Coeur d'ange
by Ernia
Summary: Un coeur arraché et jeté au loin, voilà ce qui devra être rapiécié au travers des jours et des nuits. Mais est-ce encore possible d'aimer? Yaoi. Épilogue en ligne.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour!

Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fic sur VK! Changement de style et changement de couple au programme. Elle me tient particulièrement à coeur et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle va vous plaire. Je ne vous donne pas le couple, je veux vous laisser le découvrir par vous-mêmes. Oui, c'est yaoi. (Il fallait s'y attendre avec moi. )

note 28-05-09 : Je tiens à préciser que le premier chapitre est du point de vue de l'un des personnages, donc au ``Je``, mais que le reste du texte est d'un point de vue extérieur, tout comme Raison. Si plusieurs ne se sont pas rendus plus loin pour cette raison je trouve cela dommage mais j'aurais dû prévenir. Le ``Je`` donnait une autre facette au texte que je trouvais très intéressante.

Rating : T.

Pairing : À découvrir !

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Avertissement : ce n'est pas super joyeux disons-le tout de suite.

Chapitre 1 :

On m'a toujours dit que j'ai l'air d'un ange avec mes cheveux blonds vénitiens et mes yeux verts rieurs. Mais ce soir l'ange est tombé de son piédestal. La réalité m'a rattrapé beaucoup plus rapidement que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je savais pertinemment que cette idylle ne durerait pas pour toujours mais j'avais espéré… espéré qu'il me garde près de lui. Espéré que l'amour qu'il disait me porter survivrait à l'usure du temps. Mes espoirs ont été balayés d'un souffle méprisant.

-Hors de ma vue, Ichijou. Je suis las de te voir autour de moi.

J'ai obéis dans un état second, presqu'inconscient des paroles m'ayant été adressés. Je sortis de ses appartements et parcourus les couloirs sombres et froids pour regagner ma chambre. Sur le coup, je ne compris pas ce qui s'était produit. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et c'est là que le désespoir apparut. Ma gorge se serra douloureusement et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je tentai de les refouler, mais rien à faire. Elles se mirent à couler sur mon visage. Un cri monta dans ma poitrine mais je l'étouffai dans mon oreiller que je serrai désespérément contre moi dans un geste vain de réconfort. Comme si cela allait faire taire la douleur qui venait d'éclater en moi.

Comment cela avait-il pu finir de cette façon ? Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ? Pourtant tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Jamais de dispute entre nous, jamais un éclat d'aucune sorte. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avait-il soudain rejeté ? POURQUOI ? J'attendais une réponse qui, je le savais, ne viendrait jamais. Seul le silence, troublé par mes sanglots, me répondit. Il me renvoyait mon angoisse en pleine face, se riant presque de moi. Certains riraient en silence, ou ne me montrerait que des expressions moqueuses. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller contre sa volonté et personne ne viendrait à mon secours. S'il avait décidé que je n'étais rien, ils suivraient ses faits et gestes et m'écarteraient. Oui, la réalité est cruelle puisque tout est fait selon sa volonté dans la Night Class. Il en est le leader incontesté. Beau et charismatique mais ô combien manipulateur. Une fleur venimeuse dans un emballage attirant. On ne sent son poison qu'après en avoir été la victime.

On m'avait dit de me méfier. Oui, on avait essayé. Plusieurs s'étaient inquiétés vu sa froideur à mon égard, mais aveuglé comme je l'étais je n'y avais porté aucune attention. J'aurais pourtant dû voir les signes, mais y en avait-il eu ?

Je ne savais plus. La seule chose qui s'imposait à mon pauvre esprit en peine était son visage froid lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces paroles. Il aurait pu demander le sel sur le même ton. Et voilà que je me comparais à de la nourriture…

Mais avais-je été autre chose qu'un amant et une nuque où s'abreuver quand il n'en pouvait plus des Bloods Tablets ? Mes convictions se dissolvaient aussi rapidement qu'un glaçon dans un verre d'eau par une chaude après-midi de juillet. Autant dire tout de suite qu'elles fondaient comme neige au soleil. Avais-je aimé une illusion ? Aveuglé par sa beauté et son charisme peut-être… Avais-je imaginé tous les ``Je t'aime`` que l'on avait échangé ? Pourquoi ?

Je m'endormis en serrant mon oreiller contre moi, le visage caché tout contre lui. Lorsque Shiki entra dans la pièce il soupira avant de tirer les rideaux autour de mon lit, me laissant un peu d'intimité. Ou peut-être était-ce pour ne pas entendre mes pleurs…

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, j'avais les yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré et la voix rauque. J'avais même mal aux poumons. Génial. Je me levai doucement et pris quelques affaires avant d'investir la salle de bain. Mon reflet dans le miroir ne me réconforta pas du tout. Il me renvoyait une image de moi-même que je n'appréciais pas. Les yeux gonflés et des poches sous les yeux, je faisais peine à voir. Je secouai la tête avant de me dire qu'une douche bien chaude me ferait le plus grand bien.

Effectivement, lorsque je sortis, mon moral allait un peu mieux mais mon reflet ne disait pas la même chose. Non, les cernes sous mes yeux et les poches ne savaient pas mentir sur l'horrible nuit que j'avais passée. Tant pis. J'enfilai mon uniforme blanc et libérai la salle de bain pour Shiki. Quand je descendis dans le hall, le silence se fit progressivement et tout le monde me regarda. Ils devaient tous avoir apprit ma crise de larmes de la veille. Mal à l'aise, je plaquais un sourire rayonnant sur mon visage avant de lancer :

-Bonjour tout le monde !

Ma voix était croassante mais avec un peu de chance personne ne remarquerait. Shiki haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il était probablement trop bien élevé pour le faire. Kaname afficha un léger sourire en posant les yeux sur mon visage mais ne dit rien non plus. Il savait aussi bien que moi ce qui m'avait mis dans un tel état. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et me plaçait tout de même près de lui. Il me fixa quelques secondes avant de prendre la direction de la porte, entrainant toute la Night Class dans son sillage.

Je me laissai peu à peu distancé et baissai la tête pour fixer le bout de mes chaussures. Je m'arrêtai au milieu du chemin, inconscient des chuchotements des élèves. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Ce fut Kain qui me força à avancer en m'attrapant par une épaule. Il me poussa devant lui jusqu'à ce que ce que je me remette à marcher. Je lui adressais un faible sourire qu'il me rendit. Kaname jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et le regard qu'il me lança me glaça. Un abime de glace et de mépris.

Quand la fin des cours fut enfin décrétée je fus le dernier à sortir de la classe, absorbé par mes pensées, tout à fait inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de moi. J'avais comme à mon habitude assumé mes tâches de vice-président sans faillir. Il fallait de toute manière que je m'accroche à quelque chose pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans la dépression. Je sentais que si je ne m'accrochais pas que tout empirerait. Il fallait que je prenne sur moi et que je mette de côté tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Je réalisais soudain que par son mépris, il m'avait arraché le cœur.

Comment tout a commencé… je ne le savais plus à cet instant. Quand je tentais d'évoquer le début de notre relation tout ce qui me vint à l'esprit ce furent des étreintes au détour d'un couloir et quelques gorgées prises à mon cou. M'a-t-il utilisé ? M'a-t-il jamais aimé ? Je commencais à douter.

Mes livres m'échappèrent. Je me penchai pour les ramasser, tremblant, quand une paire de chaussure apparut dans mon champ de vision. Je relevai précipitamment la tête pour rencontrer les yeux soupçonneux de Zero Kiryu, l'un des préfets de l'Académie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, vampire ?

-Comme tu le vois, Zero-kun, je ramasse mes livres.

Il me jeta un second regard soupçonneux avant de m'aider à les ramasser.

-Merci.

Ça ne semblait pas lui faire plaisir d'avoir dû m'aider, mais malgré sa haine des vampires, je savais qu'il avait bon cœur. Il était un vampire et aussi leur ennemi de part sa condition de hunter.

Zero Kiryu. Zero le hunter, Zero le vampire. Une opposition à lui tout seul. Il avait du vivre des moments difficiles lui aussi. Je secouai la tête avant de me relever, mon habituel sourire sur les lèvres.

-Bonne nuit, Zero-kun.

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite, ce qui me fit malgré moi sourire. Il avait honte d'échanger une parole avec un vampire ? Ou peur d'être contaminé ? Ah non, ça c'était déjà fait.

-Bonne nuit, Ichijou-senpai, marmonna-t'il avant de s'éloigner d'un pas énergique.

Lorsque j'entrai dans le dortoir, Kaname était assis dans l'un des fauteuils près de l'entrée. Il me sourit mais ne fit aucun geste pour m'inviter à m'asseoir avec lui, ce qui me soulagea grandement. Je fis comme si rien ne s'était passé et je lui souhaitai, comme à l'habitude, de passer une bonne nuit. Il ne me répondit pas mais je sentis son regard vrillé sur mon dos durant tout le temps que dura mon ascension de l'escalier. Lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre que je partageais avec Shiki, je l'y trouvai en compagnie de Rima. Ils ne dirent rien en me voyant. Je leur souhaitai une bonne nuit avant d'aller me changer et de tirer les rideaux autour de mon lit. Je me laissai bercer par le murmure de leurs voix de velours et finis par m'endormir, moi qui pensai que le sommeil me fuirait.

Il ne m'a pas fui, non, mais je me réveillai en sursaut bien avant que l'heure de me lever ne soit arrivée. Mon rêve semblait si réel… J'avais rêvé que Kaname venait me voir. Et que quand il se fut assez approché de moi, jusqu'à pouvoir me touche, il tendait les bras devant lui et me poussait. Je tombais d'une falaise et c'est la sensation de cette chute qui m'avait réveillé en sursaut. Je m'assis dans mon lit, tentant de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur en respirant profondément. Je portai une main à mon front couvert de sueur. Mes cheveux s'étaient collés à ma nuque. Allez, respire profondément Takuma, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un rêve…Je poussai un profond soupir avant de me lever en silence pour aller prendre une douche. Je doutais de réussir à me rendormir vu l'état de panique dans lequel mon rêve m'avait plongé.

Laissant l'eau chaude délier mes muscles crispés, les dernières traces de mon rêve s'évanouir peu à peu, me laissant pantelant. C'est l'esprit vide que je m'habillais et sortis de ma chambre, les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau. Shiki grogna dans son sommeil en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Je m'approchais d'une fenêtre donnant sur l'entrée du dortoir. Levant les yeux vers le soleil, je constatais qu'il ne devait pas être plus de midi. Au moins j'avais dormi quelques heures… J'allai chercher mes manuels scolaires dans ma chambre et allai m'installer dans le hall pour étudier. Au moins ce temps de sommeil perdu me servirait à faire quelque chose de concret.

Lorsque les mots se brouillèrent devant mes yeux j'abandonnai la partie. J'appuyais mon dos contre le fauteuil et rejeta ma tête en arrière. Mes yeux se fermèrent …

Je fus réveillé par la sensation de mains me secouant par les épaules. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux pour me retrouver à fixer Hanabusa.

-Il est l'heure d'aller en cours, vice-président.

Assemblés dans le hall, mes camarades de classe me fixaient tous. Personne n'avait eu la bonne idée de me réveiller avant que tout le monde fut rassemblé. Gêné, je me relevai d'un bond après avoir pris mes volumes posés en vrac sur la table. Je leur souris avant de gagner la porte près de laquelle se tenait Kaname. Il m'adressa un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos. C'était un sourire froid et calculateur.

Je sortis dans la chaleur estivale et pris la tête du groupe qui me suivit. Le soleil couchant teintait le paysage d'une multitude de teintes d'or et d'ocre magnifiques à observer. Mais même ce spectacle ne m'émeut pas. J'étais une marionnette brisée qu'on avait jetée au loin.

Je m'appelle Takuma Ichijou et je viens de réaliser que Kaname Kuran m'a arraché le cœur.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Svp, on ne me tape pas pour faire souffrir Takuma. Faites des suppositions pour le couple ^_^


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous!

Merci pour toutes les reviews pour le premier chapitre ! Merci de me lire.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant.

Couple : vous allez le voir lisant ^^ Il apparait assez clairement.

Rating : T.

Droits d'auteur : Tout l'univers de Vampire Knight appartient à Matsuri Hino ! Seul la présente histoire est de mon cru.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2 :

Il n'avait pas cour ce soir-là alors Takuma en avait profité pour aller se promener, seul. Il avait voulu fuir les regards de ses camarades et ses pas l'avaient guidé près des salles de classe. Il s'arrêta dans un couloir désert et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre par laquelle entrait à flot l'éclat de l'astre lunaire.

L'image que lui renvoya la vitre le découragea un peu plus. Le visage encore plus pâle qu'a l'habitude, les joues creusées, des cernes noirs autour des émeraudes de ses yeux… Il faisait peur à voir. Une image de lui-même lui souriait tristement sur le carreau, lasse du combat. Il n'avait pas cru que la nouvelle le dévasterait autant. Il pensait y être préparé, mais non. Pouvait-on vraiment se préparer à se faire rejeter par la personne qu'on aime ? Il y avait cru de tout son cœur, tout comme il avait secrètement cru que ce jour ne viendrait jamais. Oui, il avait cru que lui il serait capable d'accepter le rejet, mais il avait eu tord sous toute la ligne. Il avait été bien naïf de croire que tout serait différent, mais surtout que lui il serait différent des autres.

Il appuya ses doigts sur la fenêtre, espérant la traverser. L'oubli de la mort lui souriait, enjôleur. Ce serait si facile de briser le carreau et de s'élancer dans le vide, espérant mourir sur le coup pour ne pas avoir à souffrir. Au moins comme ça, personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Personne ne sentirait son sang, témoin gênant pour un vampire tentant de se suicider en se coupant les veines. Personne n'accourerait pour le sauver in extremis de la mort certaine qui l'attendait. Le carreau semblait presque lui sourire, l'invitant à le briser et à s'élancer. Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans la tête du vice-président, étourdissante. Tentant d'en saisir une cohérente en vol, celle-ci s'effrita, lui laissant un gout amer dans la bouche. Son esprit avait été brisé. Oui, ce serait si facile. Il n'aurait pas à vivre avec la honte d'avoir été rejeté par le sang-pur, pas à vivre avec cette douleur étreignant son cœur à chaque seconde. On l'avait prévenu et il n'avait pas écouté. Takuma secoua finalement la tête, faisant virevolter ses mèches blondes dans l'air parfumé.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Il n'était pourtant pas d'une nature mélancolique et n'était pas le genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort mais là… tout venait de voler en éclat et il ne savait pas comment gérer les émotions contradictoire l'assaillant. Il avait autant envie de se jeter à son cou pour le supplier de le reprendre à ses côtés que de lui faire la peau. Un beau dilemme en perspective…

Il se laissa glisser au sol, face à la fenêtre et leva la tête pour pouvoir observer les étoiles. Le spectacle de leur lumière glacée lui fendit le cœur. L'émotion revint, encore plus forte que précédemment, lui labourant le cœur une nouvelle fois. Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Et puis… il n'en avait pas la force. Il avait l'impression d'être une marionnette brisée qu'un enfant aurait jeté au loin… et c'était bien ce qui était arrivé. Kaname l'avait utilisé autant qu'il l'avait pu dans les circonstances actuelles et l'avait finalement jeté au loin, lassé de lui.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas la personne occupant le cœur du sang-pur, mais il avait espéré qu'avec le temps cela changerait. Mais vu son attitude la réponse était claire. Il ne l'avait même probablement jamais désiré et avait peut-être seulement tenté de calmer sa soif de sang et ses désirs charnels en l'utilisant. Il avait réussi. Il faisait tout ce qu'il voulait et ne disait jamais non. Il l'avait modelé tel qu'il le voulait, lui, son ami. Un ami… pouvait-il encore le considérer comme cela ? Les amis n'utilisent pas leurs amis et ne les laissent pas tomber comme un jouet brisé. Takuma sourit tristement malgré les larmes s'écrasant en flaques sombres sur sa chemise vert pâle.

C'est ainsi que le trouva Zero en effectuant sa ronde. Riant d'un rire sans joie, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre lui faisant face, des larmes roulant sur son visage.

-Ichijou-senpai, murmura Zero.

Le hunter était assez choqué de le trouver dans cet état. Comment un aristocrate tel que lui pouvait-il en être réduit à pleurer dans un couloir désert ? Il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait ?

-Zero…kun, hoqueta Takuma avant de s'essuyer les yeux et de se relever lentement en s'appuyant au mur. Il baissa la tête vers le sol.

La bouche entrouverte, le gardien ne savait pas comment réagir devant la détresse qu'il lisait dans les yeux grands yeux verts rivés au sol. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Takuma lui renvoya un sourire étincelant malgré les larmes brillantes coulant encore sur son visage.

-Bonne nuit, Zero-kun, dit Takuma en se retournant prestement. Il s'éloigna en silence.

Zero bondit en avant et lui attrapa un poignet. Tirant d'un geste brusque sur le poignet captif il força le vice-président à lui faire face. Le hunter plongea des yeux furieux dans ceux du blond. Sous la fureur, on pouvait apercevoir l'incompréhension et la surprise du jeune homme.

-Tu penses que je vais mordre à l'hameçon ? Tu vas me dire que les larmes que j'ai vues

sont imaginaires ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je…

Takuma ne sut que répondre. Était-ce à son avantage de lui mentir ? Voulait-il lui mentir ? Mais pourquoi lui raconterait-il la vérité ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas sinon en tant qu'élèves de l'Académie et encore… Pour le hunter il n'était probablement rien de plus qu'un vampire supplémentaire à éliminer. Zero, bien que froid à son égard, ne l'avait jamais agressé d'aucune manière. Il était un hunter et lui un vampire aristocrate. Rien ne les reliait et ne créait de lien entre eux permettant des confidences comme celles qu'il lui demandait de faire.

Jusqu'à cet instant, personne n'avait tenté de l'aider ou ne s'était montré prêt à l'écouter et la soudaine attention que le hunter lui portait tout à coup le touchait beaucoup. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Le prenait-il en pitié ? Il semblait vraiment inquiet de le voir dans cet état pourtant. Sa gorge se serra et Takuma ferma les yeux, tentant d'enrayer les larmes qu'il sentait poindre sous ses paupières, encore une fois. Il éclata finalement en sanglot bruyant et se laissa glisser contre le mur avant de cacher son visage derrière ses mains. Il ne voulait plus faire semblant que tout allait bien. Il ne faisait que se détruire à petit-feu, sombrant un peu plus chaque jour dans la mélancolie et le désespoir.

Mais il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. La pitié il en recevait déjà bien assez de ses camarades de dortoir et pourtant personne ne s'était inquiété de son état. Il voyait leurs regards désolés mais ils n'avaient pas le courage de se faire voir en sa compagnie. Il était presque traité comme un pestiféré au sein de sa propre classe.

Takuma se dit que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Il ne voulait pas que le hunter le traite comme les autres ou se rit de lui. Il ne savait pas quelle réaction il allait avoir s'il lui racontait ce qui s'était passé. Il ne le connaissait pas après tout et il était de notoriété publique qu'il haïssait le Kuran et cela était probablement un motif pour rire de lui et de sa naïveté.

Zero laissa tomber son masque de fureur en voyant dans quel état sa demande avait mis le vice-président. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait s'effondrer comme il l'avait fait. Il allait de surprise en surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, senpai ?

Takuma laissa ses mains tomber le long de son corps et releva les yeux vers Zero. Il semblait sincèrement touché par sa détresse. Une lueur de tristesse et d'incompréhension hantait son regard d'améthyste.

-C'est… je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Zero-kun.

Le vampire blond tourna la tête, tenta par le fait même d'échapper au regard du hunter.

-Qui a parlé de pitié ? dit Zero en fronçant les sourcils. Pour que je te trouve en train de pleurer dans un couloir, seul, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bagatelle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ça… dépend du point de vue, murmura Takuma.

-Allez.

Takuma hésita quelques secondes encore, mais l'expression que lui présentait Zero le convainquit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il semblait vraiment touché et lui qui le trouvait froid… il l'avait peut-être mal jugé après tout.

Laissant tomber les barrières de son cœur meurtri, Takuma raconta tout au hunter qui écarquilla les yeux tout au long de son récit. Le Kuran était encore plus pourri qu'il ne le pensait. Faire ça au vice-président qui semblait si gentil et attentionné… il aurait dû avoir honte d'avoir joué avec lui comme il l'avait fait ! Zero ne pensait pas que le vice-président pouvait cacher autant de détresse sous un masque souriant. Oui, il réalisait maintenant qu'il jouait un jeu devant les autres élèves.

Zero s'accroupit à sa hauteur et referma brusquement ses bras sur le vice-président pour le serrer contre lui. Surpris par l'étreinte, mais surtout par la force que le hunter lui avait injectée, Takuma émit un hoquet de douleur. Il avait l'intention de lui broyer les os ou quoi ?

La tristesse du blond lui faisait mal à voir même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Zero posa lentement une main dans son dos et laissa l'autre autour de ses épaules. D'abord hésitant, Takuma sa laissa enfin aller à se laisser serrer sans résister. Il pleura sur l'épaule du gardien qui ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

Lorsque le gardien relâcha enfin son étreinte, Takuma se recula, gêné. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi et comment, Zero posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Étreinte fugace. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il réalisa enfin ce qui se passait. Un baiser à peine esquissé que déjà il était rompu. Takuma leva une main vers le visage du hunter… pourquoi ? Pour le retenir ? La chaleur des lèvres du hunter sur les siennes disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Suivi un coup de vent et le bruit d'une course sur le sol de pierre.

De nouveau seul et glacé, Takuma se releva et tourna les talons, un sourire triste de nouveau sur ses lèvres pâles. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Zero de l'embrasser ?

À quelques couloirs de là, Zero s'arrêta, haletant. Il posa une main sur le mur avant de se pencher en avant, tentant d'aspirer le plus d'air possible. Ses poumons étaient en feu tellement il avait voulu mettre le plus de distance possible et ce le plus rapidement possible entre lui et le blond. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-il posé ses lèvres sur les siennes ? Il n'avait aucune raison de poser un geste pareil et pourtant il l'avait fait. Ça lui avait semblé une bonne idée sur le coup, mais maintenant… il était effrayé parce qu'il avait ressenti. Le vampire en lui avait poussé un soupir de bonheur au contact du corps tremblant du vice-président. Il avait dû faire un effort pour se dégager et s'éloigner de la tentation que représentait la gorge du vampire blond.

-As-tu vu le diable, Kiryu-kun ?

Zero se redressa prestement en entendant la voix du noble Kuran résonner à ses oreilles. La rage enflamma son cœur. Il dégaina son Bloody Rose et le pointa sur lui.

-Arrête de dire des conneries, Kuran.

-On est de mauvais poil à ce que je vois.

Kaname sourit. Il sentait l'odeur de Takuma sur ses vêtements.

-On était en bonne compagnie à ce que je vois.

Zero fronça les sourcils et posa des yeux grenat furieux sur le sang-pur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Tu as très bien entendu.

Kaname affichait maintenant un air goguenard, comme s'il avait raconté une blague extrêmement drôle. Le claquement du cran de sécurité qu'on retirait retentit dans le silence pesant du couloir.

-On est fâché, Kiryu-_kun _?

Le suffixe semblait être rajouté comme une insulte.

-Dégage de là Kuran ou je t'explose.

Toujours souriant, Kaname fit un pas de côté, laissant de l'espace au hunter pour qu'il puisse partir.

Zero le poussa dans l'exercice mais Kaname ne dit rien.

Alors comme ça on éprouvait de la pitié voir de l'intérêt pour le vice-président Ichijou ? Intéressant. S'il voulait ramasser ses restes qu'il fasse comme bon lui semble, mais qu'il n'espère pas d'aide pour réparer les pots cassés.

Non, il n'avait rien vu de la scène entre les deux hommes, mais la réaction encore plus hargneuse qu'a l'habitude du hunter ne le trompait pas. Takuma lui avait probablement parlé de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Et puis… qu'est-ce cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Il n'avait rien à faire de ce qui allait arriver au vice-président et il n'avait pas peur du Kiryu. Celle qui importait pour lui, c'était Yuuki.

Alors? Oui, je sais que ça ne s'arrange pas dans ce chapitre, mais il faut bien qu'il y ait une mise en place ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Prière de ne pas frapper l'auteur ^_^

Ernia


	3. Soirée sanglante

Bonjour!

Voici enfin le chapitre 3 ! J'ai eu quelques soucis informatique ce qui fait que j'ai dû recopier mon chapitre au complet ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^_^ Merci pour toutes les reviews je vous adore ! Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne répondais pas aux non-inscrits! Pardon!

Fofie : Merci pour le compliment ^^ Je fais de mon mieux pour l'écriture. Voici la suite!

Dreamy : Merci pour le câlin ! C'est vrai que c'est un peu troublant d'imaginer les choses comme ça mais pour moi ça me semble tout à fait possible. ^^

Merci à tous le monde !

Un autre merci bien spécial a tous ceux qui lisent ou ont lu Raison : plus de 10 000 hits ! Je suis super contente! Merci!

J'ai écris ce chapitre en écoutant la soundtrack de la comédie musicale Dracula : entre l'amour et la mort (avec Bruno Pelletier etc.). C'est vraiment l'ambiance que je veux donner. J'adore cette soundtrack.

Rating : T. Il y a du sang.

Pairing : Takuma/Zero et Kaname/Yuuki.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3 :

Takuma s'appuya contre la porte de sa chambre qu'il venait de refermer et soupira. Une autre nuit de vécue. Une autre nuit passée seul. Une autre nuit passée à penser à lui. Hantise. Et pour personne pour l'écouter, personne pour le conseiller. Takuma était épuisé et un mal de tête lui élançait les tempes. Il s'avança lentement vers son lit et s'y laissa lourdement tomber. Il ferma les yeux en posant la tête sur le matelas. Enfin du silence. Il venait de fermer les paupières quand une image apparue dans son esprit fatigué. Un sourire moqueur surmonté de grands yeux bruns. Kaname. Takuma ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ayant l'étrange impression d'être brûlé vif par la vision du noble. L'image resta tout de même imprimée dans son esprit, presque collée à sa rétine et le vice-président le maudit pour cela. Combien de temps son image le hanterait-il? Combien de nuits passerait-il encore à soupirer après un souvenir, après une époque révolue ?

Le blond soupira à nouveau avant de se lever et d'aller s'appuyer à la fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir une partie du parc de l'Académie. La lune éclairait le parc et lui donnait un aspect sinistre en le remplissant d'ombre. Levant les yeux vers l'astre lunaire, Takuma pensa à Zero, dont les cheveux avaient la couleur de la lune. Que s'était-il passé entre eux quelques jours plus tôt? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé? Pourquoi avait-il fui? Tellement de questions et aucunes réponses.

Takuma se perdit dans la contemplation des arbres, observant le jeu du vent dans les feuilles et les branches. Soudain, un éclat blanc attira son attention. Plissant les yeux, il aperçut le Président de la Night Class en compagnie de Yuuki Cross, l'autre gardien de l'Académie. Le blond ferma prestement le rideau, tentant de se soustraire à la vision des deux jeunes gens ensembles. Pour une fois il regrettait d'avoir une vue perçante.

Le blond se laissa à nouveau tomber sur son lit. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être à la place de la jeune femme et parler au noble? Celui-ci ne lui jetait plus un regard et ne lui parlait plus. Il ne faisait plus parti de SA vie. Takuma s'endormit sur ces pensées désagréables. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi avec son uniforme. Celui-ci était maintenant tout froissé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. 14:30. Il lui restait au moins deux heures avant le début des classes. Il prit des vêtements de rechange dans son armoire avant de prendre une douche.

Il descendit ensuite dans le hall. Celui-ci était désert. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et attendit que les autres se lèvent. Le premier à le rejoindre fut Shiki qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant de s'asseoir et de se plonger dans une revue. Une domestique entra silencieusement dans le hall et, après une révérence, demanda à Takuma s'il souhaitait manger quelque chose. Celui-ci déclina poliment l'offre. Il n'avait pas faim depuis déjà plusieurs jours.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent présents dans le hall, Kaname donna le signal du départ en ouvrant la porte. Takuma se leva brusquement et fut pris d'un vertige. Il se raccrocha au dossier de son fauteuil pour ne pas tomber et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Plusieurs élèves se retournèrent pour l'observer, ayant perçus sa faiblesse. Il respira profondément avant de rouvrir les yeux et de suivre le groupe. Il envoya un sourire rayonnant aux élèves qui l'observaient, curieux, avant de sortir du dortoir. Le soleil l'aveugla quelques secondes et lui donna mal à la tête. Il protégea ses yeux d'une main et continua à suivre le groupe.

Les cris des filles de la Day Class se firent entendre. Takuma fronça les sourcils. Rien pour arranger son mal de tête qui revenait en force. La grille s'ouvrit devant eux et ils sortirent. Elles étaient surexcitées. Yuuki avait du mal à les contrôler selon ce qu'il en voyait. Zero... où était-il?

Takuma porta une main à son torse lorsque le souffle lui manqua. Il fut pris d'un étourdissement soudain. Tout devint noir devant ses yeux et il s'effondra sur le sol. Les élèves de la Day class hurlèrent en le voyant tomber. Ses camarades de classe s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent. Kain s'avança vers lui, mais Zero le devança. Le bras du jeune homme l'avait empêché de se cogner la tête en tombant. Zero le tourna sur le côté pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe s'il se mettait à vomir. Takuma ouvrit les yeux et posa des yeux troublés sur le gardien. D'où venait-il ? Il ne l'avait pourtant pas aperçu quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Ichijou, murmura Zero, ferme les yeux ou contrôle-toi.

-Je...ne comprends pas, murmura le blond, le souffle court.

-Tes yeux sont rouges, sombre crétin.

Takuma ferma les yeux.

-Reste couché, lui dit le hunter.

Se relevant il dit aux élèves :

- Circulez. Il n'y a rien à voir. Yuuki, dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme, va prévenir le directeur et ramène un brancard.

-Oui!

La jeune femme se mit à courir en direction du bureau Directorial comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.

Inquiètes, les jeunes femmes de la Day Class s'approchèrent du vice-président, toujours couché sur le sol.

Zero se tourna vers elles et hurla :

-Foutez-moi le camp!

Les jeunes filles ne demandèrent pas leur reste. Laissé seul avec les élèves de la Night Class, Zero dit :

-Allez en classe. Nous nous chargeons du vice-président.

Kaname acquiesça et reprit sa marche en direction des salles de classe sans jeter le moindre regard à Takuma.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuuki revint avec le directeur Cross et Yagari-sensei sur les talons. Ce dernier portait un brancard.

Le directeur s'agenouilla près du jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé depuis sa chute.

-Que s'est-il passé Takuma-kun?

-Je ne sais pas, murmura le jeune homme en ouvrant les yeux.

Kaien fronça les sourcils en rencontrant le regard vermeil de l'étudiant.

-Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas pris de Blood Tablets, Takuma-kun?

Il ne répondit. Kaien soupira avant de lui poser quelques questions sur sa chute. Il décréta finalement que, comme il n'avait pas de haut de cœur et que s'il ne s'était pas cogné la tête en tombant (par pure chance) ils pouvaient le transporter sans danger. Oui, il était un vampire, mais il n'était pas à l'abri des blessures pour autant. Un vampire avec un traumatisme crânien, oui assez inusité, mais pas impossible.

Yagari déplia le brancard où ils transfèrent le vice-président malgré ses protestations. Ils firent la sourde oreille. Takuma n'avait même pas la force de se relever. Il avait essayé et s'était retrouvé à nouveau sur le sol en moins de deux.

-Zero, prends l'autre côté, dit Yagari.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant d'empoigner l'avant du brancard et de le soulever.

Takuma ferma les yeux et se laissa finalement transporter sans protester. Le balancement du brancard au rythme des pas des deux hommes lui donnait la nausée. Une fois à l'infirmerie, ils l'installèrent dans un lit. Le vice-président ne desserra plus les lèvres et fixa son regard à la fenêtre. Le directeur revint le voir avec un plateau et des Blood Tablets.

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger quelque chose. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui va se passer si tu ne te nourris pas.

-Je n'ai pas faim, murmura Takuma.

-Alors je vais te surveiller jusqu'a ce que tu acceptes de manger, Takuma-kun.

Dix minutes plus tard, le directeur le fixait toujours, un air sévère sur le visage. Takuma avait refusé de toucher au plat et au verre qu'il lui avait apporté.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Takuma-kun? Je suis assez inquiet de te voir dans cet état. Pour qu'un vampire comme toi s'effondre…

-Je… ne veux pas en parler, Directeur.

-Bon, très bien, se résigna le directeur. Je dois retourner à mon bureau, mais j'envoie Zero te tenir compagnie. S'il te plaît, fais un effort pour manger. Saches que la porte de mon bureau t'est toujours ouverte si tu veux parler de ce qui te tracasse.

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête. Takuma ferma à nouveau les yeux et s'appuya contre les oreilles qu'on avait placées derrière son dos. Il n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'il n'avait presque rien absorbé en quatre jours et que le Président du dortoir de la Lune en était responsable...si ? L'appétit l'avait peu à peu déserté durant la dernière semaine, mais dans l'état d'apathie dans lequel il était plongé ne l'avait pas vraiment inquiété. Il n'en avait tout simplement rien à faire de la nourriture et de sa santé. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Lorsque le hunter entra finalement, il fronçait les sourcils. Il s'assit sur la chaise que le directeur venait de quitter et jeta un regard sévère au vice-président avant de dire :

-Tu te laisses dépérir à cause de lui n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que ça ne changera rien au fait qu'il t'a laissé tomber ? attaqua le hunter.

-Tais-toi, Zero, gronda le vice-président.

-Tu sais que j'ai raison.

Zero planta ses yeux améthyste dans les yeux rubis du blond, le défiant du regard de le contredire. Takuma fixa son attention sur le visage de Zero, hypnotisé. Il voyait clairement le dessin des veines sous sa peau de neige. Et là, au creux de son cou, il voyait pulser sa carotide. Takuma sentait presque l'odeur de son sang, si attirant. Son corps assoiffé le réclamait. Le blond bondit vers le hunter dans un effort désespéré pour se nourrir. L'ange était devenu un démon assoiffé de sang.

Zero tomba lourdement sur le sol quand le vice-président le percuta. Takuma se retrouva couché sur son torse. Il appuya ses mains sur les épaules du hunter dans le but de le maintenir au sol. Sa force était étonnante pour un vampire venant de s'effondrer, constata Zero. Il jouait à quoi ? Le doux vice-président jouait à imiter Dracula ?

Le hunter tenta de repousser le vice-président, mais ne réussit pas à le faire. Zero tenta d'attraper son Bloody Rose dans sa veste, mais le blond plaqua ses bras au sol avant qu'il n'ait pu le saisir.

-Fous le camp de sur moi !

Takuma ne sembla pas l'entendre, contrôlé par son besoin de sang. Il ramena les bras du jeune homme au-dessus de sa tête et les y maintient d'une main. De l'autre, il pressa son visage contre le sol, dégageant son cou et contraignant sa respiration. Le blond ouvrit la bouche dévoilant ses canines. Elles semblaient particulièrement obscènes et dangereuses dans son visage émacié.

Il mordit violemment le hunter qui hurla sous le coup de la douleur. Il ne restait plus rien du jeune homme attentionné et souriant. Non, qu'un monstre sanguinaire. Le sang gicla de la blessure, tâchant le visage de l'aristocrate et les vêtements du hunter.

Takuma ferma les yeux, savourant le goût du liquide carmin dans sa bouche. Il était presque en transe tellement son goût le ravissait. Du sang du vrai et non un Blood Tablet. Sa nature de vampire en était ravie. Les Blood Tablets étaient si…fades.

Alerté par l'odeur du sang, Kaname apparut sur le seuil de la pièce. Il ne dit rien en voyant son vice-président en train d'agresser le hunter, mais s'avança dans l'infirmerie.

-Tu sembles en bien mauvaise posture, Kiryu.

Zero tenta de répondre, mais en fut incapable tellement la pression du vice-président sur son visage était forte. Il perdait rapidement des forces alors que Takuma semblait reprendre des couleurs.

-Ichijou, lâche Kiryu. Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir, dit-il à l'intention du hunter. J'ai encore besoin de toi.

La voix autoritaire du sang-pur gagna finalement l'esprit du blond qui desserra peu à peu sa prise sur le jeune hunter. Il se redressa et recula lentement vers le lit, en état de choc. Les seules paroles que le noble lui avait adressé en plus d'une semaine. Que venait-il de faire ? Il avait mordu quelqu'un! Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi ?

Kaname s'avança et, d'un mouvement vif, frappa Takuma au visage. Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tuer celui qui protégeait son aimée. Zero se releva tant bien que mal en hurlant :

-Dégage Kuran! C'est de ta faute s'il est dans cet état, sale enfoiré!

Zero sortit son Bloody Rose et le pointa sur le noble. Il tomba alors sur ses genoux, trop faible pour rester debout. Le Bloody Rose s'abaissa. Kaname éclata de rire avant de quitter la pièce. Inconscient, Takuma gisait sur le sol. Zero posa une main sur la morsure que le jeune homme lui avait infligée, tentant d'endiguer le saignement.

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tôga apparût à la porte dans un claquement de talon et le froissement de son long manteau. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant le col souillé de son ancien élève et en apercevant le vice-président sur le sol, le visage constellé de sang.

-Zero! Espèce d'imbécile! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? On t'a demandé de lui tenir compagnie pas de le tuer !

-Il a perdu le contrôle et il m'a agressé.

Il préféra ne pas parler de l'intervention du Kuran, du moins pour le moment. Sa blessure se referma lentement, laissant un océan de sang sur ses vêtements. Glissa le long de son cou, le liquide carmin terminait sa course sur sa chemise. Celle-ci était devenue vermeille.

-Je vais aller me changer avant que tous les vampires du coin ne tentent de m'agresser.

Yagari hocha la tête en voyant son ancien élève gagner la porte en titubant. Quand le hunter arriva dans sa chambre, le flot de sang avait cessé. Il prit des vêtements propres dans son armoire avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain du directeur où il était sûr de ne pas être dérangé.

Zero enleva rapidement ses vêtements gluants de sang. Il résista malgré tout à l'envie de lécher le sang qui colla à ses doigts lorsqu'il défit sa chemise. Barbare, mais assez attirant tout de même. Zero grogna en pensant cela. Il n'était pas comme eux. Non, il n'était pas une bête assoiffée de sang mais un chasseur. Il ouvrit avec soulagement le jet d'eau. Le sang coula en rivière carmin le long de son corps avant de disparaitre dans le tuyau d'évacuation d'eau.

La soif le submergea. Sa force le fit se plier en deux. Épuisé, il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi de la douche et s'assit sur le sol. Il avait vraiment besoin de lui prendre autant de sang ? Une grande fatigue se fit bientôt sentir et le gardien espéra ne pas s'endormir dans la cabine de douche. Un vampire mourant noyé…

Lorsque le désir de sang reflua, Zero se lava rapidement avant de sortir de la douche. Il enfila des vêtements et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Pauvre Yuuki. Il allait encore devoir la laisser faire la patrouille toute seule. Il n'était pas certain de réussir de résister à l'envie de la mordre s'il la voyait. Zero se mit à penser aux derniers évènements.

Le vice-président avait complété perdu la tête pour l'avoir agressé comme cela ! Et si… c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé entre eux? Et si c'était une sorte de vengeance? Non. Non, Takuma ne semblait pas être ce genre de personne. La détresse qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux quelques jours plus tôt et le désarroi qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux une heure plus tôt quand il avait levé les yeux vers lui… Son cœur avait manqué un battement en rencontrant son regard rubis. Zero toucha doucement ses lèvres, tentant par ce geste de se remémorer leur brève étreinte. Il frissonna par contre en posant les doigts sur les dernières traces de morsure. Shizuka Hiou… Non. Takuma était différent d'elle. Elle l'avait mordu par vengeance et par plaisir. Lui, il l'avait fait car il ne pensait plus rationnellement, son esprit étant troublé par une faim dévorante.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune gardienne entra dans la salle de bain du directeur et trouva les vêtements tachés de sang du jeune hunter. Que s'était-il passé? Inquiète, la jeune femme courut jusqu'à la chambre du jeune homme où elle entra en trombe. Elle pensait monter pour lui faire la leçon mais l'envie lui en était passée en voyant ses vêtements.

-Zero! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a du sang sur tes vêtements?

-Yuuki. Sors d'ici, gronda le hunter.

Sa voix était rauque et il serrait les poings. Son souffle se fit court et il recula lorsque la jeune femme approcha.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ze…

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand le jeune homme la saisit à bras le corps et l'attira à lui. L'envie avait été trop forte. Elle se laissa faire quand il écarta son col afin de la mordre. Lorsqu'il revint enfin à lui, le jeune homme la repoussa en s'excusant, les lèvres tachées de sang.

Yuuki ne lui en voulait pas. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de sang pour vivre et pour qu'il la morde il devait être horriblement en manque. Pauvre Zero. Qu'avait-il donc pu lui arriver en compagnie du vice-président de la Night Class? Celui-ci l'avait apparemment mordu … pourquoi ?

À l'infirmerie, Takuma était maintenu sur son lit par un sort de hunter l'empêchant de bouger. Tant que son envie de sang n'aurait pas refluée, il ne pourrait pas bouger. Son corps protestait. Il voulait plus de sang, oui encore plus. C'était à son esprit de mater son besoin irrépressible de sang s'il voulait pouvoir bouger à nouveau.

Bêtes à forme humaine. Vampires.

Alors? J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je lui en fais du mal à ce pauvre Takuma. -_-' Faut pas se méprendre, je l'adore en fait! Vous en pensez quoi? Il n'y a rien qui dit que les vampires ne peuvent pas s'effondrer. ^^ Je ne sais pas si ça tient les promesses du début, mais je l'espère. Bonne journée!

Ernia


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 4 de Coeur d'ange! Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait super plaisir. Je tiens par contre à vous aviser que mon rythme de publication risque de varier car j'ai plusieurs obligations qui me demandent beaucoup de temps. Je vais quand même essayer de publier à toutes les semaines. Pour compenser, je vais essayer de faire des chapitres un peu plus long.

Dreamy : Je suis contente que tu aimes !

Rating : T.

Genre : Drama/Romance.

Droits d'auteur : Tout est à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 :

Le ciel orageux s'accordait très bien à l'humeur morose du vice-président. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il était immobilisé sur son lit à l'infirmerie de l'Académie. Il en avait assez des murs blancs et du regard scrutateur de Yagari-sensei. Celui-ci passait la journée à son chevet, gardant son arme, chargée de balles antis-vampires, a portée de main. Un seul signe que le vice-président se libérait du sort l'entravant et il lui transperçait le cœur d'une balle magique.

Non, Tôga n'avait pas le goût de rire vu ce qu'il avait fait à son ancien-élève, pris dans une transe qui l'avait poussé à bondir sur Zero pour boire son sang à même sa gorge. Il avait bu son sang à même son cou… Était-il tombé si bas qu'il en était réduit à se laisser guider par ses instincts pour apaiser la soif et la faim torturant son corps ? Mais ce qui faisait encore plus souffrir Takuma c'était la douleur morale que lui causait le geste qu'il avait posé. Pourquoi avait-il cédé ? Certes, la perspective de vrai sang était alléchante, mais au point de briser le serment qu'il avait fait en entrant à l'Académie et d'attaquer un autre étudiant, vampire de surcroit? Ils n'avaient pas le droit de mordre quelqu'un sur son territoire. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Yagari et le Directeur n'avait pas encore réglé son sort d'une balle. Ils voulaient le regarder souffrir indéfiniment pour voir ce qui se passerait ? Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Takuma quand Yagari vérifia le chargeur de son arme. Il avait, depuis belle lurette, arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où le hunter avait fait ce geste.

_Allez-y, sensei, personne ne retiendra votre main. Ce serait bien plus simple pour nous deux,_ pensa le blond. Yagari lui lança un regard méfiant. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le faire sourire ainsi ?

Sa lèvre inférieure, desséchée, éclata lorsqu'il sourit. Quelques gouttes de sang envahirent sa bouche, ravissant Takuma malgré lui. Déjà trois jours qu'il n'avait rien bu ni mangé. Zero était son dernier repas en liste. Considérer Zero comme un repas… le jeune hunter lui aurait probablement fracassé la tête sur le dallage plutôt que d'admettre une chose pareille. Il n'était le repas de personne, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait être dans un état de rage avancé car il n'était pas revenu depuis, pas plus que Kaname. Kaname qui l'avait frappé si fort qu'il n'avait repris connaissance que trois heures plus tard pour découvrir avec horreur qu'il était incapable de bouger. Le moindre de ses mouvements était entravé et aussitôt qu'il tentait ne serait que de tourner la tête, une douleur fulgurante traversait tout son corps, l'empêchant de bouger et le dissuadant de vouloir recommencer. Il n'était pas masochiste non plus alors il se tenait tranquille.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Zero entra en arborant son air renfermé habituel, mais le froncement de ses sourcils semblait s'être accentué. Il ne semblait pas content d'être là. Il se dirigea droit vers son professeur et lui dit :

-Le directeur veut vous voir. Il n'a rien voulu me dire mais il a décidé de me faire jouer les coursiers. Surement encore une de ses idées débiles.

Yagari l'observa quelques secondes avant de se lever et de lui désigner la chaise qu'il venait de quitter.

-Reste-ci et surveille-le. S'il bouge, tue-le. S'il réussit à se délivrer d'un sort pareil, aristocrate ou pas, c'est que la soif de sang le domine et on ne peut pas se permettre de le garder dans nos murs dans ces conditions.

-J'ai l'air d'être votre bonne à tout faire ou quoi ?

Le ton du jeune homme était acide et son attitude irrévérencieuse. Il défiait son sensei de le contredire. _Il avait mangé quoi au petit-déjeuner pour être d'une humeur aussi massacrante ? _pensa Tôga, légèrement énervé par le comportement de son étudiant.

Yagari respira un grand coup avant de lui répondre :

-Parle-moi sur un autre ton. Tu restes ici et tu le surveilles, compris ? Plus longtemps tu tentes d'argumenter et plus tu passeras de temps avec lui. Si tu veux, je te laisse faire copain-copain avec lui. Je suis certain que l'envie te démange de le faire n'est-ce pas, Zero ?

Zero lui jeta un regard glacial. Bon, d'accord, il y était peut-être allé un peu fort mais le directeur jouait avec ses nerfs.

-Alors tu poses tes fesses sur cette chaise et tu restes ici, compris ? Si je ne te trouve pas ici en revenant je te botte le cul, Zero. Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu aies pu mettre la vie des étudiants en danger en le laissant seul.

Yagari s'éloigna en faisant claquer ses talons sur le dallage, furieux de l'attitude du jeune homme aux cheveux de lune. Il allait lui en faire baver s'il lui refaisait le coup. Il n'avait pas peur de lui, loin de là.

Zero s'assit malgré lui sur la chaise qu'on lui avait désignée et fixa son regard améthyste sur les carreaux ornant le sol. Il n'avait jamais réalisé que ce pouvait être aussi intéressant de regarder les veinures du sol. Ah, tiens, une tâche…

-…désolée, dit Takuma d'une voix éraillée.

Le hunter releva lentement les yeux. Il était furieux que le Directeur l'ait envoyé à l'infirmerie parce que depuis que Takuma l'avait mordu et que lui l'avait embrassé quelques jours plus tôt, il ne cessait de penser à lui et cela le troublait profondément. Pourquoi est-ce que cela le troublait autant ? Parce qu'il avait adoré sentir le corps longiligne du vice-président contre le sien ou le tenir dans ses bras ? Takuma interrompit le fil de ses pensées en continuant sur sa lancée.

-Pardon pour mon comportement de…

-Bête sanguinaire.

Zero se sentit mal à l'aise en pensant à ce qu'il avait lui-même fait à Yuuki peu de temps après que le blond lui eut littéralement sauté à la gorge.

-Si tu retentes la chose je te troue comme une passoire, assena Zero.

-Et je t'en serais reconnaissant pour avoir abréger mes souffrances.

-Tu vas quoi ? Essayer de te suicider en m'attaquant ? Foutaise. Si tu fais une chose pareille je…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit, ne sachant plus où il voulait en venir. Il soupira avant de reprendre.

-Il va falloir que tu apprennes à vivre sans lui, Takuma. Il t'a laissé tomber et tu vas devoir faire avec même si cela te ronge le cœur et perverti ton jugement. Tu crois que je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ? Je vois bien que tu veux mourir à cause de ce qu'il t'a fait. La terre continue de tourner et peut-être que… tu retrouveras l'amour. Montre-lui que tu peux vivre sans lui. Tu dois bien avoir un peu d'amour-propre, non ? Il ne te valait pas de toute façon. Il est un parfait imbécile et un sombre crétin pour avoir osé poser un geste pareil. Tu as tout pour plaire et…

Zero s'arrêta dans sa tirade, de plus en plus confus. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux du vice-président. Ils étaient aussi verts que les jeunes pousses et l'ombre qui les habitait quelques instants plus tôt semblait s'éclaircir.

-Mais c'est si dur, chuchota le blond.

-Je serais là pour te soutenir.

Le jeune hunter avait l'impression que les mots ne pouvaient pas arrêter de couler de ses lèvres. Il allait lui-même de surprises en surprises. Le vice-président provoquait en lui une marée d'émotion qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas analysé sur le moment. Tout ce qu'il savait clairement, c'est qu'il voulait le protéger et lui rendre le sourire. Et si… Zero rejeta la pensée déplaisante à la limite de sa conscience. Non, il n'était pas amoureux de lui.

-…Merci.

Les paroles du hunter secouaient plus Takuma qu'il n'eut bien voulu l'admettre. Les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières et coulèrent sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux, tenta de réfréner l'angoisse qu'il sentait monter en lui. Kaname… Le visage sévère qu'il avait vu quelques jours plus tôt apparut dans son esprit, le blessant au fer rouge. Takuma rouvrit brusquement les yeux et planta ses iris dans ceux du hunter. Il se détendit peu à peu et l'angoisse refoula lentement. Zero constata qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué tous les tons de vert qui habitaient les yeux du vice-président.

-Tu dois recommencer à t'alimenter si tu veux pouvoir lui prouver tout ça.

-Je… ne peux pas.

Zero fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis ligoté, Zero-kun et Yagari-sensei ne voudra jamais me libérer.

-Oh.

Le jeune hunter se dit que s'il le libérait son professeur lui arracherait la tête et la mettrait au bout d'une pique. Et il ne tenait pas à mourir si jeune alors…il allait donc devoir le nourrir lui-même. _Super_, pensa Zero._ Je suis maintenant une nounou pour vampire en perdition. De mieux en mieux._ Mais au fond, cela ne le dérangeait pas autant que ce qu'il essayait de se faire croire.

Zero se leva et alla remplir un verre d'eau dans lequel il laissa fondre un de ses Blood Tablets. L'eau cristalline vira bientôt au bordeaux. Satisfait, Zero s'approcha du jeune vice-président et porta le verre à ses lèvres. Takuma s'étrangla avec la première gorgée, mais Zero persista à présenter le verre à ses lèvres. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur son menton et glissèrent sur les draps. Takuma avait fermé les yeux et buvait le contenu du verre avec délectation. Son corps entier frissonna de plaisir. Enfin de la nourriture.

Yagari arriva alors que Zero portait le verre aux lèvres du vampire blond pour une énième fois. Il ne restait qu'une lie plus foncée au fond du verre. Étonné, le professeur s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce.

-Tu as réussi à le faire boire ?

Zero ne répondit pas devant la stupidité de la question.

-Tu as retrouvé tes esprits, Ichijou-kun ?

-Je crois, murmura-t'il.

Yagari sourit en voyant le vice-président remercier le jeune hunter qui lui avait permis de boire. Zero semblait soudain de meilleure humeur. Il adressait un sourire encourageant au blond.

Zero porta alors seulement son attention sur les traits du vice-président. Son visage émacié fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Ses pommettes étaient clairement visibles sous la peau de son visage et ses traits étaient tirés. Des cernes noirs s'étiraient sous ses yeux. Il avait l'impression que le vice-président se desséchait. Ses lèvres étaient gercées et son teint cireux. Ses yeux émeraude paraissaient encore plus grands et plus flamboyants dans son visage à présent décharné. Il avait l'intention de devenir un squelette ?

Presque deux semaines qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien avalé, mais son organisme vampirique pouvait pallier au manque de nourriture et de sang. Un vampire ne meurt pas d'inanition. Non, il perd ses forces jusqu'à devenir aussi faible qu'un bébé, devenant une proie facile pour les hunters. Pour un vampire de la lignée d'Ichijou, cela représentait un suicide que de faire une chose pareille. Son corps affamé réveillait ses instincts vampiriques et le forçait à tenter de s'alimenter, rendant presque fou le vampire affamé. Certains gisaient en terre depuis plusieurs siècles et on entendait encore leurs hurlements d'affamés dans certaines cryptes. Ils n'étaient pas morts, loin de là. Ils étaient des démons qui ne rêvaient que d'une seule chose : fondre sur des humains et se baigner dans leur sang avant de s'en abreuver.

Zero frissonna en réalisant toute la portée du geste du jeune aristocrate. Il était vraiment désespéré pour se laisser ainsi dépérir.

- Je suis désolée, Ichijou-kun, mais je ne peux pas te libérer tout de suite. Je veux bien faire cesser la douleur quand tu bouges puisque tu as montré de la bonne volonté, mais je ne te libérerai pas encore. Je crois que tu comprends que l'on ne peut se permettre de mettre la vie des étudiants en danger.

-Je comprends, sensei.

Yagari s'avança vers le jeune homme et effaça le symbole qu'il avait tracé sur l'un de ses bras.

-Essaye de remuer les doigts.

Takuma ne réussit pas à effectuer le simple geste, mais la douleur qu'il attendait, le cœur battant, ne se manifesta pas comme il l'avait craint.

-Merci.

-Ne me décois pas, Ichijou-kun. Si tu brises ma confiance, je devrais sévir et je ne crois pas que tu apprécies de te retrouver avec un trou au milieu du crâne.

_C'est une habitude de chasseur que de menacer de trouer les gens ?_ pensa Takuma en souriant. Qu'est-ce que Yagari aurait dit en réalisant que Zero lui avait fait la même menace un peu plus tôt ? Takuma laissa échapper un petit rire, attirant l'attention des deux hunters.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y te fais rire, Takuma ? demanda Zero.

-Vous êtes pareils tous les deux ! Vous êtes deux à menacer de me refaire le portrait à coup de balle. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à me retrouver avec des trous sur tout le corps vous savez.

Les deux hunters se jaugèrent du regard et reportèrent bientôt leur attention sur le vice-président qui s'étouffa en riant.

-Pardon, mais la situation est tellement ridicule… Je suis attaché et je me ris de vous deux. Il doit vraiment me manquer une case.

Zero ne releva pas mais se dit qu'effectivement, c'était une drôle de situation. Incapable de se nourrir à cause de la peine que lui infligée le Kuran…il riait maintenant de ses deux gardiens ! Le hunter se promit de faire tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour l'aider à surmonter cette situation.

Quelques jours plus tard, Yagari libéra enfin Takuma du sort le clouant à son lit. Takuma s'étira de tout son long et tentant de se lever. Son corps étant ankylosé, le moindre mouvement lui faisait mal. Zero l'aida à se lever et à faire quelques pas dans l'infirmerie. Peu à peu, le jeune homme semblait reprendre goût à la vie même si on pouvait régulièrement apercevoir une étincelle de tristesse flotter dans son regard.

Le directeur vint visiter Takuma avant qu'il ne quitte l'infirmerie pour tenter de l'interroger une nouvelle fois. Le jeune homme ne fut pas plus explicite. Son expression s'assombrit quand Kaien lui révéla le but de sa visite.

-Je vais bien, Directeur Cross. J'étais épuisé c'est tout et puis… je préfère ne pas parler.

-Pourquoi, Takuma-kun ?

Kaien fronça les sourcils en entendant l'affirmation de son étudiant. Seulement épuisé ? Il le prenait pour qui ? Il voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas très bien même si son état s'était sensiblement amélioré au cours des derniers jours. Il avait repris quelques couleurs et des forces mais il restait encore faible moralement. Kaien voyait bien la douleur ancrée dans son regard mais il ne pouvait tenter de le forcer à parler et risquer de le blesser un peu plus. C'était de jouer avec le feu que de tenter de le forcer à parler alors qu'il ne savait pas ce qui rongeait son âme, aussi surement que le feu consume le bois.

- Ma porte te reste ouverte. Tu peux partir si tu le souhaites. Mais promet-moi de t'alimenter correctement, Takuma.

-Merci. Oui monsieur.

Takuma lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de se lever et de prendre lentement la direction de la porte. Lorsqu'il sortit à l'extérieur du bâtiment, il ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration. Comme l'air frais lui avait manqué !

On était dimanche et la Night Class n'avait pas cour. Le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon. Une main se posa sur l'épaule du blond, le faisant sursauter. Tournant la tête, il se retrouva à fixer Zero. Tiens, il n'avait jamais remarqué être légèrement plus grand que le hunter.

-Je te raccompagne à ton dortoir avant que toutes les filles de la Day Class ne te sautent dessus en te croisant.

-Oh. Oui. Tu as raison.

Takuma prit les devants. Comme promis, Zero le ramena jusqu'au portail du Dortoir de la Lune. Son air revêche avait empêché bon nombres de jeunes filles de les aborder et Takuma lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'était pas sûr de réussir à faire bonne figure devant elles. Il ne voulait pas de leur sollicitude. Il leur avait néanmoins adressé un sourire faux, mais elles ne semblaient avoir rien remarqué. Il fanit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vu de la porte marquant l'entrée du dortoir vampirique.

Takuma tressaillit en songeant que quelques centaines de mètre plus loin se trouvait Kaname. Qu'allait-il faire en le voyant ?

-Ça va aller, Ichijou ?

-Oui. Je crois et puis… je dois y retourner. J'ai des devoirs à remplir.

Zero hocha la tête. Le gardien de la porte l'ouvrit en reconnaissant le vice-président. Le cœur battant, Ichijou franchit l'ouverture. La porte se referma en grondant derrière lui. Il était de nouveau seul.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le pavillon, un silence de plomb s'installa. Kain se leva lorsqu'il entra et s'approcha.

-Comment vas-tu, Takuma ?

-Je vais bien, Akatsuki.

Le vice-président lui adressa un large sourire avant de monter les marches menant à l'étage. Tous le suivirent du regard, intrigués de savoir pourquoi le blond avait été absent pendant 6 jours et pourquoi il avait perdu connaissance en se rendant en classe. Takuma entra dans sa chambre, se changea puis se coucha. Il était épuisé.

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard quand Shiki entra dans la pièce. Takuma passa une main sur le visage, tentant d'éloigner les dernières brumes de sommeil. Il se leva lentement et alla s'asperger le visage d'eau froide. Il en avait assez d'être enfermé à l'intérieur. Un éclat de lumière attira son attention. Appuyé contre la table de chevet, la garde de son sabre accrochait la lumière, la reflétant en de multiples éclats lumineux. Et si …

Takuma enfila des vêtements confortables, empoigna son sabre d'une main et sortit dans le parc. Il s'éloigna du bâtiment de la Night Class pour ne pas que les autres le suive et se retrouva finalement près de la fontaine de l'Académie. Takuma sortit la lame de son fourreau et posa ce dernier sur le banc de pierre.

Il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Lorsqu'il se sentit assez calme, il donna quelques coups dans le vide devant lui, soupesant la lame dans sa main. Il se mit ensuite à se déplacer, semblant tourner autour d'un ennemi imaginaire. Il enchaina les coups et oublia le fil du temps. De la lisière du bois, quelqu'un l'observait mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, son esprit tout entier tourné vers son exercice.

Appuyé contre un arbre, les bras croisés sur son torse, Zero l'observa tout le temps que dura son exercice. Lorsqu'il vit le blond s'effondrer sur le banc de pierre, essoufflé, Zero décida de s'avancer. Son petit manège n'avait pas duré longtemps, qu'une dizaine de minutes vu son manque de force.

Takuma avait fermé les yeux, tentant de calmer sa respiration et le vertige qu'il sentait poindre. Il en avait peut-être un peu trop fait.

Il se redressa lentement en entendant le bruit des pas du jeune homme résonner sur le pavé. Il sourit en constatant que c'était Zero qui s'approchait. Celui-ci n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'observer. Il avait eu la chance d'arriver au bon moment en faisant sa ronde dans le parc.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de t'agiter autant dans ton état ?

-Non, mais j'avais besoin de faire autre chose que de dormir. J'en avais assez d'être enfermé et des regards curieux de mes camarades.

Le vice-président se rallongea en prenant garde de laisser de l'espace au hunter pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

Le jeune hunter baissa les yeux vers le visage du blond. Quelques mèches s'étaient collées à son front sous l'effort qu'il avait déployé. Zero avança une main et les repoussa doucement. Le cœur de Takuma battit un peu plus fort en sentant la main fraiche du hunter sur sa peau. Le geste était tendre et le hunter semblait détendu. Il ne semblait pas troublé d'avoir posé ce geste ou ne portait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait.

Le blond réalisa en observant le visage de Zero qu'il était beau. Sans le froncement de sourcil qui ornait habituellement son visage il dégageait une certaine faiblesse tout à fait charmante.

Takuma se redressa et planta un regard troublé dans les yeux du hunter. Il avança doucement une main qu'il posa sur la joue du hunter. Il approcha doucement sous visage du sien. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Takuma ferma lentement les yeux avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle du hunter. Surpris, Zero tenta tout d'abord de le repousser mais se laissa finalement aller. Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille et plaça son autre main dans la chevelure du blond.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Takuma s'éloigna lentement en s'excusant pour son comportement. Il détala à toutes jambes en direction de son dortoir. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Hébété, Zero tenta de le retenir d'une main mais il en fut incapable. Le bras de Zero retomba le long de son corps. Baissant les yeux, il découvrit le sabre du vampire. Il n'avait plus qu'à lui rapporter.

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 5 de Coeur d'ange ! Merci pour les reviews ^^ N'hésitez pas à en laisser. Je me fais un plaisir de répondre à tous !

Chapitre un peu particulier puisque... à la fin j'ai intégré le début d'un nouveau texte ! C'est une fic que j'ai commencé à développer sur VK mais c'est un UA dans lequel je transforme Takuma en musicien et où je le transporte à New-York. J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur la question !

Réponse à une review :

Sarina : Je suis bien contente que tu aimes et que j'ailles réussi à te faire aimer ce couple-ci ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review!

Rating : T. Il y a du sang. Bah oui, ce sont des vampires !

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino !

Bonne lecture !

Takuma courut à perdre haleine jusqu'au dortoir ou du moins tenta-il de s'y rendre. Il était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui venait de se produire entre lui et Zero. Il réalisa trop tard qu'il se dirigeait droit vers Kaname. Celui-ci était en compagnie de Yuuki et se promenait dans le parc. Il percuta violemment la jeune femme qui serait tombée si le noble n'avait pas placé un bras derrière sa taille.

-Sempai ! s'exclama Yuuki, pourquoi courez-vous ?

-Je… désolée, je ne voulais pas te renverser, Yuuki.

-Tu pourrais faire attention, Ichijou. Pourquoi cours-tu ainsi ?

La voix de Kaname était tranchante comme un couperet. Takuma baissa la tête.

-Pour rien. Pardon.

-Ichijou, regarde-moi quand je te parle.

Takuma releva la tête, tremblant.

-Pourquoi cours-tu ?

-Je…

Le vice-président était incapable de répondre.

-Yuuki, laisse-nous seuls, s'il te plaît. Je vais régler ceci avec le vice-président.

-Mais Kaname-sempai… commença t'elle.

Elle lui avait attiré des ennuis ?

-S'il te plait, Yuuki.

-Bien, sempai.

La jeune fille s'inclina avant de s'éloigner pour continuer sa ronde. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers les deux hommes en s'éloignant. Que se passait-il donc sous ses yeux ?

Une fois que Yuuki fut hors de vu, Kaname attrapa Takuma par les épaules et le plaqua durement contre un arbre. Takuma gémit de douleur. Sa respiration se saccada quand il croisa les yeux du noble. Il était furieux.

-Ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle Takuma ou tu vas le regretter. Ne tente plus jamais de faire du mal à Yuuki.

-Je ne voulais pas…

-Silence ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Si tu tentes encore de lui faire du mal tu vas souffrir. Je ne te tuerais pas, loin de là, mais tu vas me le payer. Mort tu ne souffrirais pas et ma vengeance serait de courte durée.

C'était un chuchotement rauque et effrayant. Kaname lui murmurait le tout à l'oreille, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Takuma frissonna de plus belle. Il avait l'impression qu'un étau venait de se refermer sur son cœur, le broyant un peu plus. Qu'est-ce qui était advenu de l'homme doux et prévenant qu'il était quelques semaines plus tôt ?

L'écorce de l'arbre écorcha la nuque de Takuma et le sang perla sur sa peau. Kaname sourit un peu plus avant de mordre sauvagement sa gorge. Le blond laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et des larmes roulèrent en cascade sur ses joues. Pourquoi faisait-il tout cela ? Voulait-il qu'il le déteste… ou bien était-ce sa vraie personnalité qu'il avait refusé de voir jusque là ?

Un peu plus loin, en bordure de l'entrée du domaine de la Night Class, Yuuki croisa Zero et se dirigea droit vers lui. Celui-ci se dirigeait droit vers le pavillon de la Lune, chose qu'elle trouva assez étrange.

-Zero !

-Ah, Yuuki. Aurais-tu vu le vice-président Ichijou ?

-Oui ! Il est avec Kaname-sempai.

-Kaname ?

Zero fronça les sourcils en entendant l'affirmation de la jeune femme.

-Oui… et il semblait de mauvaise humeur. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça.

Kaname de mauvaise humeur ? Serait-il assez fou pour s'en prendre au blond affaibli ? L'effroi se glissa en Zero sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher et se raisonner.

-Et merde ! Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

-Devant l'entrée du dortoir de la Night Class.

Sans laisser le temps à Yuuki de comprendre ce qui se passait, Zero se mit à courir en direction du dortoir des vampires. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment quand à ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes.

Zero aperçut soudain les deux vampires et se mit à courir plus vite alors que Takuma laissait échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il déploya le sabre du vice-président devant lui et en assena un coup au noble. Le sang gicla de son épaule. De dos, Kaname n'avait rien vu venir. Il délaissa le jeune aristocrate qui glissa au sol quand il lâcha ses épaules. Takuma était tétanisé par la peur et l'horreur de la situation.

-Éloigne-toi de lui, Kuran, grogna Zero.

La fureur déformait ses traits. L'émotion avait fait virer ses yeux au rouge rubis des vampires.

Kaname jeta un regard à Zero avant de se détourner des deux hommes. Un sourire triomphant apparu sur ses lèvres. Il avait vu juste. Quelque chose semblait se développer entre les deux hommes pour que le Kiryu vole ainsi au secours du vampire blond.

Le hunter ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sifflement de colère en voyant le sang de Takuma couler le long de la mâchoire du Kuran. Le jeune homme laissa tomber le sabre sur le sol et dégaina son Bloody Rose. Il en ôta le cran de sécurité et posa un doigt sur la détente.

-Je n'ai rien à faire de lui, Kiryu. Fais en ce que tu veux.

Kaname tourna les talons en léchant ses doigts auxquels du sang s'était accroché.

Takuma s'était effondré sur le sol, catatonique, une expression d'horreur et de douleur mêlé sur son visage. Le sang continuait à couler de sa gorge et le blond palissait à vue d'oeil. S'en rendant compte, Zero laissa tomber ses plans de vengeance à l'égard du sang-pur pour s'occuper de lui.

-Et merde !

Il posa une main sur la plaie, tentant d'endiguer le saignement. Elle se referma lentement, trop lentement au gout de Zero qui voyait la couleur déserter le visage du vice-président. Celui-ci était blême comme la mort. Il n'avait presque pas de force et Kaname le mordait ! Monstre ! Salaud ! Il commençait à peine à se remettre de leur rupture et voilà qu'il faisait exprès de l'affaiblir et de lui montrer qu'il ne comptait pas pour lui en défendant Yuuki. Avait-il un cœur ?

Zero ne réfléchit pas avant de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras et de le ramener en courant au dortoir de la Day Class. Le sabre resta sur place, tâché du sang du noble, témoin silencieux de l'affrontement ayant eu lieu. Le hunter entra en coup de vent dans le bâtiment et défonça presque la porte du bureau directorial.

-Regardez ce que ce salaud lui a fait !

-Mais de quoi parles-tu, Ze…

Le directeur se leva brusquement de son siège qui tomba sur le sol avec fracas. Il fit le tour de son bureau et observa quelques secondes Takuma qui reposait toujours dans les bras de Zero, concurrençant sans problème la chemise blanche du jeune homme du point de vue de la couleur. Ses cheveux en paraissaient encore plus lumineux.

-Allons l'étendre à l'infirmerie.

Takuma ne reprit pas conscience même une fois installé dans un lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Zero.

-Il faut qu'il se nourrisse. Je suis prêt à lui donner mon sang si cela peut l'aider à se rétablir, mais je doute que cela suffise. Il faudrait que…

-Vous voulez dire que…

-Oui. Il faudrait qu'un vampire lui donne le sien.

-Je vois.

Zero se renfrogna mais se dit au fond de lui-même que si c'était le sacrifice à faire pour voir le vampire blond se rétablir, cela ne lui dérangeait pas plus que cela de lui donner son sang. Le noble Kuran allait payer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, se jura Zero.

-Attendons qu'il se réveille.

Zero s'installa dans un coin et se mit à réfléchir. Oui, il donnerait de son sang au jeune aristocrate si cela pouvait l'aider à se rétablir. Il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état de faiblesse. Lui qui était normalement si souriant, si rayonnant était devenu… l'ombre de lui-même et cela ne plaisait pas au jeune hunter. Il savait ce qu'était le besoin impérieux de sang qui devait tirailler le vice-président, en ayant lui-même tellement souffert. Son cœur se serra en imaginant que l'Association pourrait mettre le jeune homme sur sa liste des vampires à éliminer en apprenant la situation. Non. Il ne laisserait pas cela se produire.

Quelques heures plus tard, Takuma ouvrit enfin les yeux, faible et nauséeux. Il tenta de se lever mais échoua lamentablement. Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller quand un vertige fit son apparition.

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent près de son lit en l'entendant remuer.

-Ne bouge pas, Takuma-kun ! Tu es trop faible.

Celui-ci porta lentement une main à son cou. Les traces des canines de Kaname étaient encore là bien que les plaies avaient arrêtées de saigner. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé que celui-ci l'ait mordu. Pourquoi ?

Takuma se recroquevilla sous la couverture, tentant de fuir la réalité. Non, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui s'était passé après sa chute. Et si… et si Zero l'avait tué ? Cette pensée le révoltait autant qu'elle le réjouissait après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Ce qu'il lui avait fait était tout simplement barbare et cruel. Tout pour le rendre exécrable à ses yeux finalement.

Zero s'assit sur le bord du lit et avança doucement une main qu'il enfouit dans la chevelure blonde. Si fort et si vulnérable. Si lumineux et pourtant plein de ténèbres de par sa nature de vampire. Un vampire plus humain que bien des humains par plusieurs côtés de sa personnalité. Il était honnête, gentil, attentionné… que demander de plus ? Pourquoi Kaname l'avait-il autant fait souffrir ? Par amusement ? Par dédain ? Pourquoi ?

Kaien décida de les laisser seul en voyant que le hunter avait la situation bien en main. Il tira en partie le rideau autour du lit, leur laissant un peu d'intimité. Le vice-président accepterait peut-être plus facilement la proposition que Zero allait lui faire.

Takuma resta blotti sous la couverture, la main rassurante de Zero caressant inlassablement sa chevelure. Le jeune hunter avait tourné son regard vers la fenêtre, non masquée par le rideau et observait silencieusement les étoiles hautes perchées dans le ciel. Il n'y avait rien à dire et le silence n'était pas inconfortable, non. C'était l'un de ces silences où les paroles sont de trop.

Zero brisa pourtant le silence au bout d'un moment.

-J'espère qu'il pourrira en enfer. Ne retourne pas près de lui, Takuma. Il va continuer à te détruire et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Je sais, soupira Takuma, toujours caché sous sa couverture.

La voix étouffée du vice-président parvint faiblement aux oreilles de Zero.

-Tu…

-… Quoi, Zero-kun ?

Le cœur de Takuma accéléra subitement dans sa cage thoracique. Voulait-il parler de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt entre eux? Lui n'était, pour le moment, pas prêt à en parler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait cela mais… il dut admettre que cela ne lui avait pas déplu. Il devait prendre le temps d'analyser ses sentiments pour le jeune homme avant d'envisager d'avoir une conversation sur le sujet avec lui.

-Tu… dois avoir soif n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh…non. La voix de Takuma trembla. Mensonge.

Zero tira lentement sur le drap recouvrant le blond, dévoilant un visage orné de deux rubis.

-Tu vas essayer de mentir encore longtemps ? Si ton esprit essaye de mentir ton corps lui ne le peut pas. Tes yeux sont rouges et luisent comme deux phares dans la nuit. Tu penses vraiment que tu peux me tromper, Takuma ? Et puis… tu es vraiment mauvais menteur.

Takuma laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

-S'il te plaît, Zero, éloigne-toi. Je ne voudrais pas t'attaquer une nouvelle fois.

-Et moi je t'offre mon sang car je sais que c'est la seule chose qui peut t'aider à aller vraiment mieux.

-Non.

-Arrête de faire l'enfant. Je te dis que je te le donne alors ferme-la et…mords-moi.

Bon, d'accord, il était peut-être un peu sec avec le vice-président. Le souvenir du visage de Takuma au clair de lune lui revint en tête. Si beau. Un visage d'ange. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau et de …

-Zero.

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant son nom.

-Merci. Pardon.

Takuma dut admettre que Zero avait raison quant à sa soif dévorante.

Takuma se redressa difficilement et Zero l'aida à appuyer son dos contre les oreillers. Le blond posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de Zero. Il empoigna sa chemise et attira le gardien près de lui. Zero se laissa faire et ferma les yeux quand il sentit que le vice-président déboutonnait le haut de sa chemise, dévoilant sa gorge. Takuma la caressa doucement avant de mordre le jeune homme, tentant de le faire délicatement malgré la soif exigeante qui le tenaillait. Takuma se laissa aller en sentant le liquide carmin envahir sa bouche puis descendre dans sa gorge. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de satisfaction. Entre ses bras, le hunter se laissait faire, totalement à sa merci. Il n'avait pas pu hésiter tellement il avait peur d'attaquer un élève et puis…la perspective de mordre la gorge de Zero ne lui déplaisait pas.

Zero le laissa continuer même quand un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux. Il s'effondra sur le lit, inconscient. Takuma retira ses crocs de la plaie, mal à l'aise et paniqué.

-Directeur, murmura-t-il.

Kaien tira sur le rideau entourant le lit du jeune homme et s'avança. Il soupira en voyant le jeune hunter effondré sur les draps. Il s'approcha et souleva Zero qu'il posa dans l'autre lit de l'infirmerie. Il posa des Bloods Tablets et un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet. Il aurait probablement très soif à son réveil.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, Takuma-kun. Il va bien. Il a seulement besoin de récupérer, tout comme toi. Repose-toi. Quand tu iras mieux je veux te voir dans mon bureau.

Takuma soupira avant de laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il avait bien besoin de récupérer des forces.

Deux jours plus tard, Takuma était assis dans le bureau du directeur. Zero l'avait accompagné et s'était appuyé contre la porte. Il avait repris des forces même s'il semblait ailleurs la plupart du temps. Il ne pouvait arrêter de penser à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le soir où Kaname l'avait laissé tomber.

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir, directeur ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, Takuma-kun.

-Je vous écoute.

-Je souhaiterai te transférer dans la Day Class.

-C'est impossible.

_Le directeur est-il devenu fou ?_ pensa Takuma.

-Non. Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour ta sécurité et pour ta paix d'esprit, Takuma. Je ne crois pas que de demeurer dans l'entourage de Kaname dans les circonstances actuelles soit la meilleure solution. Zero m'a tout raconté. Ne lui en veux pas s'il te plaît. Comme Kaname a enfreint l'une des règles de l'Académie en t'attaquant, j'ai le droit de te transférer car c'est une question de sécurité. Je ne peux pas lui retirer son titre de Président mais je peux au moins faire cela. La Night Class deviendrait hors de contrôle si je faisais une chose pareille.

-Non. Ça n'a aucun sens. Je pourrais être dangereux pour les autres étudiants. Si jamais…

-Tu partageras la chambre de Zero. Il est d'accord. En fait, c'est même lui qui me l'a proposé. Et puis, Zero est lui aussi un vampire et as-tu déjà entendu parler d'un incident impliquant Zero et un élève ?

_Comme s'il ne savait pas pour moi et Yuuki,_ pensa Zero, amer.

Takuma tourna la tête vers Zero qui continuait à fixer le plancher, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Je pourrais retourner chez moi, directeur.

-Je ne voudrais pas perdre un élève comme toi, Takuma-kun. Penses-y, s'il te plaît.

Le soir-même, Takuma avait pris sa décision. Zero l'accompagna jusqu'à son dortoir pour qu'il récupère ses affaires. Le hunter avait préféré l'accompagner pour éviter toutes représailles concernant les évènements de la veille. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le pavillon, le silence tomba sur l'assemblée réunie dans le hall.

-Suis-moi, Zero.

Le hunter dévisagea froidement les élèves avant de suivre le vice-président qui montait à l'étage. Les élèves les suivirent des yeux, intrigués de voir le gardien dans leur pavillon en compagnie du blond. On aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient rien su de l'attaque dont avait été victime Takuma et qu'ils ne savaient pas que Zero avait attaqué leur maître. Étrange. Avait-il effacé leurs mémoires ? Après tout, un sang-pur était capable de tout.

Takuma sortit une valise de sous son lit et empila rapidement ses affaires à l'intérieur. Un éclat brillant sur son lit attira son attention. Son sabre avait été posé sur son couvre-lit. Il le prit en frissonnant. Était-il encore taché du sang de Kaname ? Il n'osa pas sortir l'arme de son fourreau de peur de perdre la tête en y trouvant des traces de sang. Zero le regarda faire sans rien dire, surveillant la porte.

Quand ils redescendirent, Kaname les attendait dans le hall. Zero lui lança un regard assassin tandis que Takuma baissait la tête. Ils passèrent près de lui sans rien dire. Les deux hommes allaient franchir la porte quand la voix de Kaname retentit :

-Tu sais que si tu t'en vas tu perds ton titre de vice-président, Takuma ? Et que tu ne seras plus le bienvenu ici ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille, Kaname-sama ? s'exclama Aido.

Le regard de glace que lui lança le noble le fit taire.

-Oui. Je sais ce que je fais, Kaname.

Takuma continua à avancer suivi de Zero. La porte se referma derrière eux en claquant.

Une fois la confusion passée, tous se mirent à murmurer, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kaname-sama ? demanda Ruka.

-Il a été transféré dans la Day Class.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible !

-Le directeur l'a pourtant décidé.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hanabusa, plus du tout effrayé par le regard que lui avait jeté le noble.

-Qui sait…

Kaname sourit avant de remonter dans ses appartements. La confusion régnait au sein de la Night Class. Il interdisait à Takuma d'approcher le dortoir ! Pourquoi ?

À l'extérieur, Zero et Takuma continuèrent leur périple vers la chambre du hunter. Le blond avait l'impression que son cœur venait de se déchirer. Lui qui avait été si fidèle à Kaname voilà qu'il le fuyait ! Le monde à l'envers.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Zero poussait la porte de sa chambre devant le blond. Takuma y entra et constata que les dortoirs des deux classes étaient diamétralement opposés. Ici, tout était en bois brut et le plus simple possible. Un lit et une commode supplémentaire avaient été ajoutés dans la chambre, la faisant paraître plus petite qu'elle ne l'était.

-Tu prends le lit de gauche et cette commode, dit Zero et lui pointant les dits meubles du doigt. Je dois aller voir le directeur. Installe-toi.

Takuma posa sa lourde valise sur son lit et entreprit de la vider. Il finissait de ranger ses affaires quand on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

Yuuki entra en serrant contre elle plusieurs housses à vêtement.

-Le directeur m'a demandé de t'amener tes nouveaux uniformes et de te dire que tu peux utiliser sa salle de bain. Viens, je vais te faire visiter le dortoir. Si tu veux, on peut aussi arrêter au réfectoire.

Takuma la suivit en silence tandis que la jeune femme parlait pour deux, heureuse de lui faire faire une visite du bâtiment. Takuma sourit à la jeune fille quand elle lui souhaita que son intégration à la Day Class se fasse bien.

Quand il se coucha ce soir-là, horaire de la Day Class oblige, le blond soupira en se rendant compte qu'il serait probablement bien seul dans la chambre la plupart du temps. Zero n'était pas encore rentré malgré sa promesse. Que faisait-il ?

Quelques heures avant l'aube, le hunter se glissa en silence dans la chambre, tentant de ne pas réveiller son compagnon de chambrée. Il se changea et se glissa sous les draps avec bonheur. Zero soupira en se demandant pourquoi il aimait autant regarder le blond. Et si… Zero se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Voici le petit passage que je vous ai annoncé en début de chapitre. J'aimerais avoir votre avis ^^ Il faut comprendre que c'est le prologue. UA : les personnages ne sont pas des vampires et pas des hunters.

Lieu : Queens, New York, États-Unis d'Amérique.

Le Queens est l'un des quartiers les plus touristiques de la ville de New-York et celui où la proportion d'asiatique est la plus élevée.

Résumé : Takuma est un jeune étudiant habitant le Queens à New-York et il est passionné par la musique. Il est clarinettiste. Pourtant, il n'a pas les moyens de faire des études dans ce domaine alors il oublie peu à peu son rêve. Que se passerait-il si un étranger lui donnait les moyens d'espérer entrer un jour à la Juilliard ?

La Juilliard c'est : la Juilliard school of art où sont formés des danseurs, des musiciens et des acteurs, qui, dans plusieurs cas, finiront sur les planches de Broadway.

Du fond du cœur – prologue :

New-York, 2004.

L'adolescent aux yeux verts ouvrit des yeux émerveillés en entendant le timbre de l'instrument. Le professeur lui sourit gentiment avant de le lui donner et de lui dire de faire comme lui, soit de souffler !

Takuma porta le bec à sa bouche, indécis sur la façon de faire. Kaien éclata de rire en voyant son hésitation.

-N'hésites pas ! Souffle !

Le jeune homme serra les lèvres autour du bec en plastique et de l'anche. Son souffle fit vibrer l'anche et bientôt il sentit la vibration pulser sous ses doigts. Un faible son strident sortit de l'instrument. Gêné, Takuma rougit. C'était plus difficile à maîtriser qu'il ne le pensait ! Ça avait pourtant l'air si facile !

-Super, dit le jeune homme.

Kaien lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, ravi d'avoir un élève enthousiaste devant son cour et son instrument. La distribution continua et lorsque tous eurent un instrument en main, Kaien alla voir chacun de ses élèves à tour de rôle pour les aider à apprendre les bases.

Certains, comme Takuma, étaient ravis de l'instrument que le professeur de musique un peu trop enthousiaste venait de leur remettre alors que d'autres boudaient dans leur coin, rabâchant que c'était un cour pour les nuls de toute façon.

Le jeune homme ne fit bientôt plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui pour se concentrer sur la feuille de doigté reposant sur son lutrin. C'est ainsi que commença son apprentissage de la musique dans une classe où régnait la cacophonie la plus totale.

Le rêve envahit alors son esprit : devenir musicien pour apaiser et transporter les gens par sa musique comme elle le faisait pour lui.

Le jeune homme oubliait tout devant une partition, son instrument dans les mains. Il oubliait sa vie précaire dans le Queens avec ses parents. Oui, la vie était plus facile ainsi. Il voulait aussi qu'on puisse être fier de lui.

Kaien souriait en voyant l'ardeur qu'il mettait à la tâche. Lui, il était fier du jeune homme et ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour l'aider à réaliser son rêve.

***

Queens, New-York, avril 2009.

Takuma fut tiré de ses réflexions par les coups de klaxon furieux résonnant autour de lui. Relevant la tête, il réalisa qu'il s'était arrêté au milieu de la voie automobile. La lumière pour les piétons s'était éteinte depuis longtemps.

Il se précipita vers le trottoir suivant en espérant ne pas se faire écraser par un taxi dans l'exercice. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de ressasser de si vieux souvenirs en s'arrêtant en plein milieu d'une artère fréquentée ?

La rue grouillait de monde et les gens se bousculaient aux portes des cafés. Takuma pressa le pas en réalisant qu'il allait être en retard au travail. Il entra en coup de vent dans la petite boutique déjà bondée en ce samedi matin.

Le jeune homme laissa tomber son sac dans l'arrière-boutique et accrocha son écusson à sa chemise à la hâte.

Yagari, le propriétaire des lieux, surgit derrière lui sans prévenir.

-Tu es en retard Takuma, constata-t-il.

-Oui, pardon je…

-Tu rêvais encore ?

Takuma rougit et préféra ne pas répondre. Il avait une propension à tomber dans la rêverie et son employeur l'avait depuis longtemps remarqué.

-Allez, file sur le plancher.

-J'y cours !

Takuma sortit de la réserve en coup de vent. Des touristes excitées se pressèrent aussitôt autour de lui. Il avait toujours la tête dans les nuages mais sous son air revêche Yagari l'aimait bien. Il était travaillant et puis… son visage d'ange attirait la clientèle féminine comme des mouches sont attirées par le miel ! Il savait aussi écouter et savait trouver des trésors de patience pour satisfaire les clients les plus difficiles.

Tôga sourit avant d'aller se poster derrière la caisse et d'offrir son plus beau sourire aux jeunes femmes que Takuma poussait vers lui. Un sourire de requin.

Lorsque la journée s'acheva, Takuma fut bien heureux de mettre la pancarte ``Fermé`` sur la porte. Enfin ! Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant. Tôga lui tendit une tasse de café brûlant qu'il accepta avec reconnaissance.

-Merci.

Le blond avait l'impression d'entendre encore le babil incessant des clients qui avaient défilés dans la boutique tout au long de la journée.

Takuma finit son café, s'étira et alla enfiler son coupe-vent. Les nuits étaient fraîches en ce mois d'avril.

Aussitôt qu'il sortit de la boutique, les bruits de la ville l'assaillirent. Les commerçants fermaient peu à peu leurs boutiques et les touristes se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Une voiture de police passa en trombe près de lui, feux et sirènes activés. Takuma resserra frileusement son col d'une main lorsqu'une bourrasque plus forte que les autres s'engouffra entre les immeubles.

Levant les yeux, Takuma chercha en vain des étoiles des yeux. Les lumières de la ville les rendaient impossibles à distinguer, encore une fois. New York, la ville qui ne dort jamais. The Big Apple.

Le blond accéléra le pas, impatient de rentrer chez lui. Le silence régnant dans la cage d'escalier de son immeuble le transporta de bonheur. Le jeune homme monta rapidement l'escalier et s'arrêta au cinquième étage. Fouillant dans ses poches, il en sortit son trousseau de clé. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il fut accueilli par une bonne odeur, provenant manifestement de la cuisine. Il ôta rapidement manteau et souliers, affamé. Jetant un coup d'œil dans le salon, le blond y trouva ses parents en train de regarder le bulletin de nouvelles du soir.

-Bonsoir !

-Bonsoir mon chéri, répondit sa mère.

Il alla ensuite s'asseoir à table devant le plat que sa mère lui avait gentiment réchauffé. Il mangea rapidement avant d'aller se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il était 22 :00. Takuma prit le manga qu'il avait oublié sur son couvre-lit et l'ouvrit. Qu'avaient donc encore inventés Ichigo et compagnie ?

Ce dimanche-là, Takuma ne travaillait pas et en profita pour dormir un peu plus longtemps qu'à l'habitude. À 10 :15 il décida cependant qu'il avait assez dormi. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche rapide.

Une fois habillé de frais, Takuma prit ses livres de cours et s'installa dans la cuisine pour commencer à réviser en vu des examens. Encore quelques semaines et il serrait libre comme l'air !

Il ouvrit ses livres d'économie et tenta de s'y plonger. Il aimait la matière mais il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose… mais quoi ?

Note : l'université à laquelle on fait référence est l'Université de New-York et non celle de Columbia.

Alors ? Que pensez-vous du chapitre 5 de Cœur d'ange et de ce prologue ? J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis, merci !


	6. Leçon de tir et fangirls

Bonjour !

En ce beau début de week-end voici le chapitre 6 de Coeur d'ange ! Comme je serais absente presqu'une semaine j'ai décidé de le poster tout de suite pour vous donner un peu de lecture ^^

Réponse à Dreamy : Merci de suivre cette fic ! Oui, je mets à mal Kaname mais personnellement il m'arrive de vraiment le voir comme un type super manipulateur etc. Je suis contente si tu adores ^^ Voici la suite ! Pour ce qui est de Du fond du coeur je la continue. Le chapitre 1 sera en ligne sous peu, quand j'aurais eu le temps de le taper. Je suis assez occupée dans le moment.

Rating : T.

Pairing : Takuma/Zero.

Droits d'auteur : Tout est à Matsuri Hino sauf les idées tordues ^^

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 :

Takuma fut réveillé en sursaut par Zero qui ouvrit brusquement les rideaux couvrant la fenêtre.

-Hum…déjà ?

Le jeune homme ramena la couverture sur son visage dans l'espoir de grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaire.

-Si tu es en retard ce n'est pas mon problème.

-En retard ?

Takuma jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle indiquait 08 :15. 08 :15… La classe commençait à 08 :30 !

-AAHH!!! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé avant, Zero ?

-J'ai tenté de le faire au moins une dizaine de fois alors assume !

Zero enfila sa veste en se demandant combien de temps cela prendrait à l'aristocrate pour réagir. Il entendit distinctement un soupir provenir de l'amas de couvertures ornant le lit voisin mais aucun signe du blond se levant. Il faisait exprès ou quoi ? Il hurlait mais ne se levait pas !

Le blond jeta un autre coup d'œil à sa montre en se frottant les yeux. Elle indiquait 08 :17. Il bondit hors de son lit et s'empressa de se changer. Hanabusa avait déteindu sur lui ou quoi ? Il n'était jamais en retard ou à la dernière minute normalement ! Takuma préféra ne pas penser à ce qui l'avait vraiment épuisé. Non, il ne voulait pas penser au noble. Et il venait de le faire !

Zero s'était immédiatement dirigé vers la porte de la chambre quand l'ex-vice-président avait bondi de son lit comme un diable dans l'eau bénite. Il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'être là pendait qu'il s'habillait, non ? Aux dernières nouvelles il n'était pas impotent. Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues du hunter quand, la main sur la poignée de la porte, il tourna la tête pour dire au vampire de se dépêcher. Celui-ci avait aperçu un dos bien dessiné et une peau de nacre ô combien attirante !

Yuuki jeta un regard interrogateur à Zero quand il sortit. Pourquoi est-ce que le jeune homme avait-il les pommettes rosées ?

Lorsque Takuma sortit enfin de la chambre, Zero et Yuuki l'attendaient dans le couloir. Zero semblait être légèrement énervé. Probablement à cause de mon retard, se dit Takuma. À moins que ce fut à cause de la morsure… ou du baiser !

Yuuki se tourna vers le vampire quand elle entendit la porte claquer. Elle lui sourit gentiment avant de s'avancer vers lui.

-Bonjour, Ichijou-sempai! Le directeur nous a demandé de t'accompagner jusqu'à la salle de classe ! Il a décidé de te mettre dans notre classe pour éviter les incidents et être certain que tu t'adapterais sans trop de mal.

-Merci.

Il adressa un sourire à la jeune femme qui le lui rendit avant de tirer les deux jeunes hommes derrière elle. Ils allaient vraiment être en retard !

Les retardataires qu'ils croisèrent sur leur passage se mirent à chuchoter en remarquant que Takuma portait un uniforme de la Day Class. Que faisait-il là et avec leur uniforme ?

Quelques filles tentèrent discrètement d'approcher le jeune homme mais Zero les en dissuada en leur lançant un regard de glace. Elles se figèrent instantanément et reculèrent de quelques pas. Elles voulaient bien approcher le beau jeune homme, mais pas se faire lyncher par le gardien ! Il leur faisait peur avec son air renfrogné et ses hurlements incessants concernant la Night Class.

Quand Takuma entra dans la classe encadré des deux gardiens, le professeur lui fit signe d'approcher. Les élèves se mirent à chuchoter et certains le pointèrent du doigt en donnant un coup de coude à leur voisin. Les chuchotements se turent quand le professeur leva une main, réclamant par le fait même le silence.

-Bon matin à tous ! Nous avons aujourd'hui le privilège d'accueillir dans notre classe Ichijou Takuma. J'espère que vous lui fournirez un accueil digne de notre classe ! Takuma-kun a été transféré de la Night Class pour des raisons personnelles et je vous demanderai donc de ne pas lui poser de questions puisque cela ne vous regarde pas, jeunes gens !

Les élèves acquiescèrent en silence devant les propos du professeur. Le professeur jeta un regard à la ronde avant de déclarer :

-Il y a une place de libre près de Zero-kun. Prends place, s'il te plaît, Takuma-kun.

Le jeune homme monta rapidement les marches de l'amphithéâtre avant de s'asseoir près de Zero qui lui tendit un manuel de mathématique. Plusieurs jeunes femmes se mirent à glousser en l'observant et semblaient beaucoup plus passionnées par le visage d'ange du jeune homme que par le cour de mathématique. Takuma tenta de faire comme s'il ne voyait rien mais il commençait à trouver cela un peu gênant d'être le centre de l'attention. Plusieurs jeunes filles rougirent quand il leur sourit en leur faisant signe de se tourner vers le professeur. Celui-ci avait posé les mains sur ses hanches et exhortaient les élèves à la concentration. Ils auraient tout le temps de faire la connaissance du jeune homme plus tard mais les examens n'attendraient pas, eux !

À la pause déjeuner, un groupe de jeunes femmes entoura le blond qui se demanda comment il pourrait leur échapper. Il se tourna vers le gardien pour réclamer son aide mais celui-ci avait disparu. Où était-il ? Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi les élèves l'avaient entouré. Si Zero avait été là, il les aurait surement maintenu loin de lui.

Une petite brune saisit l'une de mains de Takuma, le forçant à se lever. Elle et ses amies le tirèrent derrière elles jusqu'au réfectoire. Il avait la drôle d'impression de se retrouver entouré de hyènes et de n'être qu'une pauvre proie entre leurs pattes. Il prit le premier plat qu'il vit et tenta de s'éclipser discrètement mais son plan avorta quand une jeune femme attrapa un pan de sa veste entre ses doigts. Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de le traîner jusqu'à leur table sans qu'il ne puisse protester en hurlant qu'il était beaucoup trop beau pour manger seul. Les jeunes femmes foudroyèrent Yuuki du regard quand elle tenta de s'interposer.

-Cela ne te regarde en rien, Cross.

-Va jouer ailleurs, nous discutons avec Ichijou-sempai. N'est-ce pas, sempai ?

Takuma répondit par un sourire gêné.

Interloquée, Yuuki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. Zero allait être furieux en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à empêcher l'ex vice-président de se faire assaillir par un groupe d'élèves ! Il lui avait expressément demandé de veiller sur lui !

Les jeunes femmes se mirent à babiller, tentant de poser le plus de questions possibles à Takuma sur lui et les autres élèves de la Night Class.

-Hanabusa-sempai est si beau ! A-t-il une petite amie ?

-Et Kaname-sempai ?

Takuma frissonnait imperceptiblement à la mention du noble quand une ombre apparut soudain sur son plateau, lui faisant tourner la tête. Les jeunes femmes arrêtèrent de parler en découvrant le hunter derrière le blond.

-Bonjour, Zero-kun, dit Takuma, tout sourire.

-Le directeur Cross veut te voir dans son bureau.

-Merci de l'information.

Le blond se tourna vers les adolescentes l'entourant et dit, en leur envoyant son plus beau sourire :

-Pardonnez-moi mesdemoiselles mais je ne voudrais pas faire attendre le directeur ! Bon appétit à toutes !

Le gardien était définitivement son sauveur ! Il se leva et le suivit avec gratitude à l'extérieur du réfectoire. Zero se dit que Yuuki faisait une bien mauvaise gardienne. Même pas capable de repousser quelques élèves inoffensives !

-Merci, Zero. J'avais l'impression que j'allais me faire dévorer.

Takuma soupira tandis que Zero laissait un léger sourire s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

-Que veux le directeur ?

-En fait il voulait que je te donne ça.

Zero mit une main dans sa veste et en sortit un petit revolver.

-Il est chargé de balles anti-vampires au cas où on essaierait de t'attaquer à nouveau. Même Kuran ne pourra rien faire si tu lui tires dessus avec ça. Transporter un sabre est un peu…voyant comme me l'a fait remarquer le directeur, bien que ce soit une arme efficace.

-Oh.

Takuma hésita en voyant l'arme. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée qu'il se promène avec une arme sur lui? Il ne savait pas s'en servir après tout ! Il risquait de blesser n'importe qui d'autre qu'un agresseur potentiel.

-C'est pour ta sécurité. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que l'autre cinglé tente de recommencer et peut-être même qu'il fera pire…

Le débit du hunter ralentit finalement jusqu'à ce que les mots meurent sur ses lèvres. Il prit soudain un air soucieux, comme s'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait réalisé que le Kuran pouvait recommencer à maltraiter Takuma malgré son changement de classe.

Takuma prit l'arme des mains du hunter et la glissa dans sa veste. L'inquiétude du hunter le touchait beaucoup. Malgré son air froid habituel il avait bon cœur et se souciait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Une petite étincelle se réveilla en Takuma.

-Je vais essayer de ne pas courir au devant des ennuis mais… je ne sais pas m'en servir.

Incrédule, Zero éclata de rire devant la déclaration du vampire blond. Il aurait cru qu'il aurait su s'en servir. Takuma lui jeta un regard étonné. Pourquoi riait-il ainsi ? Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le hunter était beaucoup plus beau sans son éternel air revêche.

-Tu te souviens où est situé la salle de tir, non ? Yuuki t'a fait visiter il me semble.

-Oui.

-Rejoins-moi y vers 18 :00 et je te montrerai ce qu'il y a à savoir.

-Bien. Merci, Zero.

Zero tourna alors les talons. Il avait eu la subite envie de fondre à nouveau sur les lèvres du blond et préférait s'éloigner avant que ça ne dégénère à nouveau. Ces lèvres si douces et si attirantes. Le hunter jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il vit le blond pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de prendre le chemin du réfectoire. Au loin, des élèves hurlaient son nom. Pris d'une impulsion, Zero l'attrapa vivement par un bras et le tira derrière lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Zero ?

-Je te sauve de ces harpies.

_Mais quelle mouche a-t-elle pu piquer Zero pour qu'il agisse ainsi ?_ se demanda Takuma. Le hunter lui fit traverser une partie de l'Académie au pas de charge sous les regards incrédules des élèves. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans les appartements du Directeur.

-Euh, Zero… nous ne devrions pas être là n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne crois pas que cela lui pose problème.

Takuma se laissa tirer jusqu'à la cuisine où Zero le poussa vers une chaise. Il ouvrit ensuite le réfrigérateur dans le but de lui trouver quelque chose à manger. Il n'avait probablement rien avalé vu les incessantes questions des élèves qu'il avait entendu en s'approchant de leur table. Au même moment, Kaien entra dans la cuisine.

-Oh, bonjour directeur ! s'exclama le blond.

-Bonjour Takuma-kun ! Tout se passe bien ?

-Oui, je crois…

-Je viens de le sauver d'un groupe de harpies, intervint Zero, caché derrière la porte du réfrigérateur ouverte au maximum.

-Un groupe de harpies ?

-En fait c'est que certaines élèves voulaient…activement faire ma connaissance, dit Takuma.

-Mais c'est normal ! Vous êtes si beaux ! J'aimerais tellement que vampires et humains puissent cohabiter en paix !

Des étoiles dans les yeux, Kaien se mit à parler de son rêve et, poli, Takuma l'écoutait en hochant la tête. Il gardait un œil sur le hunter qui semblait s'énerver en entendant les propos de l'ex-hunter. Plusieurs bruits secs tirèrent le directeur de ses rêveries.

-Que fais-tu, Zero ?

-Un sandwich.

-Laisse-moi faire !

Kaien retira le sac de pain des mains du hunter qui lui jeta un regard mauvais. Il ne lui avait pas demandé son aide à celui-là ! Kaien ouvrit les différents plats d'ingrédients et poussa le jeune homme de devant le comptoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois hommes étaient attablés devant des sandwichs et des tasses de thé. Zero releva soudain les yeux quand une main se posa sur son visage.

-Tu avais des miettes sur le visage, dit Takuma en souriant.

-Ahh…

Le directeur Cross sourit. Est-ce que quelque chose se tramait entre les deux vampires ? Et bien c'était une bonne chose ! Zero avait besoin d'apprendre à faire confiance aux gens et Takuma de réapprendre à aimer après ce que lui avait fait le noble Kuran. _Et puis_, songea Kaien, _ils vont bien ensemble !_

Zero fixa ses yeux d'améthyste dans ceux de Takuma. Ce qu'y lut le blond le fit frissonner. Était-ce… de l'amour qu'il lisait dans ses yeux ? Takuma ferma ses paupières, coupant le contact visuel. Quand il les rouvrit, Zero s'était levé et était en train d'empiler les couverts dans l'évier, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Une sonnerie retentit dans le bâtiment, annonçant la reprise des cours.

-Il est temps de vous rendre en classe. Bon après-midi à vous deux !

Et Kaien disparut en chantonnant. _Quelle drôle de personne,_ se dit Takuma. _Impossible de croire qu'il fut le plus grand hunter à une certaine époque. Il agit presque comme un enfant!_

Les deux élèves se levèrent et regagnèrent leur classe. Les jeunes femmes qui avaient kidnappé Takuma jetèrent des regards mauvais au gardien qui fit comme s'il ne voyait rien. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec elles.

La fin des cours sonna enfin quand Takuma pensa qu'elle ne viendrait jamais. Il aurait bien du mal à se faire à ce nouvel horaire. Plusieurs élèves se levèrent précipitamment pour pouvoir avoir la meilleur place possible pour assister à la sortie de la Night Class. Takuma sourit tristement avant de prendre le chemin de sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas les voir. Et surtout pas LE voir.

L'ex vice-président mangea rapidement avant de se rendre à la salle de tir. On tenta de l'approcher mais il prétexta une occupation urgente avant de filer hors du réfectoire, ce qui n'était pas faux. Il prit quelques Blood Tablets, ne voulant pas attaquer Zero à nouveau. Non, il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise.

Quand il approcha de la salle de tir, le son assourdi de coups de feu lui parvinrent à travers la porte blindée. À l'intérieur, Zero était seul et tirait sur une cible fixée au mur. Takuma resta près de la porte, ne voulant pas déranger le jeune hunter. Celui-ci tourna finalement la tête et aperçut le blond.

-Viens là, je vais te montrer comment tirer.

Le gardien se retourna et prit un revolver dans une boite de transport posée sur le sol. Takuma s'approcha et Zero lui montra comment charger l'arme. Il lui dit que les ``chambres`` contenaient les balles et que ce genre d'arme ne se bloque pas.

-Si tu pèses sur la détente tu tires une balle et le barillet va tourner pour mettre une autre chambre devant le canon. Il est important d'avoir les pieds bien à plat et d'être stable sur ses jambes pour tirer. Ne soit pas surpris si tu sens un choc en tirant car l'arme produit un certain recul.

Takuma écoutait attentivement les explications du hunter, conscient que sa vie pouvait un jour en dépendre.

-Place-toi devant la cible, dit Zero en lui tendant le pistolet.

Le blond se plaça devant la cible et leva l'arme devant lui.

-Détends-toi, dit Zero. Lève un peu plus le bras.

Le hunter s'approcha et se retrouva presque collé dans son dos, concentré sur ses explications et à rectifier la posture de son élève. Une odeur de thé vert emplit ses narines. Inconsciemment, il respira plus profondément, tentant d'enregistrer le parfum dans sa mémoire.

-Tu dois bloquer ta respiration quand tu appuies sur la détente pour éviter que le canon bouge. Appuie d'un coup et garde les bras bien tendus. N'aie pas peur, tout va bien se passer, dit Zero en voyant le blond froncer les sourcils. Vise le centre de la cible.

Takuma suivit à la lettre les instructions du gardien. La balle n'atteint pas le centre de la cible mais il s'en tira honorablement pour un premier essai. Zero le félicita avant de l'enjoindre à recommencer. Lorsque le barillet fut vide, il posa l'arme sur le comptoir de la salle de tir. Beaucoup plus difficile de viser que ce qu'il pensait mais au moins il réussirait à atteindre sa cible, ce qui serait probablement suffisant pour éloigner un agresseur.

La présence du hunter le troublait bien plus qu'il ne l'eut bien admis. Il observa avec attention le jeune homme quand il reprit une arme pour s'entraîner. Tenir une arme lui semblait naturel. Takuma lui jeta un regard à la dérobée quand Zero enleva sa veste. On devinait ses muscles sous sa chemise blanche. Sa cravate dénouée pendait à son cou, lui donnant un look de mauvais garçon. Le blond sourit discrètement à cette pensée.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée dans la salle de tir et Zero fut heureux de constater que, grâce à ses conseils, le plus vieux serait capable de se défendre sans son sabre et sans ses pouvoirs. Ils savaient tous deux que contre Kaname il ne pourrait rien même avec ses pouvoirs d'aristocrate.

Quand Takuma se coucha ce soir-là, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Zero. Un pincement au cœur lui rappela cependant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à tourner la page malgré ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux du jeune homme plus tôt.

À l'extérieur, appuyé à une balustrade, Zero ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui lui prenait d'être aussi protecteur envers le vice-président et d'avoir rougit en voyant son dos. Il ne pouvait nier que l'ex vice-président de la Night Class l'attirait plus que de raison mais… et si c'était plus que cela ? Son parfum était entêtant et son corps semblait… Amour ? Attirance ? Oui, il lui avait donné son sang mais…c'était parce que personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire, non ? Zero secoua la tête, remettant sa réflexion à plus tard. Il venait d'apercevoir des élèves de la Day Class à l'extérieur malgré le couvre-feu.

Alors ? J'espère que les explications concernant le revolver et la façon de tirer étaient claires. Pour ce qui est du recul c'est une secousse que l'on sent en tirant, produite par la balle quand elle est projetée hors du canon. ^^ Je ne m'étenderais pas plus sur le sujet à moins que certains points ne vous semblent vraiment pas clairs. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Bon week-end à tous !


	7. Folie et désespoir

Bonjour !

Voici finalement le chapitre 7 de Coeur d'ange. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire car j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le terminer, mais surtout à ce qu'il me plaise ! -_-'

Rating : T.

Pairing : Kaname-Yuuki. Zero-Takuma.

Avertissement : Mention de tentative de suicide donc âmes sensibles vous êtes prévenues.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 :

-Tu sais, dit Kaname, que l'on te cache ton passé, n'est-ce pas, Yuuki ? Et bien moi, j'ai la possibilité de te le rendre.

-Comment ? s'exclama la jeune femme en ouvrant grand les yeux.

C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait miroiter cette possibilité. Et si c'était vraiment possible ! Kaname sourit en remarquant qu'il avait capté toute son attention.

-En me laissant te transformer en vampire. Le sceau qui a été apposé sur ta mémoire sera ainsi dissous. Et puis… j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Yuuki, et je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

Après un silence, le noble ajouta :

-J'aimerais que tu fasses attention à ne pas te retrouver seule avec Takuma.

-Mais pourquoi ? Il est si gentil, s'indigna la jeune femme.

-Justement. Je le connais mieux que toi, Yuuki. Il est un vrai démon sous sa tignasse blonde et il n'hésiterait pas à te faire du mal. Son sourire cache un être froid et retord.

La jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre. C'était tellement soudain ! Comment mettre en doute la parole du noble ? C'était, lui qui, après tout, connaissait le mieux les élèves de sa classe.

-Je vais y réfléchir, Kaname-sempai. Je ne veux pas prendre de décision tout de suite.

Il lui adressa un doux sourire qui la fit rougir avant qu'il ne la serre contre lui. Elle s'éloigna ensuite, le cœur battant, devant terminer sa ronde. Kaname éclata de rire. Si facile de la convaincre ! Il ne doutait pas qu'elle lui dirait oui.

Yuuki prit sa décision quelques jours plus tard, ayant réalisé qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre, sinon son humanité. Mais que signifiait donc être humaine, sinon vieillir puis mourir ? Mais passer l'éternité avec Kaname… malgré les risques d'un tel choix, malgré la peur qui l'avait saisie, la jeune femme avait pris sa décision sans en parler à personne. Si cela lui permettait de récupérer les souvenirs manquants de son passé… Elle voulait bien tenter le coup. C'est ainsi que la jeune gardienne se retrouva dans les appartements du noble Kuran et qu'elle lui annonça qu'elle acceptait qu'il la transforme.

Kaname l'avait serrée dans ses bras avant de la coucher sur les draps en soie, heureux de la décision qu'elle avait prise. C'était le lendemain de l'entrée de Takuma dans la Night Class. La perspective de retrouver la mémoire lui avait complètement fait oublier l'agressivité de Kaname face à un Takuma vulnérable car affaibli par son jeûne. Les questions qu'avait soulevées son acte avaient depuis longtemps disparues. Et puis… Kaname lui aurait-il vraiment menti ?

-N'aie pas peur, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Yuuki ferma les yeux lorsque les crocs percèrent sa gorge. Plusieurs heures plus tard, c'est une jeune femme transformée qui sortait du dortoir de la Night Class. Yuuki leva la main et observa la bague que Kaname lui avait donnée. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dire non. Ils s'étaient promis, étant tous petits, qu'ils vivraient ensemble, tout comme leur mère et leur père avant eux. Elle n'avait donc pas pu refuser la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui avait donnée. Aurait-elle vraiment pu dire non ? En y pensant bien elle en doutait. Son rêve devenait enfin réalité, elle qui avait si longtemps voulu prendre une plus grande place dans la vie du noble.

Yuuki avait aussi réalisé qu'elle ne pourrait pas fuir le Directeur éternellement pour lui cacher sa transformation, alors elle avait décidée de prendre les devants et de lui transmettre la requête que Kaname voulait lui présenter, lui révélant aussi sa transformation.

En se rendant au bureau de Kain, Yuuki croisa Takuma. Celui-ci s'arrêta net en la voyant. Pris d'un doute, le blond demanda, la voix chevrotante :

-Yuuki ?

-Oui ?

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, le cœur battant.

La sérénité précaire du jeune homme vola en éclat. Non, il n'avait pas pu ! NON ! La réalité le lacéra aussi impitoyablement qu'un bourreau tranche la tête du condamné à mort. La vampiresse le regarda dans les yeux, totalement ignorante de la raison du soudain mutisme du vice-président et de l'air choqué qu'il affichait.

-NON ! NON !

-Que se passe-t-il ? Suis-je si monstrueuse ?

Yuuki fit un pas vers le blond, ses longs cheveux flottant derrière elle tels une traine. L'incompréhension et l'inquiétude qu'il lisait dans ses yeux le déstabilisèrent quelques secondes. Elle n'était donc pas encore totalement sous son emprise. La douleur reprit pourtant le dessus, éclipsant tous les autres sentiments qu'il ressentait.

-POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ?

Il saisit la jeune femme par les épaules et la secoua.

-Sempai ! Vous me faites mal !

Yuuki leva des yeux remplient de peur vers le visage de Takuma qui ne semblait plus rien entendre, comme en transe. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

La fureur et la tristesse déformaient le visage du blond en un masque grimaçant de démon. Un démon aux ailes d'ange.

Le souffle coupé par la violence des émotions l'assaillant, Takuma lâcha la jeune femme qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Incompréhension. Peur.

Pourquoi s'était-il mis dans un tel état en la voyant ? Et si… Kaname avait raison ? Les paroles du noble lui revinrent :

-J'aimerais que tu fasses attention à ne pas te retrouver seule avec Takuma.

-Mais pourquoi ? Il est si gentil, s'indigna la jeune femme.

-Justement. Je le connais mieux que toi, Yuuki. Il est un vrai démon sous sa tignasse blonde et il n'hésiterait pas à te faire du mal.

Kaname l'avait attirée contre lui et serrée contre son torse dans un geste protecteur et aimant. Le cœur de Yuuki avait battu plus vite tel un oiseau en cage devant un chat se léchant les babines. Elle avait fermé les yeux, heureuse d'être blottie contre lui.

Yuuki, innocente petite Yuuki. Tu ne comprends pas que tu es tombé dans son piège ? Il te détruira, Yuuki. Oh oui… il est maître dans cet art pensa Takuma avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Les pensées de Takuma s'emmêlèrent jusqu'à former un magma informe. Seule la douleur se faisait ressentir, parvenant à submerger toutes les autres émotions tentant de se faire entendre.

Un cri d'animal blessé monta dans sa gorge. Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs, tentant de fuir la réalité mais surtout Yuuki. Il avait vu l'anneau à son doigt. Fiancée. Elle était fiancée à Kaname et elle était redevenue vampire. Elle n'était plus humaine. Il revit le sourire accueillant de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle l'avait accueilli dans la Day Class. Que deviendrait-elle ? Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle chose se préparait dans l'ombre sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte.

Un jour. Un seul jour s'était écoulé depuis qu'il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois. Douleur. Souffrance. Il courait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs, tentant de noyer ses pensées dans une course effrénée. En nage, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Takuma aperçut la porte de la salle de tir. Il l'ouvrit brusquement et se réfugia à l'intérieur, certain qu'il n'y serait pas dérangé. Silence de mort. Le seul son audible dans la pièce était celui de sa respiration précipitée.

Un rire hystérique s'échappa de ses lèvres. Remplacé. Il avait été remplacé. L'espoir qui subsistait en lui s'éteignit comme un fétu de paille par jour de pluie. Un sanglot amer monta dans sa gorge. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'une telle nouvelle provoquerait une réaction aussi intense chez lui.

La douleur le clouait sur place et brouillait ses pensées. Il s'assit dans un coin et cacha sa tête dans ses bras.

Comment toute cette folie avait-elle commencée déjà ? Comment sa vie avait-elle basculée ?

L'horreur s'était produite en deux étapes. La première avait été son rejet par Kaname et la deuxième venait de se produire : la transformation de Yuuki en vampire et ses fiançailles avec le sang-pur.

Takuma pouvait sans problème imaginer comment s'était passé cette deuxième partie. Avait-elle résistée à sa prise sur elle ? Ou bien avait-elle succombée à son charme vampirique ? Il l'avait probablement allongée sur les draps de soie et murmuré des mots doux à l'oreille tout le long de sa macabre transformation. Belle pour l'éternité. Sienne pour toujours. La Fiancée. Une autre victime de sa malveillance et de sa cruauté.

Il revit les draps de soie et le faible éclairage de la chambre du noble. Des draps qu'il avait partagés avec lui. Et maintenant…

Takuma n'en pouvait plus. Les yeux secs, il n'avait plus assez de larmes pour pleurer, encore une fois, pour s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il avait cru s'être détaché du noble mais c'était faux. Il ne l'avait pas oublié. De voir Yuuki la bague au doigt lui avait labouré le cœur. Le désespoir avait resserré ses griffes autour de son âme torturée, prête à exploser.

Et là, sur le sol de béton, un étui. Et si… Takuma l'ouvrit en tremblant. Vide. Le souvenir de l'arme qu'il avait glissée dans sa veste se rappela à lui. Le canon était froid sous ses doigts. Cinq balles anti-vampires attendaient sagement qu'on les utilise. Une seule suffirait amplement.

Oui. Oui ce serait la fin de la douleur. Il rit encore, pauvre âme brisée. Un rire grinçant, sans joie. Ses yeux fous scrutaient la porte, guettant un visiteur inattendu.

Takuma fixa la petite arme quelques secondes avant de la porter à sa tempe.

-Sayonara.

Personne ne pourrait plus le faire souffrir à l'avenir. Il avait assez donné.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur Zero qui s'arrêta sur le seuil, stupéfait. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Que faisait Takuma avec une arme pointée sur la tête ?

-Pose ça.

Takuma sourit tristement avant de secouer la tête.

-Non, Zero. J'en ai assez. Le jeu est terminé. Adieu.

-Takuma, pose ce revolver. Ne fais pas une chose pareille.

-Je n'ai pas ton courage, murmura le blond.

-Ne tire pas.

La panique grimpait en flèche chez Zero. Que fait-on quand quelqu'un vous dit adieu, une arme sur la tempe ? Il approcha lentement du blond qui avait cessé de le regarder. Il leva pourtant ses yeux rougis en entendant le son de ses pas sur le béton.

-Ne bouge pas, Zero.

-On surmontera ça ensemble. Je…

-Tu quoi ? Tu as pitié ? Ce n'est ça qui va m'arrêter ! Il n'y a plus rien qui me retient ici, hurla Takuma, enragé.

-Je… je t'aime ! Ne fais pas une chose pareille !

La panique lui avait fait avouer ce qu'il tentait de se cacher depuis si longtemps. Les mots avaient jailli de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Mais était-ce si mal ? C'était un cri du cœur.

Le blond éclata de rire. Il faisait ça pour l'amadouer… non ? Zero fit quelques pas en avant, avant de se jeter sur le blond. Il le serra dans ses bras à lui en broyer les os. L'arme tomba sur le sol et Takuma éclata en sanglot. C'était vraiment dangereux ce qu'il venait de faire mais il avait eu l'impression que c'était la seule chose à faire. Il aurait pu lui tirer dessus sans trop de difficulté mais il n'avait rien fait.

Takuma tenta vainement de se débattre en frappant le hunter mais rien à faire. Celui-ci refusait de le lâcher.

-LÂCHE-MOI !!! LÂCHE-MOI!!!

Le blond hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales, tout en donnant des coups de poings au hunter. Celui-ci tint bon malgré la douleur.

-Ça va aller. Ça va aller, murmura le hunter.

Le vice-président cessa finalement de se débattre car trop épuisé. Il avait aussi la gorge en feu. Sa volonté semblait s'être brisée. Pantin désarticulé.

-Ne… m'enfermez pas… à nouveau. Ne… m'attachez pas. Tout… sauf … ça.

_Il ne veut pas revivre son emprisonnement à l'infirmerie… et je le comprends_, pensa le hunter. _Ce doit être horrible._

Zero hocha la tête, tentant de réconforter le blond. Son cœur saignait pour lui.

Le drame avait été évité de peu. Les murmures étouffés du jeune homme lui parvenaient encore mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Il ne comprit qu'un seul mot du reste de son discours : Kaname. La rage enflamma le cœur du gardien. Alors comme ça il était encore la cause des tourments du blond ? Salopard.

Épuisé, le blond s'endormit, la tête sur l'épaule du hunter. Zero se releva tant bien que mal en le serrant dans ses bras. La crise semblait être passée.

Le visage fermé, le gardien traversa les couloirs à grands pas. En se rendant à sa chambre il croisa Yagari qui fronça les sourcils en le voyant porter l'ex vice-président de la Night Class. Le professeur emboita le pas à son ancien disciple et dit après un long silence :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il a… sauté un plomb à cause du Kuran. C'est tout ce que j'ai compris.

Yagari ouvrit la porte de la chambre des deux jeunes hommes et la referma derrière lui.

-Si quelque se produit, avertis-moi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il…

-Qu'il vide vos élèves de leur sang ? J'avais compris figurez-vous, sensei.

Le ton du jeune homme était cinglant. Il préféra garder l'épisode du revolver pour lui. Qui sait ce que le professeur aurait fait en l'apprenant ? Il avait promis au jeune homme qu'il ne serait ni enfermé ni attaché et il comptait tenir sa promesse. Zero étendit le blond sur son lit et s'assit près de lui, un pli soucieux sur le front. Il avait presque l'air d'un petit enfant, recroquevillé sur le matelas en chien de fusil. Son air angoissé même dans son sommeil lui fit mal au cœur.

-Laissons-le dormir, déclara le gardien.

Yagari hocha la tête et sortit. Il devait avertir Kain de ce qui venait de se produire.

La porte claqua derrière lui, réveillant le vampire blond en sursaut. Zero se leva brusquement. Le rose lui monta aux joues quand le blond leva de grand yeux verts noyés de larmes vers lui. Il sembla être encore plus triste en voyant le hunter fuir sa présence. Ses paroles lui revenaient en mémoire. Amour…

-Ne me laisse pas seul, supplia Takuma.

L'angoisse et le désespoir reprenaient leurs droits sur son cœur.

-Je ne vais nulle part, assura Zero.

-Dors avec moi.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure presque inaudible.

-Pardon ?

Le hunter avait écarquillé les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas être seul.

Sa voix se brisa. La détresse était clairement identifiable dans sa voix.

_Que faire ?_ se demanda Zero. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'abuser de la situation mais il semblait si désespéré !

Il soupira avant de lancer sa veste sur son lit et d'ôter chaussures et chaussettes. Il se changea et dit au blond de faire de même. Il y avait probablement de la poudre ou des éclats de balles sur ses vêtements. Le hunter s'avança ensuite vers le lit de son compagnon de chambrée et dit :

-Fais-moi de la place, s'il te plait.

Bon, ok, c'était rude mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire dans ces moments-là ? Surement pas hey, dégage ou pouvez-vous vous décaler un peu.

Takuma se tourna vers le mur et se calla tout contre. Zero entra sous la couverture et mit un bras autour de la taille du blond. C'était ça ou il tombait sur le plancher.

-Allez, essaye de dormir un peu, Takuma.

Ce dernier se rapprocha un peu du hunter. Il avait l'impression que s'il ne s'accrochait pas à quelqu'un que son esprit allait voler en éclats. Il avait besoin de sentir une présence près de lui, de savoir que quelqu'un veillait sur lui. La présence du hunter fit qu'il s'endormit rapidement d'un sommeil presque paisible, comme si le hunter chassait les cauchemars qu'il redoutait de voir arriver.

Zero, lui, passa une partie de la nuit à penser aux derniers évènements et à la déclaration qu'il avait faite au blond qui dormait entre ses bras ! Celui-ci ne lui en avait pas reparlé mais ce n'était probablement qu'une question de temps, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il finit par s'endormir, un peu avant l'aube, des idées de vengeance plein la tête.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Bonne journée ! Ernia


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour !

Pardon pour le retard mais j'ai un horaire assez chaotique en ce moment et quelques difficultés à écrire. Surement la fatigue alors j'essaye de me reposer autant que je peux. Merci pour toutes les reviews !

Réponse aux anonymes :

Dreamy : signe comme tu veux ^^ Oui, je suis d'accord, il est manipulateur le petit Kaname. Merci pour ta review. Moi aussi je trouve la dernière scène mignonne.

Cyndel : Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Merci pour ta review. Voici la suite ! ^^

Merci à Turie-chan et Supy qui m'ont écouté me plaindre et discourir sur ce chapitre. Merci de votre patience avec moi.

Dédicace : Dédicacé à Jijisub et Seeliah. Merci pour vos superbes cadeaux les filles ! Merci de votre soutien. Love you !

Rating : T.

Pairing : Zero-Takuma et Kaname-Yuuki.

Droits d'auteur : Tout l'univers de Vampire Knight appartient, évidemment, à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8 :

Takuma se réveilla lentement et papillonna des paupières, tentant d'habituer lentement ses yeux à la luminosité de la chambre. Il sourit en sentant un bras entourer sa taille et un souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Kaname…

Non. Une pensée se fraya lentement un chemin jusqu'à sa conscience. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être Kaname puisque celui-ci… l'avait laissé tomber. Mais alors… Pourquoi dormait-il dans les bras de quelqu'un ? Qui était-ce ? Il se rappelait plus ou moins les évènements de la veille et n'était plus certain de vouloir s'en rappeler vu l'angoisse qui le saisissait.

L'évidence le frappa soudain en pleine figure lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un uniforme noir posé au pied du lit. La Day Class. Kaname et Yuuki. La Fiancée maintenant vampire, sa rivale depuis toujours dans le cœur du noble. Il le savait mais n'avait pas voulu voir l'évidence alors même qu'il avait des preuves sous les yeux. Pourquoi, autrement, un vampire tel que lui se serait-il préoccupé d'une humaine telle qu'elle ?

Il était une loque n'est-ce pas ? Un rebut de l'espèce, un moins que rien. Il en était réduit à jalouser une jeune femme qui avait toujours été d'une gentillesse incroyable à son égard. Pitoyable. Un frisson le parcourut tout entier avant que sa gorge ne se serre. L'étreinte autour de lui se fit plus forte, comme si l'autre avait senti son trouble.

Levant lentement les yeux, tournant un peu la tête, Takuma aperçut des mèches d'argent. Il retint son souffle en voyant le soleil faire refléter ses rayons sur la chevelure féérique du hunter. Il laissa lentement une main effleurer la tête du gardien. Si douces… Le vampire blond sourit avant de fermer les yeux, tentant de profiter encore un peu de ce moment de calme avant que la réalité ne reprenne ses droits. Avant que l'horreur ne revienne, encore plus forte et plus insidieuse. Il ferma les yeux et se rendormit, tentant de profiter de quelques moments de calme supplémentaires.

Takuma se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en poussant un cri de pure horreur. Il s'assied brusquement sur le matelas, le cœur battant la chamade, une expression apeurée sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Zero se redressa, alarmé par l'expression qu'il lisait sur le visage du blond. L'horreur a l'état pur. Les pupilles dilatés par la peur, la bouche ouverte sur un cri d'horreur, les mèches du jeune homme étaient collées sur son front moite de sueur. Le hunter tenta de le tourner face à lui mais le vampire se débattit, encore saisi de panique. Paniqué, il gifla Zero. Ses ongles écorchèrent sa joue et du sang perla sur sa peau blanche. Stupéfait, Zero porta une main à son visage. Takuma profita de ce moment de distraction pour se réfugier dans un coin de la salle en tremblant. Il avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine et caché sa tête entre ses bras. Ainsi, dans une position défensive, il faisait penser à un jeune enfant. Encore plongé dans les brumes du sommeil, il n'avait pas saisi ce qui s'était passé.

Zero se leva lentement et alla s'asseoir près du jeune homme secoué de sanglots. Il était, malgré lui, un peu craintif face à une éventuelle réaction de sa part. Quelques noms d'oiseaux lui étaient montés aux lèvres mais ses plaintes étaient mortes avant même d'avoir passé ses lèvres en voyant l'état du blond. Son expression choquée s'adoucit en voyant les larmes rouler sur les joues pâles.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le silence s'éternisa pendant que le blond pleurait à chaudes larmes tandis que l'horreur disparait peu à peu, le laissant faible et pantelant. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Il en avait assez de tout cela, de la peur, de l'angoisse, de l'incertitude.

-…assez, murmura-t-il. J'en ai…assez.

Zero pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils devant les paroles du blond. Que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider à se reconstruire ? À passer par-dessus tout ce qui lui était arrivé ? Certes, ce ne serait pas facile mais il était déterminé à rester près de lui durant ces moments difficiles. Par amour, par amitié, par haine du sang-pur, pour la vengeance… Il vengerait le blond quoiqu'il advienne. Ça lui donnait la nausée de le voir si fragile et dans un état de déséquilibre mental aussi prononcé. Il avait l'impression qu'une pichenette ferait s'effondrer son esprit et que sa volonté serait facilement soufflé comme les feuilles mortes par le vent d'hiver.

Takuma appuya sa tête sur le mur et ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé.

-À quoi as-tu rêvé ?

L'émotion étreignit encore une fois le blond mais il la refoula. Il savait qu'il devait en parler et ne pas rester avec tout cela sur la conscience.

-J'ai… rêvé de mort. De ma mort… tué par…Kaname.

Le nom honni franchit ses lèvres. Il aurait aussitôt voulu le rattraper avant qu'il ne parvienne aux oreilles du hunter mais c'était trop tard. Zero se crispa et attendit qu'il continue son récit. Il fronça encore plus les sourcils, lui donnant l'air d'être prêt à exploser de rage.

-Il pleuvait. J'étais… étendu sur le sol boueux. L'eau tambourinait sur ma peau, voilait mon regard. Sans cœur… on m'avait… arraché le cœur. Yuuki…

-Yuuki ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?

Zero écarquilla les yeux. Que venait-faire la jeune gardienne dans cette histoire ?

-Elle… l'a écrasé. Je me suis… senti mourir. Puis, le noir total.

La voix du vampire s'éteignit dans sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux, revivant le cauchemar qui avait précédé son réveil.

_Il était étendu sur le sol rendu boueux par la pluie. Ses mèches blondes étaient agglutinées en plaques plus sombres tout autour de son visage. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. L'eau lui piqua la rétine alors il battit des paupières._

_Une soudaine douleur le fit hurler, lui faisant oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Il perdit le souffle. Une main blanche comme le marbre venait de plonger dans sa poitrine à la recherche de son cœur frémissant. Déchirure. Douleur. Extraction. Kaname rit avant de le tendre, encore battant, à Yuuki. La jeune femme le serra dans ses mains délicates un long moment avant de l'écraser comme un fruit mûr. Le sang éclaboussa son corsage blanc et le voile recouvrant sa chevelure couleur de noyer._

_Takuma se sentit alors sombrer dans un abîme sans fond alors que son corps se désagrégeait pour devenir poussière. Les visages de ses camarades de classe apparurent tout autour de lui alors qu'il tombait. Ils le narguaient et lui disaient qu'il aurait dû les écouter, qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Un grand éclat de rire se fit alors entendre. Levant les yeux, il constata que Yuuki le fixait méchamment, un sourire un peu dément aux lèvres. Fini la gentille gardienne. Elle caressa tendrement son ventre rond avant de s'éloigner. La mariée._

Zero le secoua un peu en empoignant ses épaules, effrayé par sa soudaine catatonie. Takuma rouvrit lentement les yeux et raconta les dernières bribes de son rêve au gardien. Vision onirique ou vision du futur ? Le blond eut un peu de mal à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Son rêve lui avait semblé tellement réel.

-Pourquoi… Yuuki ferait-elle une chose pareille ? Elle n'est pas…

Takuma détourna le regard, vaine tentative de cacher la réalité. L'évidence frappa Zero qui serra plus fortement encore les épaules graciles entre ses mains.

-Il... l'a… transformée.

La vérité avait franchi les lèvres du blond à regret. Il aurait voulu annoncer une autre nouvelle au hunter mais il savait aussi que ça n'aurait servi à rien de tenter de lui cacher la chose. Il l'aurait su, tôt ou tard.

Le cœur du hunter rata un battement et la rage déforma un peu plus ses traits. Il avait damné Yuuki, l'innocente Yuuki, la gentille Yuuki. Il avait détruit Takuma. Kaname Kuran lui paierait au centuple ce qu'il avait fait aux êtres chers à son cœur.

-Zero… tu me fais mal.

L'étudiant desserra sa prise sur les épaules du blond en s'excusant. Il se releva lentement avant d'aller s'appuyer contre la fenêtre, furieux. Ses yeux, rendus rubis par la rage, se posèrent sur Takuma quelques secondes. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre qu'aucun d'eux ne tenta de briser. Les tremblements et les sanglots du blond s'espacèrent pour bientôt mourir.

Zero retrouva peu à peu son calme. Il respira un grand coup avant d'aller tendre une main au blond dans le but de l'aider à se relever. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur habituelle couleur améthyste.

Takuma lui offrit un blême sourire d'excuse. Zero agrippa l'un de ses poignets et le tira vers lui un peu trop énergiquement pour l'aider à se lever. Ils tombèrent sur le sol. Takuma se mit à rire doucement avant de se relever. Zero remarqua que le rire n'atteignait pas ses yeux, comme si toute chaleur avait déserté son âme et son cœur. Il maudit encore une fois le Kuran.

Le hunter se releva lentement, un peu gêné et tenta de cacher son trouble en fouillant dans les tiroirs de sa commode. Son cœur avait battu plus vite et il avait voulu poser ses lèvres sur la peau si douce à sa portée. Il aurait voulu serrer l'ex vice-président dans ses bras mais la position lui semblait indécente et le moment inapproprié.

Zero lança une boite de Blood Tablets à l'aristocrate qui la prit sans un mot. Il avala plusieurs comprimés en grimaçant. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Son esprit était moins confus et la faim s'était tue.

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte avant que Yagari n'entre, l'air sombre. Heureusement qu'il avait su se contenir… pensa Zero.

-Kaien voudrait vous voir.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Zero.

-Aucune idée. Il voudrait vous voir aussi rapidement que possible.

Le gardien prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de hocher la tête.

Près d'une heure plus tard ils se tenaient tous deux devant la porte du bureau du directeur. Zero avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent le temps de prendre une douche et de manger avant d'aller le voir. Si c'était si important, il n'avait qu'à venir les voir en personne et non à envoyer un messager les quérir.

Le hunter toqua. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte, n'attendant pas la réponse du directeur. Kaien se leva brusquement et dit :

-Dehors ! Je suis occupé !

Zero s'arrêta net en constatant que le sang-pur et Yuuki se trouvaient dans la pièce. Yuuki baissa la tête et recula un peu en croisant le regard furieux du hunter. Celui-ci, hors de lui, bondit vers le noble. La rage avait enflammé son cœur et obscurcit sa raison. Il sortit son Bloody Rose de sa veste et le pointa sur le Kuran qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Toute pensée cohérente l'avait déserté pour se fixer sur l'objet de sa haine.

Kaname sourit d'un air suffisant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Kiryu ? Me tuer peut-être ? Tu crois vraiment que tu peux rivaliser avec moi ?

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, Kuran !

Le hunter enleva le cran de sécurité de son arme et posa son doigt sur la détente, prêt à tirer. Il s'avança pour se retrouver à un mètre à peine du sang-pur.

-Je vais t'envoyer en enfer !

-Zero ! Arrête !

Yuuki se jeta sur le hunter et tenta de lui faire lâcher son arme. Paniquée, elle fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux rubis de Zero : elle pressa son bracelet contre son tatouage.

Zero écarquilla les yeux quand le sort fut activé et ses mouvements entravés. Il tenta de s'en défaire mais en fut bien incapable durant quelques secondes que Kaname utilisa pour quitter la pièce en tirant Yuuki derrière lui.

Enragé, Zero finit par se défaire de l'emprise du sort au moment où le noble fermait la porte en disant :

-À la prochaine, Kiryu-kun.

-Je vais le tuer ! hurla Zero.

Il bondit vers la porte mais Takuma l'arrêta au dernier moment alors qu'il avait posé une main sur la poignée.

-Arrête. Tu entres dans son jeu. C'est ce qu'il veut, Zero, murmura le blond. Si tu l'attaque il aura une raison nécessaire de te tuer. Il dira s'être défendu alors que c'est lui qui te provoque.

Celui-ci était blême comme la mort. Il avait pincé les lèvres tellement forts qu'on ne voyait qu'une fine ligne couleur de corail. La peur semblait suer par tous les pores de sa peau. Il s'était figé en croisant le regard chocolat du sang-pur.

-Laisse-le, Zero, dit Kaien, autoritaire.

Kaien, qui n'avait pas bougé durant la minute qu'avait duré l'échange, se leva. Il s'approcha du hunter et posa une main sur son épaule dans le but de le tourner vers lui et de le diriger vers son bureau afin de le faire asseoir et de le calmer. Le vampire repoussa brutalement le directeur et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

L'ancien hunter soupira avant de faire asseoir l'ex vice-président et de lui servir une tasse de thé dans l'espoir de ramener quelques couleurs à ses joues. Lorsqu'il fut certain que le blond allait mieux, il se mit à la recherche de Zero.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zero s'était enfermé dans la salle de tir de l'Académie. Kaien l'y rejoignit un peu plus tard et attendit qu'il semble s'être calmé avant de l'aborder.

-Tu ne peux pas le tuer comme ça, Zero. Kaname assure l'équilibre entre les deux classes et empêche ses compagnons de s'en prendre aux élèves de la Day Class. Il fait régner la paix.

-Vous le défendez après ce qu'il a fait à Yuuki et à Takuma ?

Il se retourna brusquement et plaqua l'homme contre le mur. Rage. Incompréhension. Ses yeux grenats ne firent pourtant pas ciller l'ancien hunter qui se contenta de faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il était le premier à le menacer…

-Elle était consentante, Zero. Pour Takuma… je ne comprends pas ce qu'y s'est passé, ce qui lui a pris de lui faire une chose pareille.

-Il est le diable ! Il est mauvais ! Vous ne comprenez pas qu'il est perfide et qu'il fait ça pour son seul amusement personnel ?

Zero donna un coup de poing sur le mur. La brique éclata et son poing passa au travers. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, Kaien remarqua que du sang dégoulinait le long de son bras et laissait une trace écarlate sur le sol.

-Zero… tu ne peux pas te promener comme ça, du sang partout sur le bras.

-J'en ai rien à foutre.

- Sois raisonnable. Takuma est mort d'inquiétude. Il t'attend dans mon bureau.

Après un long silence, Kaien ajouta :

- Il est certain que tout est de sa faute, qu'il n'aurait pas dû te parler de cette histoire.

Le hunter respira profondément à quelques reprises dans l'espoir de se calmer avant de murmurer :

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je vais aller le voir.

Le hunter ouvrit la porte en grand et suivit le directeur lorsqu'il sortit.

Takuma se leva en entendant la porte du bureau s'ouvrir. Il ouvrit la bouche en voyant le sang sur la main de Zero et son froncement de sourcil.

-… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes battu ?

-… Zero a …. Frappé un mur, dit le directeur.

-C'est bon, pas besoin de raconter ça a tout le monde, grogna le concerné.

Takuma sourit malgré lui en constatant l'évidente mauvaise volonté du hunter a avoué ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'avança et serra le hunter contre lui. Impulsion. Il avait la nette impression qu'il avait lui aussi besoin de réconfort. Le hunter se crispa légèrement en sentant le corps du blond contre le sien.

-Merci, murmura-t-il à son oreille. J'ai eu peur qu'il…

Sa voix s'étrangla sur les derniers mots, les rendant incompréhensibles.

Zero finit par lui rendre son étreinte et par se détendre. C'était une étreinte naturelle puisqu'il n'y avait aucun malaise entre eux. Le gardien n'avait pas oublié sa déclaration de la veille mais il préférait ne pas penser à cela en un moment pareil. Takuma sourit légèrement lorsqu'il le relâcha enfin. Kaien ne dit rien.

-… j'ai une proposition à te faire, Takuma-kun, dit le directeur.

-Laquelle ?

-J'aimerais que tu prennes la place de Yuuki comme gardien de l'académie puisqu'elle a demandé à être transférée dans la Night Class. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu commences maintenant mais seulement quand tu seras remis sur pied. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne peux décemment pas confier cette tâche à d'autres que Zero et toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le blond prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de déclarer :

-Si…cela empêche que d'autres évènements fâcheux se produisent, j'accepte.

Kaien sourit, soulagé de voir que le jeune homme acceptait sa proposition.

-Merci infiniment. En attendant ton rétablissement, c'est moi et Yagari qui ferons des rondes de surveillance. Je voudrais que tu te reposes aussi, Zero, après tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.

-Mais… commença l'étudiant. _Qui va surveiller le Kuran ?_

-C'est non discutable. Tu auras toi aussi une retenue si je te trouve à l'extérieur du dortoir le soir. Compris ?

Zero marmonna une réponse avant de sortir du bureau. Il voulait faire des rondes ? Grand bien lui fasse. Il n'en avait pas voulu à la base.

Takuma salua le directeur avant de prendre la direction de la chambre qu'il partageait avec l'étudiant aux cheveux de lune. Le jeune homme était si protecteur à son égard que cela le troublait. Il avait attaqué le noble Kuran à deux reprises pour le défendre et l'avait consolé de son mieux. Courage ou inconscience ? Amour…Zero se montrait extrêmement compréhensif à son égard, ce qui l'étonnait chaque jour un peu plus. Si on lui dit cela quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait probablement trouvé cela assez amusant.

Takuma se rappelait parfaitement bien de la déclaration que Zero lui avait faite la veille mais l'idée même d'une relation avec quelqu'un l'effrayait après ce qui s'était passé avec Kaname. Et si Zero était sérieux ? Pourtant, même en réalisant que c'était probablement le cas, le blond ne pouvait pas, pour le moment, envisager de répondre aux sentiments du hunter. Il était toutefois conscient qu'il l'attirait énormément.

_Mieux vaut laisser les choses se produire naturellement et me laisser porter par les évènements_, pensa Takuma. Il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs au hunter. Et puis… ressentait-il autre chose que de l'attirance pour lui ? Le visage du noble apparut dans son esprit. Il l'avait tellement aimé… Le blond secoua la tête, tentant de chasser ces pensées désagréables.

À l'autre extrémité du dortoir de la Day Class, Zero pensait à l'aristocrate, encore confus face à ses sentiments pour lui, bien que sa déclaration de la veille lui paraissait tout à fait sincère. Il ferma les yeux après avoir jeté un regard au lit vide de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Takuma trouva le hunter en train de dormir. Il ressentit un léger pincement au cœur en se glissant sous ses draps, réalisant qu'il serait seul pour dormir ce soir. La présence de Zero l'avait réconforté la veille. Mais il ne fallait pas abuser, n'est-ce pas ? Il caressa quelques secondes l'idée de se glisser dans son lit mais l'abandonna aussitôt. Il ne serait probablement pas très content de son initiative et plutôt gêné de la situation. Takuma sombra dans le sommeil en observant la silhouette du jeune homme, baignée par quelques rayons de lune. Il avait presque l'air d'un ange, ainsi nimbé d'un halo argenté.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Voici un extrait d'une chanson qui, je trouve, est bien adaptée à cette fic.

Your guardian angel, The red jumpsuit Apparatus ; extrait_._

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand with you forever. _

_I will be there for you through it all._

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven._


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour !

Après près de 5 semaines d'absence de publication...revoici Coeur d'ange ! J'espère que ça fera plaisir à certains ^^ J'avais besoin de relaxer et de me reposer, ce qui est maintenant chose faite.

Ce chapitre représente un tournant dans cette fic et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui ajoutent l'une ou l'autre de mes fics dans leurs favoris. Ça me fait plaisir et ça me force à m'accrocher.

Réponses aux anonymes :

Sparkling angel : Merci pour ta proposition de chanson ! Je l'ai écouté en boucle en écrivant quelques passages ^^ Elle est vraiment adaptée, tu as raison. Merci.

Supy : Tu vas lui arracher le coeur ? ^^ J'avoue qu'il est assez détestable par moment. On lui donnerait des claques ! Tu serais restée environ une demi-heure de plus sur le fofo et tu aurais eu le scoop ^^ Merci pour ta review, Supy.

Cyndel : Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci pour ta review.

Rating : T.

Pairing : Kaname/Yuuki Zero/Takuma.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino sauf les idées tordues.

Bonne lecture !

Ses longs cheveux flottaient au vent, créant une auréole brune autour de son visage. Les larmes coulaient en silence sur son pâle visage, y laissant des trainées d'argent.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi avait-elle attaqué Zero ? Pourquoi son cœur lui faisait-il si mal ? Elle qui croyait avoir définitivement fait une croix sur lui en devenant vampire, qui croyait n'avoir d'yeux que pour Kaname…voilà que son cœur la faisait souffrir face à ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait le regarder en face sans penser à cela. Et puis… elle avait tellement honte qu'elle préférait ne plus jamais lui parler.

Ses doigts délicats se crispèrent sur son poignet, sur son bracelet. Yuuki sursauta quand un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher d'un torse musclé. Elle aurait reconnu son odeur entre mille.

-Nii-sama…

Elle ferma les yeux, savourant la chaleur que Kaname dégageait. C'était tellement rassurant de se trouver entre ses bras. Cela lui donnait l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais lui arriver, que personne ne pourrait lui faire de mal, que ses soucis s'envolaient.

-Sèche tes pleurs, Yuuki. Tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'il va bien. Tu ne pouvais pas le blesser avec ton bracelet. Je suis même étonné que tu aies réussi à l'immobiliser.

-Mais… c'est mal.

-Qui a-t-il de mal à avoir voulu me protéger ? Tu es courageuse, Yuuki. C'est une preuve d'amour, tu ne trouves pas ?

Tout semblait si simple quand Kaname résumait les choses. Oui, elle avait voulu protéger Kaname et puis… Zero et elle ne seraient plus jamais amis n'est-ce pas ? Elle était une sang-pur et lui un chasseur. Une amitié impossible. Ils étaient comme les deux faces d'une pièce de monnaie, si dissemblables mais pourtant si complémentaires. Les deux parties d'une équation.

Oui, Zero était un vampire mais celui-ci ne prenait jamais le dessus sur le chasseur. Non. Il était et demeurerait un chasseur.

Kaname la força à se retourner et essuya délicatement ses joues mouillées de larmes avec ses pouces. Il lui sourit gentiment avant de la serrer encore contre lui.

-Cela devait arriver, Yuuki. Zero déteste les sang-purs. Il NOUS déteste, tu comprends ? Ne t'en fais donc plus pour lui et pense un peu à nous. L'avenir s'offre à nous.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, encore tremblante.

Le noble lui prit la main afin de la ramener vers leur salle de classe. Yuuki jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers l'astre lunaire et murmura :

-Zero…

Lorsque le soleil se leva, il trouva Takuma éveillé. Le vampire avait bien du mal à se faire à son nouvel horaire de sommeil. Un vampire dormant la nuit, c'était presque comme un chanteur rock chantant des comptines pour enfant. Ça ne cadrait pas.

Il soupira avant de se coucher sur le dos, observant le plafond. Le blond jeta un regard à la forme endormie de l'autre côté de la chambre. Il ne voyait qu'une partie de son visage mais c'était assez pour constater que le hunter avait l'air plus reposé que jamais. Takuma avait remarqué que l'éternel air suspicieux, voir soucieux qu'arborait par moment Zero, disparaissait durant son sommeil. Le hunter avait l'air détendu.

Takuma jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 06:35. Impossible de se rendormir. Il prit ses accessoires de toilette et un uniforme propre avant de sortir de la chambre, direction la salle de bain du Directeur. Il ne voulait pas croiser les autres étudiants. Il voulait être seul pour réfléchir.

Comme il s'y attendait, il ne croisa pas âme qui vive dans les couloirs mais il remarqua qu'une forte odeur de café flottait dans l'air. Les employés de cafétéria devaient commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner des élèves et des professeurs. Il inspira profondément. Il adorait l'odeur du café. C'était presque réconfortant. Ça évoquait un matin calme, sans remous.

Alors qu'il allait mettre la main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Kaien Cross en peignoir, une serviette enroulée autour de la tête. Il avait l'air ébahi de trouver le blond devant lui. Le tableau était assez comique entre l'accoutrement de l'homme et son air ahuri. Il avait l'air d'un poisson rouge la bouche ouverte. Le directeur se reprit rapidement :

-Takuma-kun ! Tu es matinal dis-donc !

-Oui… J'ai quelques difficultés à me faire à cet horaire de sommeil.

Le directeur lui sourit.

- Ce doit être assez difficile de changer les habitudes de toute une vie.

-Oui, assez.

-Tu vas mieux ?

C'était maintenant au tour de Takuma de sourire. Il était moins blême et il semblait soudain mieux se porter. Une nuit de sommeil de plus de quelques heures lui avait été bénéfique. Les cauchemars s'étaient faits moins présents cette nuit, lui permettant de se reposer un peu mieux que dans les derniers jours.

-Oui, merci. C'est grâce à vous… et à Zero.

-Il a bon cœur sous son air revêche.

-Oui.

-Allons. Je te laisse la salle de bain. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à se lever et si tu veux avoir le temps de manger, mieux vaut te dépêcher.

Alors que Kaien commençait à s'éloigner, il se retourna vers le vampire et lui dit :

-Ah oui, j'oubliais. Merci d'avoir accepté ma proposition et si jamais je peux faire quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

-Merci.

Sans un mot de plus, le blond s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Ce matin, ses idées étaient beaucoup plus claires et ordonnées. Zero… Il se déshabilla lentement et se glissa dans la cabine de douche.

L'eau chaude délia ses muscles et lui permit de faire le point sur tout ce qui s'était passé dans les dernières semaines. Zero qui l'avait sauvé, qui lui avait avoué l'aimer.

Zero était un phare dans la nuit. Il rendait la douleur supportable, la faisait refouler. Pourquoi avait-il cet effet sur lui ? Il était l'exact opposé de Kaname. Tandis que le hunter était attentionné, Kaname était manipulateur. Chaque jour, Takuma réalisait que le gardien prenait une place de plus en plus grande dans sa vie. Est-ce que ce pouvait être… de l'amour ? Peut-être. Cette pensée fit battre son cœur plus vite. Probablement, murmura sa conscience.

Oui, le hunter était en train de prendre une grande place dans sa vie, une place de choix. Et cela le fit sourire. Le bonheur a portée de main. Il se laisserait aller et voguerait sur la vague, quelle qu'elle soit. Que Kaname aille en enfer.

Quand il sortit de la cabine, l'air était saturé d'humidité. Il dut essuyer le miroir pour pouvoir s'y regarder. Ses cernes diminuaient peu à peu et il semblait moins pâle, plus robuste. Ce n'était pas encore la grande forme mais sa santé revenait et son moral remontait la pente malgré sa crise de la veille. Il reprenait le dessus. Il devait prendre sur lui.

Takuma s'habilla rapidement et alla manger. Quand il arriva en classe, Zero y était déjà. Il était assis à sa place habituelle et hocha la tête en guise de salut en le voyant entrer.

Quand Yagari entra dans la salle de classe, le hunter se mit à bailler aux corneilles. Et pourtant il venait de se lever ! Tôga remplaçait un professeur malade.

Takuma, lui, se mit à regarder par la fenêtre de la salle de cours, l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Il savait déjà tout ce que le professeur inscrivait à l'horaire du jour.

Le blond lança un regard à Zero qui était maintenant en train de dormir, la tête entre les bras, confortablement installé sur la table. Il n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce que disait le professeur.

-Mr Ichijou !

La voix de Yagari claqua comme un fouet, faisant sursauter le vampire. Du bas de l'amphithéâtre, un regard agacé le fixait. Son propriétaire semblait prêt à lui faire la peau s'il ne répondait pas. Depuis combien de temps l'appelait-il ainsi ?

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui est si intéressant pour que vous ne portiez pas attention à mon cour ?

Vite ! Trouver une explication plausible avant de finir avec un trou dans le crâne ! pensa Takuma. Le vampire se dit que de côtoyer autant de hunters était vraiment mauvais pour son espérance de vie. Certes, le professeur ne semblait pas transporter d'arme dans le moment mais… Le blond ne tenait pas particulièrement à savoir combien de temps il pouvait survivre avec un hunter fâché aux trousses. Il semblait particulièrement agacé et la vision de Zero dormant ostensiblement sur son bureau ne devait pas aider.

Et là… bingo ! Il tenait la clé de sa survie.

-En fait, Takuma sourit, je me demandais ce que ces deux jeunes filles font à s'échanger des messages durant votre cour, sensei.

Assisses quelques bancs plus loin, deux jeunes femmes se figèrent en entendant l'affirmation du blond. Takuma remercia sa vue perçante. Au moins, il n'avait pas eu à inventer une histoire abracadabrante qui serait probablement tombée à l'eau.

Yagari détourna son attention du vampire en pensant : Bien joué, vampire. Il monta rapidement vers les deux élèves incriminées et tandis lentement une main vers elles.

-Mesdemoiselles, veuillez me donner ces papiers.

L'un des deux jeunes femmes rougit violement alors que l'autre se mettait à pleurer. La honte ! Elles tendirent finalement les dits papiers au professeur qui en déplia un, histoire de savoir de quoi elle parlait. Consterné, il les glissa tous dans ses poches avant de leur jeter un regard réprobateur. Elles parlaient de ÇA durant ses cours ?

-Si je vous surprends encore à vous passer des messages durant mon cour je lis ceux qui sont dans mes poches devant tout le monde. Est-ce bien compris, mesdemoiselles ?

Les jeunes femmes acquiescèrent vivement. Yagari lança un regard à Takuma avant de reprendre ses explications, tout en redescendant vers le tableau. Il donna, au passage, un coup de livre à Zero qui grogna.

Takuma avait eu chaud.

Ce soir-là, Zero s'éclipsa rapidement à la fin des cours. Intrigué, Takuma le suivit de loin. Il avait froncé les sourcils et semblait assez pressé. Ils n'avaient pas échangé une parole depuis le matin. Zero semblait plongé dans ses pensées et Takuma avait décidé de ne pas le déranger, ayant lui aussi quelques petites choses à mûrir.

Le blond réalisa bien vite que le hunter se dirigeait vers l'entrée du pavillon de la lune. Sa bouche s'assécha mais il ne reculerait pas. Il devait faire taire sa peur et son angoisse, une fois pour toute. Le noble ne gouvernerait plus sa vie, quoi qu'il advienne.

Zero se glissa dans la foule compacte d'élèves de la Day Class. Plusieurs s'écartèrent sur son passage malgré l'absence de son brassard de préfet à son bras. Kaien l'aperçut dans la foule et le pointa du doigt à Yagari. Celui-ci s'avança rapidement vers son disciple et lui dit :

-Retourne à ton dortoir, Zero. On ne veut pas d'incidents. Tu n'as pas ta place ici en ce moment.

-Je veux parler à Yuuki. Je ne retournerai pas à mon dortoir sans lui avoir parlé.

-Je ne plaisante pas, Zero. Retourne à ton dortoir.

-Vous allez faire quoi, sensei ? Vous allez me tirer dessus peut-être ?

Yagari fronça les sourcils.

-Pour qui tu te prends, Zero ?

Le professeur lui souffla la fumée de sa cigarette au visage sans que le gardien ne bronche. Ils se défiaient du regard, bleu glace contre améthyste.

La porte menant au dortoir de la lune s'ouvrit en grinçant sur ces entrefaites. Les élèves de la Night Class s'avancèrent sous les hurlements des élèves de la Day Class. Seul Hanabusa semblait, comme toujours, prendre plaisir à ces bains de foule.

Kaname apparut, tenant Yuuki par la taille. La jeune femme avait baissé la tête alors son visage était dissimulé par ses longs cheveux.

Takuma frissonna mais fixa quand même le noble. Celui-ci ne lui jeta pas un regard.

-Yuuki ! appela Zero.

Surprise, la jeune femme releva la tête. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du hunter durant quelques secondes. La vampiresse détourna rapidement le regard.

-Yuuki !

-Elle ne veut pas te parler, Kiryu, dit Kaname.

Malgré les cris de la foule, Zero entendit ces mots aussi distinctement que si le noble les lui avait murmuré à l'oreille. Pouvoir vampirique.

-YUUKI !

Mais la jeune femme ne tourna plus la tête. Le hunter eut même l'impression qu'elle se recroquevillait dans l'étreinte du noble. Zero tenta de s'avancer vers elle mais Yagari le poussa en arrière d'un geste brusque.

Furieux, le jeune homme tourna les talons et regagna sa chambre à pas rageurs.

Tôga fit signe à Takuma de suivre le jeune homme. Peut-être avait-il peur qu'il tente quelque chose. Mais non. Zero regagna sa chambre. Il donna un coup de pied rageur à une chaise qui travers la pièce. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

-Ils pensent que je vais faire quoi ? La bouffer ou la tuer peut-être ? C'est le Kuran l'ennemi, pas moi.

-Ils ne voient pas les choses de la même façon. N'oublie pas qu'elle était consentante, Zero.

Le gardien ne répondit pas. Takuma s'assied près de lui et maintient le silence. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Le hunter sembla se calmer de lui-même.

Dix-huit heures arriva. Zero se releva en disant :

-Bon. Allons manger.

Surpris, Takuma le suivit vers le réfectoire. Le hunter semblait s'être calmé. Contre toute-attente, Zero fut même de bonne compagnie malgré son apparente morosité. Il demanda même au blond comment il se sentait.

-Je vais bien.

Le hunter lui tendit une boite de bloodtablets.

-Merci.

Le jeune homme en avala plusieurs sous l'œil attentif de Zero.

-Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me refasses le coup de me sauter dessus, marmonna le vampire hunter.

-Je comprends. Tu n'en prends pas ?

-J'en ai déjà pris.

Zero détourna rapidement le regard. Il s'était mis à fixer la gorge de l'aristocrate. Besoin de sang. Désir sanglant. Un éclat vermeil illumina ses yeux quelques secondes, ce que Takuma remarqua.

-Tu as soif, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

Le hunter se leva brusquement et sortit du réfectoire, Il s'éloigna à grands pas et Takuma eut l'impression qu'il prenait la direction du dortoir. Seul le sang de l'être aimé peut calmer et étancher la soif de sang du vampire. Désirait-il le sien ? Pour un vampire, cela était une preuve d'attirance que de désirer le sang d'un autre vampire.

Trois heures plus tard, le hunter n'était toujours pas revenu. Takuma leva les yeux de ses devoirs et commença à s'inquiéter. L'avait-il choqué avec sa question ? Il l'avait tout du moins sérieusement agacé.

Presque 10 heures. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un bon moment et le couvre-feu en vigueur. Mais Zero n'en avait rien à faire de ces choses-là. Il avait une arme et ce n'était pas la Night Class qui lui faisait peur. Takuma se leva et décida d'aller voir par lui-même ce que faisait le hunter, histoire d'en avoir le cœur net.

Zero s'approcha des fenêtres des salles de cour et aperçut Yuuki. Celle-ci parlait avec Kaname. Soudain, elle sortit de sa salle de classe sans que le noble ne la suive. Il tenait sa chance de lui parler !

Elle apparut quelques minutes plus tard dans la cour de l'Académie. La jeune femme s'assied sur un banc et leva son visage vers la lune. Yuuki semblait songeuse, voir même un peu triste.

Zero s'approcha en silence, tentant de réfréner la rage qui montait en lui de la voir vampire. Ce maudit Kuran… Elle n'avait pas pu dire oui à ca…n'est-ce pas ?

-Yuuki.

La vampiresse tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui.

-Zero…

-Tu vas bien ?

Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il avait eu tellement mal à l'idée qu'elle soit devenue un monstre avide de sang, corrompue par le sang-pur.

-Lâche-moi, Zero.

Un sanglot étouffé monta dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle repoussait le hunter. Elle avait beaucoup trop honte de son geste.

-Yuuki. Pourquoi ? Il t'a forcée à dire oui n'est-ce pas ?

-NON ! Je le voulais, Zero. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille ! VA-T'EN ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

Zero recula, hébété. Pourquoi la jeune femme réagissait-elle comme ça ?

Elle se releva en essuyant ses joues et courut en direction du bâtiment scolaire.

Kaname sortit de l'ombre, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Je t'avais dit qu'elle ne voulait plus te parler, Kiryu. Cesse tes enfantillages et accepte le fait qu'elle était consentante.

-Non !

Le hunter dégaina son Bloody Rose. Là, dans l'ombre de l'une des arcades, se tenait toujours Yuuki. Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à entrer dans le bâtiment. Elle avait peur que ça ne dégénère entre les deux hommes.

Voyant que Zero dégainait son arme contre Kaname, la jeune femme tomba à genoux. Peur.

-Range ton arme. Ça ne sert à rien.

Zero appuya sur la détente. Kaname se déplaça rapidement et se retrouva derrière le hunter.

-Tu as presque touché, Yuuki, sale hunter.

La balle avait écorché une colonne. En plissant les yeux, Zero aperçut l'éclat blanc d'un uniforme de la Night Class.

-Yuu…commença le hunter mais ses paroles s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge sous l'afflux de la douleur.

Kaname avait empoigné le bras droit de Zero, celui tenant son arme, et l'avait tordu jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lâche son arme sous la douleur.

-Tu vas le regretter.

Zero hurla. Il avait l'impression qu'un étau s'était refermé sur son cœur tellement la douleur était intense. La jeune femme, elle, était toujours tétanisée par la peur.

Takuma arriva sur les lieux quand Kaname immobilisait le hunter en le plaquant au sol, lui mettant le visage dans l'herbe. Il immobilisa ses bras derrière son dos, se pencha vers lui et le mordit violemment.

Toute couleur déserta le visage de l'aristocrate. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il eut l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Zero !

-Non !

Le blond se jeta sur Kaname et tenta de lui faire lâcher prise en le frappant de ses poings.

Kaname releva la tête et posa des yeux vermeils sur Takuma.

-Dégage. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

Son ton était polaire.

-Non ! Laisse-le tranquille, Kaname ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne ferait jamais du mal à Yuuki de façon intentionnée !

-Silence. Reste à ta place, Takuma.

Kaname empoigna le bras droit de Zero et le tendit derrière lui. Il tira et on entendit un craquement sonore. Il venait de lui disloquer l'épaule.

Takuma se jeta sur le noble et le renversa. Ils roulèrent plus loin. Kaname utilisa ses pouvoirs de télékinésie contre le blond. Celui-ci fut violemment projeté contre un arbre. Sa tête frappa violemment le tronc, provoquant des élancements aigus dans toute sa boite crânienne. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Le jeune homme chuta sur le sol mais se releva presque instantanément. L'adrénaline courant dans ses veines le rendait insensible à la douleur. Il fixa méchamment Kaname de ses yeux maintenant vermeils. Il était comme fou, possédé par un désir de vengeance jusqu'alors inconnu. Il leva la main et un craquement retentit. Une grosse branche d'arbre se détacha d'un arbre centenaire et fut propulsé à toute vitesse vers Kaname qui l'évita de justesse.

Un grésillement se fit entendre alors que Takuma concentrait de l'électricité dans l'une de ses mains. Il avait l'air d'un démon. Les yeux fous, les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements en désordre.

Kaname se glissa derrière lui et tenta de lui faire perdre sa concentration en lui tordant le bras.

Ses doigts s'allongèrent et prirent l'aspect de griffes. Alors qu'il allait les enfoncer dans le torse de Takuma, une balle de fusil frôla l'oreille du noble.

Celui-ci lâcha aussitôt Takuma et s'éloigna rapidement. Le blond tomba à genoux. Sa respiration était haletante. Il avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. L'effort avait été trop grand pour sa condition physique précaire.

Le blond s'approcha lentement de Zero. Il constata, comme il s'y attendait, que la plaie à son cou s'était déjà refermée. Il était toujours inconscient, probablement à cause de la douleur, mais vivant.

Takuma se laissa tomber près du jeune homme et ferma les yeux. Il perdit à son tour conscience. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis et son corps n'avait pas supporté l'effort.

Le tout s'était déroulé en l'espace de quelques minutes.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?


	10. Discussions et réflexions

Bonjour !

Après un mois d'attente, voici la suite de Cœur d'ange ! Pardon pour le retard mais je suis plutôt plongée dans Du fond du cœur en ce moment. Pardon ! Merci pour les reviews !

Réponse aux anonymes :

Supy : Merci pour ta review ^^ Tu remarqueras quelques changements dans le texte. Merci pour ton avis.

Satsuki : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Oui, il me semble aussi que ce couple est assez original.

Rating : T.

Pairing : Zero/Takuma.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino, sauf les idées tordues.

Note de l'auteur : Ah oui, j'oubliais. Vous allez remarquer que ce chapitre marque un tournant à 180 degrés de cette fic et c'est normal. La fic est prévue comme ça (ou presque) depuis le début. J'espère que ça vous conviendra. C'est drastique mais nécessaire.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10 :

Takuma ouvrit les yeux en ayant l'impression qu'on lui était passé dessus avec un rouleau compresseur. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ébloui par la luminosité de cette fin d'après-midi. Ses yeux s'habituèrent lentement à son environnement. Tout était du blanc le plus pur des draps aux murs sauf une grosse armoire à médicament en bois brun. Les barreaux chromés du lit lui parurent scintiller de milles feux sous les néons et sous les rayons du soleil. L'infirmerie. Il la reconnaissait sans problème pour y avoir passé quelques jours.

Son mal de tête s'estompa peu à peu pour devenir une douleur diffuse, certes embarrassante, mais il avait les idées plus claires que la veille. Sa tête avait tout de même violemment percutée un tronc d'arbre même si, sur le coup, il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte à cause de l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines. Coups, vol plané…Bataille. Ses souvenirs se précisaient de minute en minute à mesure que son mal de tête diminuait. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, il constata qu'il avait bel et bien une bosse à l'arrière de la tête même si celle-ci se résorbait déjà. Il y avait bien quelques avantages à être un vampire. Il guérissait très rapidement mais pas sans douleur, malheureusement.

Takuma tenta alors de reconstituer les évènements qui avaient précédé sa perte de conscience. Il s'était jeté sur Kaname pour protéger Zero sans hésiter une seule seconde. Ils s'étaient ensuite battus jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de feu ne fasse fuir le Kuran. Peur. Colère.

Il se souvint avoir eu peur que le noble ne tue Zero. Lorsqu'il s'était penché sur lui après la fuite de Kaname, il avait constaté que les plaies à son cou s'étaient déjà refermées mais qu'il avait perdu une énorme quantité de sang. Une mare de sang s'était formée sous lui et ses habits étaient poisseux. Les plaies s'étaient refermées rapidement mais pas assez pour éviter que Zero soit très affaibli par la perte de sang et exsangue. Son visage livide l'avait terrifié.

Takuma réalisait à présent que le sang-pur n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille pour lui. Il ne l'aurait jamais défendu, quand bien même sa vie en aurait dépendue. Rétrospectivement, il réalisait que Kaname n'avait probablement rien éprouvé d'autre qu'un désir purement charnel à son égard. Il avait lentement gagné sa confiance à force de belles paroles mais en y songeant bien, l'étudiant réalisait que toutes ses belles paroles sonnaient creux et que tout le monde le lui avait dit. Kaname ne lui avait jamais dit l'aimer mais se contentait toujours de lui sourire quand Takuma abordait la question. Il s'était aveuglé lui-même en se faisant croire que le sang-pur l'aimait vraiment. Une petite parcelle de lui-même savait qu'il aimait Yuuki mais il l'avait jugulée avec soin. Il n'était qu'un jouet entre ses pattes et le brun s'était lassé. Il avait maintenant Yuuki et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

La colère que le blond avait ressentie en voyant Kaname attaquer Zero refit surface et flamboya de plus belle. Il décida que plus jamais il ne serait à la merci de Kaname. Plus jamais il ne serait sa marionnette. Le pantin avait décidé de couper ses fils et de se libérer de son maître et bourreau. Il avait assez joué avec lui. L'attaque de Kaname sur Zero lui avait aussi fait prendre conscience qu'il tenait beaucoup plus à Zero qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. L'étudiant fronça les sourcils. Ce serait dur de ne pas se laisser contrôler à nouveau par Kaname mais il se devait de réussir. C'était son esprit, sa vie et son bonheur qui étaient en jeu. Il y avait aussi Zero. Oui, ça valait le coup d'essayer. Sa résolution allait grandissant. Il ne serait plus le jouet du sang-pur.

Takuma fut brutalement tiré de ses réflexions quand une clé tourna dans la serrure et que la porte s'ouvrit en grand, livrant passage au directeur. Celui-ci tirait derrière lui en chariot sur lequel étaient posé des assiettes fumantes.

Tournant la tête, le vampire blond s'aperçut que Zero le fixait, sans doute depuis un bon moment, mais il n'avait rien remarqué, trop plongé dans ses pensées. Ses yeux étaient grenat et il semblait de fort méchante humeur.

-Il est comme ça depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, lâcha Kaien en surprenant le regard de Takuma.

-Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Je vais le tuer, siffla le hunter.

Le jeune homme tenta de sortir de son lit mais Kaien se précipita pour le maintenir contre les oreillers. Zero se mit à se débattre malgré le fait que le directeur appuyait sur son épaule blessée. Son expression s'était durcie sous le coup de la douleur mais il était bien décidé à se lever.

-Lâchez-moi !

-Non.

-Zero, du calme. Reste tranquille.

_Je ne te laisserais pas courir à l'abattoir, pensa Takuma._

La voix de Takuma avait pris un ton autoritaire que les deux hommes ne lui connaissaient pas. C'était le vampire aristocrate qui parlait. Zero n'eut d'autre choix que de se soumettre. Le Level D en lui se devait de s'incliner face à l'autorité du Level B. Takuma s'étonna que cela fonctionne aussi facilement. Zero devait être vraiment épuisé pour ne même pas tenter de résister à son pouvoir, beaucoup plus faible que celui d'un sang-pur. Normalement, il n'aurait même pas bronché face à l'autorité d'un sang-pur tel que Kaname. _À moins qu'il se laisse faire parce que c'est toi_ souffla une petite voix à Takuma. Il l'écarta rapidement. Ce n'était pas le temps de penser à des choses pareilles.

-Merci, Takuma-kun. Si ça continue, Zero, je n'aurai pas le choix de t'empêcher de bouger avec un sort et je doute que ça te fasse plaisir.

Le concerné ne répondit pas, trop furieux pour parler. Il avait serré les poings et ses jointures avaient blanchies. Zero détacha finalement son regard de Takuma et sembla se calmer peu à peu.

Kaien soupira avant de déposer des plateaux sur les genoux des deux étudiants.

-Mangez pendant que c'est chaud. Ensuite, j'aimerai que vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé. En détail. Le directeur insista sur ces deux derniers mots. Il leur jeta aussi un regard sévère par-dessus ses lunettes.

Les deux vampires se jetèrent tous deux sur leur plateau avant même que Kaien ait fini de parler. La faim avait été plus forte que leur politesse.

Takuma remarqua soudain que le hunter jetait des coups d'œil fréquent à la boite de Bloodtablets posée sur la table de chevet entre leurs deux lits.

-Tu comptes la regarder longtemps ? Si tu ne les prends pas par toi-même je te les fais avaler de force, Zero. Tu as le choix.

_Je ne te laisserais pas te transformer en monstre assoiffé de sang… et surtout pas à cause de lui._

Le ton du blond était brusque et sans équivoque. Les deux hunters ne doutaient pas qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris possession du corps du blond. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu si déterminé. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat dur. La compassion semblait avoir déserté son regard. Sa résolution s'affirma.

-Zero… tu les prends ?

La voix du jeune homme était glaciale.

Zero ne répondit pas, déconcerté par le comportement du blond. Sans qu'il ne le voit faire, Takuma se retrouva à presser un verre contre ses lèvres. Il ne laisserait pas Zero mourir ou devenir fou de sang à cause du sang-pur. Il ne le laisserait pas lui prendre le hunter. Le blond ne voulait plus jamais souffrir à cause du noble. Il avait assez donné. Il était même devenu une vraie loque à cause de lui. Plus jamais il ne se laisserait prendre dans ses filets. Jamais. JAMAIS.

Le hunter ouvrit finalement la bouche et but avidement le contenu du verre. Zero était en même temps dégoutté par son geste et reconnaissant envers le blond. Dégoutté de devoir céder à ses instincts de vampire et reconnaissant à Takuma de le forcer à boire le faux sang. Sans cela, il aurait fini par attaquer quelqu'un et il le savait. Son organisme réclamait du sang et le vampire en lui ferait tout pour en obtenir. Soif de sang. Folie du sang. Il savait qu'il aurait résisté à la tentation que représentaient les bloodtablets. Il était avant tout un hunter et pas un vampire. Le hunter en lui lui hurlait de résister mais… non. Zero savait que c'était la seule solution. Yuuki n'était plus là pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur un élève. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire sans l'intervention de Takuma…

Kaien observa la scène sans rien dire. Il n'y avait pas d'autre geste qui méritait d'être posé. Takuma alla, une fois que le verre fut vide, se recoucher dans son lit.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur l'infirmerie. Le directeur prit une chaise qui trainait dans un coin et s'assit devant les deux vampires, l'air songeur.

-Maintenant que vous avez mangé, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Takuma hocha la tête tout en surveillant du coin de l'oeil le hunter qui semblait s'être calmé. Ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte améthyste habituelle et il semblait beaucoup plus calme.

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé avant que j'intervienne, commença Takuma. Quand je suis arrivé dans la cour, Kaname venait d'immobiliser Zero et se penchait vers lui pour le mordre. Je me suis jeté sur lui pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il lui a ensuite disloqué l'épaule. J'ai répliqué en le poussant. J'ai utilisé une branche d'arbre pour le frapper puis de l'électricité. Il y a eu un coup de feu puis j'ai perdu connaissance.

Le ton de l'aristocrate était détaché, comme s'il parlait de la température. Il devait prendre sur lui, n'est-ce pas ? Kaien fronça les sourcils devant ce brusque changement de comportement.

-Je vois, dit le directeur après quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la cour, Zero ?

Le hunter ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sous le regard scrutateur du directeur, il répondit du bout des lèvres :

-Je voulais parler à Yuuki. Il m'a vu avec elle. J'ai…

-Tu as fait quoi, Zero ?

-J'ai tiré et aie presque touché Yuuki.

Les yeux du directeur s'ouvrir en grand.

-Pourquoi as-tu menacé Yuuki ?

-Je ne voulais pas le faire ! Vous pensez vraiment que…

Zero devint agressif. Comme s'il avait pu vouloir tuer Yuuki.

-Elle a fui en pleurant vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle m'a dit ne plus vouloir que je l'approche puis Kaname est arrivé. J'ai sorti mon Bloodyrose et j'ai tiré. La balle a frappé la colonne derrière laquelle Yuuki se cachait. Il a réagi au quart de tour en m'accusant de l'avoir presque touchée. Je croyais qu'elle était entrée à l'intérieur mais… elle s'était cachée derrière une arcade. Je l'ai vu trop tard. J'ai aperçu l'éclat d'un uniforme blanc… Puis Kaname m'a attaqué.

Le hunter se tut, revivant presque la douleur que le noble lui avait infligée. Kaien le fixa quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés, l'air de réfléchir à toute vitesse.

-Qui est-ce qui a tiré, Directeur ? demanda Takuma, rompant le silence pesant sur l'infirmerie.

-Yagari. Il a entendu le coup de feu et s'est précipité pour voir ce qui se passait. Il a seulement vu Kaname t'attaquer, Takuma-kun. Il a tiré pour éviter que Kaname ne t'arrache le cœur, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il doutait que Kaname ne l'écoute s'il tentait de le raisonner avec des paroles.

-Je doute qu'il aurait écouté. Il avait l'air assez remonté, dit Yagari en s'avançant dans la pièce, son long manteau flottant derrière lui.

Personne n'avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Le professeur posa un regard courroucé sur Zero. Ses yeux bleus glacier luisaient de rage contenue.

-Tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit, hein Zero ? Tu croyais que le Kuran ne tenterait rien contre toi en te voyant avec elle, hein ? Tu es vraiment un imbécile.

Yagari empoigna le col du haut de Zero et approcha son visage du sien.

-Je devrais te donner une bonne leçon juste pour ça. Imbécile de disciple.

Les yeux du professeur luisaient toujours d'un éclat mauvais.

-Yagari, lâche-le, intervint le directeur Cross en posant une main sur l'épaule de son collègue.

Tôga lança un regard courroucé à Kaien avant de laisser retomber Zero sur ses oreillers.

-Vous avez eu de la chance que je sois dans le coin. Et toi, dit le professeur en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Takuma, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te jeter sur le Kuran ? Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on te descende ou quoi ? T'as pas assez souffert peut-être ?

-NON, rugit Takuma. Si hurler est votre façon à vous de prouver que vous vous inquiétez pour Zero, alors merci, nous avons compris. Je vous remercie de nous avoir sauvé mais cessez de hurler.

Le jeune homme était rouge de colère et ses yeux brillaient de colère contenue. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'il avait vécu.

Yagari ouvrit légèrement la bouche, stupéfait. Sa cigarette tomba sur le sol.

-Un démon a pris possession de toi ou quoi ? Quoique c'est pas pour me déplaire que tu reprennes du poil de la bête. Ce n'est pas en rampant devant le Kuran que tu nous serais utile comme Gardien, Takuma.

-Croyez-moi, je ne ramperai plus devant lui.

-J'espère bien, ajouta Zero.

Takuma jeta un regard en coin à Zero mais ne dit rien. Non, il ne ramperait plus devant le sang-pur.

-Merci de nous avoir dit ce qui s'est passé. Je vais réfléchir à ce que je peux faire par rapport à ce qui s'est passé, dit Kaien.

Kaien se leva puis fit signe à Yagari de le suivre. Il doutait que Yagari et Zero ne soient pas tentés d'en venir aux mains s'il les laissait plus longtemps ensembles.

-Laissons-les se reposer, Tôga.

Le professeur d'éthique tourna les talons après avoir jeté un regard pensif sur le blond.

Lorsque la porte se referma en craquant, Zero ferma les yeux dans l'intention de dormir. Il ne voulait pas continuer à parler de ce qui s'était passé et surtout pas réfléchir au comportement bizarroïde du blond. Il aurait bien le temps de le faire plus tard.

Quand le hunter se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, la douleur de son épaule s'était réveillée. Il s'était retourné dans son sommeil et s'était couché dessus. Il retient tant bien que mal un gémissement de douleur quand il tenta de se redresser. Son gémissement attira l'attention de Takuma qui observait le plafond, pensif. Il avait passé les dernières heures à penser aux derniers évènements, dont à la déclaration du hunter. Celui-ci se redressa instantanément.

-Besoin d'aide ?

Takuma se leva et s'approcha du lit du gardien, n'attendant pas sa réponse avant de se lever. Il aida le jeune homme à se recoucher convenablement. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent durant quelques secondes.

-Merci.

Takuma sourit.

-Mais de rien.

Le blond s'assit sur le rebord du lit du chasseur et dit après quelques secondes :

-Pardon pour mon éclat de tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a prit.

Zero posa un regard inquisiteur sur lui.

-Tu ne ramperas plus ?

-Non. Cette époque est révolue. J'ai… Je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'en valait pas la peine et que j'ai été floué. J'ai été un imbécile.

-Non. Tu n'as pas été un imbécile. Tu as été aveugle mais il a un don pour aveugler les gens ce…

Le jeune homme se tut. Il ne servait à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie en commençant à invectiver le sang-pur. Takuma n'y serait probablement pas insensible malgré l'air brave voir distant qu'il affichait.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'idée à son sujet ?

-Je n'aurai pas supporté de te voir mourir. J'ai réalisé que tu comptes beaucoup plus pour moi que ce que je pensais.

-Ah oui ?

Zero tenta de prendre un air désintéressé mais son cœur battait la chamade depuis le début du discours du blond. Est-ce que…

-Zero…est-ce que tu étais sérieux l'autre soir ? Je veux dire, sérieux à propos de moi.

-Oui.

Le hunter répondit sans hésiter. Sa réponse avait fusée hors de ses lèvres, honnête. Il pensait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour penser à tout cela mais… non. Une fois devant Takuma, il réalisait qu'il était tout à fait sérieux et qu'il ne lui avait pas fait une déclaration seulement à cause de la panique. Certes, ce soir-là, la panique avait pris le dessus mais cela n'avait été qu'un déclencheur. Elle avait permis à des sentiments beaucoup plus forts d'émerger, de se libérer du cocon les enfermant dans la conscience de Zero.

-C'est ce que je pensais.

Takuma se pencha vers le hunter et l'observa dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'en détacha ensuite afin de lui sourire avant de reprendre ses lèvres. C'était doux, léger, un baiser sans exigence. Zero finit par laisser échapper un cri étranglé en tentant de poser une main derrière la nuque du blond.

-Désolé. J'avais oublié ton épaule.

-Ça va.

Takuma se redressa et sourit au hunter avant de dire :

-Repose-toi. On continuera cette….conversation plus tard.

Zero haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Takuma rit sous cape en voyant l'air qu'affichait Zero. Oui, peut-être pourrait-il vraiment réapprendre à aimer. Au moins, il était sur la bonne voie.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Bah oui, il ne pouvait pas pleurer éternellement non plus ! Il fallait bien qu'il finisse par ouvrir les yeux. Merci d'avoir lu et bonne journée !

Ernia


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour !

Voici enfin le 11e chapitre de Cœur d'ange ! J'écris un peu plus lentement en ce moment mais je suis assez occupée ^^ J'ai quand même essayé de le faire un peu plus long qu'a l'habitude. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me laissent des commentaires et à tous ceux qui me lisent !

Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews sur Raison ou sur une autre de mes fics.

Réponses aux anonymes :

Supy : *_* J'aime mon Takuma sévère aussi ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu mais ça je te l'ai déjà dit. En espérant que la suite te plaise autant !

Harunoyume : Ça se précise, tu as bien raison et ça continue avec ce chapitre ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Merci de suivre mes fics !

Rating : T. Bah oui, il y a du sang.

Pairings : Kaname/Yuuki et Zero/Takuma.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11 :

La lune éclairait de reflets d'argent la petite silhouette couchée sur le lit. Yuuki était allongée sur les draps de satin et ne bougeait pas. Seule sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Elle dormait profondément.

Kaname s'était assis près d'elle sur le lit et la regardait dormir. Il pouvait ainsi observer à loisir son joli minois. Il se pencha lentement vers elle et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, si douces. Le Kuran se releva lentement et caressa lentement sa joue de la couleur de la porcelaine. Ce n'avait été qu'un effleurement mais cela réveilla néanmoins la jeune femme. Yuuki battit lentement des paupières et sourit en trouvant le brun près d'elle. Il lui rendit son sourire.

-Onii-sama…

-Bonjour Yuuki.

L'ancienne gardienne s'assit lentement et passa lentement une main sur son visage, tentant de faire fuir les derniers lambeaux de sommeil qui s'accrochaient encore à elle. Baissant les yeux, elle fut surprise de constater que son uniforme était poussiéreux.

- Pourquoi suis-je couverte de poussière ? Et pourquoi suis-je au lit ?

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ? demanda doucement Kaname.

La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes avant de dire en fronçant les sourcils :

-Il me semble que j'étais dehors avec Zero…puis…je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

-Tu t'es évanouie quand Zero à tenter de tirer sur toi, Yuuki, répondit Kaname sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir.

-Quoi ?

La jeune femme sursauta de surprise. Son cœur rata un battement en constatant que Kaname avait l'air tout à fait sérieux.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Ça ne se peut pas !

La voix de la vampiresse enfla lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque en train de crier sur le sang-pur. Elle était outrée que Kaname puisse dire une chose pareille mais… Et s'il avait raison ? Le vague souvenir d'un coup de feu s'imposa à elle. La sensation de la balle frôlant son corps, la détonation du fusil qui avait résonné comme un coup de tonnerre par cette belle nuit…Est-ce que… c'était possible que Kaname ait raison ? Toute couleur déserta le visage de la jeune femme. NON.

Le sang-pur ne se formalisa pas du fait que la jeune femme ait haussé le ton. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle réagirait comme ça puisqu'elle tenait beaucoup au hunter.

-Et pourtant oui. Tu sais qu'il déteste les vampires et plus particulièrement les sangs-purs…comme toi et moi.

Yuuki repoussa Kaname lorsqu'il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Non. Il ne pouvait pas avoir raison. Elle refusait de l'admettre.

La vampiresse se leva et alla se poster à la fenêtre dont elle écarta brusquement les rideaux.

-Il doit y avoir un malentendu. Il n'aurait jamais pu…

-Scrute tes souvenirs et dis-moi ensuite qu'il ne l'a pas fait mais tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu le sais, Yuuki.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et tenta de revivre sa brève rencontre avec Zero.

Elle lui avait dit ne plus vouloir le voir, de sortir de sa vie. Elle avait ensuite dirigé ses pas vers le bâtiment mais au dernier moment elle avait décidé de ne pas entrer, de rester à l'extérieur en entendant son frère interpeller Zero. Yuuki se rappelait qu'ils avaient parlés avant que Zero ne tire… vers elle. La balle avait frôlée la manche de son uniforme. Ensuite, c'était le trou noir. Elle avait perdu connaissance, secouée par ce qui venait de se passer.

Yuuki ôta sa veste et constata que sa manche avait belle et bien été endommagée.

-Non… c'est impossible.

Elle aurait voulu hurler que c'était un mensonge mais… les preuves étaient là, dans sa mémoire et sur son vêtement. Yuuki tomba à genoux et les larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur son visage de poupée. Kaname s'agenouilla près d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il l'attira vers lui et la jeune femme blottit son visage dans sa veste.

Peu importe ce qu'elle avait voulu se faire croire, elle n'avait pas tiré un trait sur Zero. Il conservait toujours une place dans son cœur. C'était pour elle un ami, un partenaire. Certes, Zero ne lui avait jamais dit la considérer comme une amie mais elle savait que c'était le cas. Mais maintenant… que restait-il de cette amitié alors qu'il avait attenté à sa vie ? Rien. Il lui fallait donc…l'oublier, oublier qu'ils avaient un jour été amis. Il lui fallait tirer un trait sur le passé pour se concentrer sur son avenir. Sur l'avenir qu'elle partagerait avec Kaname.

-Quelqu'un d'autre a vu la scène ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix éteinte où perçait tristesse et confusion.

-Plusieurs élèves de notre classe qui s'étaient postés près des fenêtres en me voyant sortir.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et Kaname resserra son étreinte sur elle, protecteur. Elle était maintenant toute à lui. Yuuki ferma les yeux et pleura en silence sur le passé.

Dans les jours suivants, Yuuki se cloitra dans sa chambre et refusa de parler à qui que ce soit à part Kaname. Elle voulait réfléchir et faire son deuil du passé en paix. Elle était Yuuki Kuran. Yuuki Cross était morte et enterrée.

À l'infirmerie, Takuma et Zero se remettaient de leurs blessures. Ils furent autorisés à en sortir seulement trois jours plus tard quand le directeur admit enfin que toutes leurs blessures étaient guéries.

-Vous aviez besoin de repos de toute façon, dit le directeur quand Zero lui dit pour la dixième fois qu'il voulait sortir et que Kaien menaçait, encore, de le clouer sur son lit avec un sort en arguant qu'il allait encore se jeter tête baissée dans des embrouilles plus grosses que lui.

-Quand pourrons-nous…

-Faire les rondes ? le devança le directeur.

Il avait entendu la question au moins une bonne vingtaine de fois. La tâche de préfet semblait tout à coup passionner Zero et Takuma. Kaien soupçonnait que cela avait à faire avec le Kuran mais il ne disait rien. Pour quelle autre raison Zero aurait-il autant voulu faire des rondes et reprendre sa tâche de préfet lui qui la détestait habituellement.

-Et bien…

L'ancien hunter commençait à connaitre la chanson.

Kaien jeta un coup d'œil au professeur d'éthique qui dit :

-Dès ce soir.

-Mais… tenta de protester le directeur.

-Tu vois bien qu'ils sont rétablis. On parle de vampires, Cross, pas de tes élèves humains ! Leurs corps se régénèrent rapidement et tu le sais. Arrête de te prendre pour leurs mères. Toi, dit Yagari en pointant un doigt vers Takuma, je t'interdis de te balader sur le territoire de l'Académie avec une épée même si l'envie te prend d'aller décapiter le Kuran. Tu foutrais une frousse de tous les diables aux élèves. Traine ton revolver et puis… tu as des pouvoirs à ce que je sache. Tu n'es pas supposé être impuissant sans arme. Si je vous vois provoquer une bagarre avec le Kuran c'est moi qui vous règle votre cas. Il y a des règles à respecter. Vous ne pouvez pas attaquer un sang-pur et attenter à sa vie comme ça quand il vous en prend l'envie, même si c'est lui qui vous a provoqués. Tous les vampires du coin vous tomberaient dessus, crétins. Il pourrait même se défendre en disant que c'est vous qui l'avez attaqué et qu'il n'a fait que se défendre.

Les deux vampires enfilèrent leurs uniformes et Kaien leur remit ensuite, à regret, leurs brassards de préfets et leurs armes. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, les deux étudiants constatèrent qu'il était près de 16 heures. Les élèves de la Night Class allaient bientôt sortir de leur pavillon.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de filer, Zero, dit Takuma en ajustant son brassard à son bras.

Le hunter approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il suivit le blond dans le couloir et constata avec surprise qu'il avait complètement changé d'attitude. Il marchait avec le dos droit, la tête relevée et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de défi. Combattif.

-Tu as changé d'attitude, remarqua Zero.

-Je ne me laisserai plus faire, je te l'ai dit.

Les élèves chuchotèrent sur leur passage et deux étudiantes les arrêtèrent en se plantant devant eux.

-Ichijo-sempai ! s'exclama l'une des deux. Nous étions si inquiètes en ne vous voyant pas en cour !

-Vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous inquiéter, mesdemoiselles ! Vous voyez bien que je me porte comme un charme !

Il leur offrit ensuite un sourire digne d'une annonce de Colgate et les deux jeunes femmes rougirent instantanément, totalement sous le charme du blond. _Si beau_, pensèrent-elles.

-Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, mesdemoiselles, mais nous sommes attendus. Si vous vouliez bien… dit Takuma en esquissant un pas vers l'avant.

Elles s'excusèrent en bafouillant et s'écartèrent prestement du chemin des deux gardiens.

Quand ils arrivèrent près de l'entrée du pavillon de la lune, les étudiantes étaient aussi excitées qu'à l'habitude mais leur enthousiasme monta d'un cran quand elles aperçurent Takuma avec un brassard de préfet au bras.

-Kyaaah!!! Ichijo-sempai !

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Comment allez-vous ? dit Takuma en les saluant tout en leur souriant.

_Un peu plus et il se prend pour Aidô_, pensa Zero._ Je l'étrangle si je l'entends dire ``Bang!``. Il est un peu trop enthousiaste._

Quelques jeunes femmes tentèrent de s'approcher de Takuma mais il leur dit, toujours en souriant :

-S'il vous plaît, mesdemoiselles, veuillez reculer.

-Mais… tentèrent-elles de protester.

-Je suis préfet et je dois faire respecter le règlement, mesdemoiselles. Vous ne pouvez pas bloquer le chemin aux étudiants de la Night Class. Vous ne voudriez pas que le directeur soit fâché contre moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh non, nous ne voulons pas ça. Pardon, Ichijo-sempai, dirent-elles en chœur.

Takuma leur offrit un autre sourire avant de s'éloigner vers d'autres étudiantes. Elles s'éloignèrent toutes afin de gagner la surface gazonnée bordant l'allée pavée, comme par magie. _Pas besoin de sifflet ni de hurlement pour les faire obéir, seulement d'être beau garçon et d'avoir un sourire éblouissant_, pensa Takuma. Mais _je ne crois pas que cette technique convienne à Zero_._ Il préfère hurler et menacer_. Imaginer Zero faire comme lui le fit sourire malgré lui. Un vrai sourire. Comme s'il ferait cela un jour. Autant imaginer Kaname en train de danser la claquette !

Quand les portes menant au dortoir de la Lune s'ouvrirent, les cris redoublèrent mais tout resta sous contrôle. Les jeunes femmes ne se jetèrent pas sur les vampires et inversement. Hanabusa, d'ordinaire très affable avec les élèves et ayant l'habitude de tenter de faire ``copain-copain`` avec elles, se tint loin des étudiantes en voyant le regard que lui jeta Takuma. Il signifiait clairement : si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de l'une d'elles, tu risques de ne pas apprécier mon intervention.

Kaname posa un regard hilare sur le blond tandis que plusieurs étudiants de la Night Class foudroyaient du regard les deux gardiens. Ils avaient osés touchés à leur Prince et à leur Princesse … et ils ne laisseraient surement pas l'injure impunie !

Hanabusa se contenta d'observer de loin, tout comme Senri, qui se demandait ce qui avait bien pu exactement se passer pour que son cousin en vienne aux mains avec les deux jeunes hommes. Il ne croyait pas vraiment que Zero ait voulu tuer Yuuki. Cela lui ressemblait assez peu ce genre de comportement mais le mannequin n'avait rien dit quand Kaname leur avait donné quelques détails sur son affrontement avec Zero et Takuma. Senri était un observateur et non pas un partisan. Il n'avait aucun parti pris dans ce conflit mais il voyait bien qu'ils avaient tous des torts mais que Kaname commençait à les accumuler. Le sang-pur avait manipulé Takuma, l'avait presque détruit et maintenant il semblait avoir pris Yuuki dans ses griffes. La jeune femme était amorphe, comme si toute volonté l'avait désertée et écoutait tout ce que le noble lui disait. Elle hochait la tête mais ne disait rien.

Le directeur et Yagari, qui observaient de loin, furent soulagés de voir que tout se déroulait comme prévu. Aucun échange de paroles ou de coups entre les gardiens et les élèves de la Night Class. Plissant les yeux, Kaien aperçut enfin Yuuki au milieu du groupe. Il était soulagé de la voir. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'était pas sortie du dortoir. Kaname avait dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Lorsque les vampires furent hors de vue, les élèves se dispersèrent peu à peu. Il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Quand les deux gardiens se retrouvèrent seuls, ils virent sans surprise le directeur et le professeur d'éthique s'avancer vers eux.

-Bien joué. Tout s'est bien passé. J'en doutais un peu vu la façon dont vous ont regardé plusieurs vampires, dit Yagari en allumant une cigarette.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Nous contrôlons la situation, dit Takuma.

-Oui, il semblerait bien, acquiesça le directeur.

-Veuillez nous excuser, mais j'aimerai aller manger avant qu'il ne reste plus rien au réfectoire, dit Takuma qui semblait pressé de fuir la présence des deux hunters. Il les avait assez vu dans les trois derniers jours… et il voulait passer du temps avec Zero.

-Oui. Allez-y, dit Kaien d'un ton absent. Il regardait le chemin qu'avaient emprunté Kaname et Yuuki.

-Tu viens, Zero ?

Takuma attrapa le hunter par la manche et le tira derrière lui en direction du réfectoire sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Celui-ci pensait à ce qu'il venait de voir et ne décolérait pas. Le regard que Kaname avait posé sur Takuma… Un jour il aurait la peau de Kaname Kuran.

Lorsque les deux étudiants arrivèrent au réfectoire, il y avait déjà une file pour le service. Dix minutes plus tard, ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table avec leurs plateaux. Takuma repoussa fermement quelques jeunes femmes qui voulaient s'asseoir avec eux en arguant qu'ils avaient à ``discuter travail``. Le hunter poussa un soupir de soulagement en les voyant s'éloigner. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui casse les oreilles avec du bavardage incessant. Une fois qu'ils eurent mangés, Zero s'éloigna rapidement afin d'aller à la salle de tir pour passer ses nerfs. Il ferma la porte, heureux de se retrouver seul. Il avait tellement de choses auxquelles il devait penser, dont Takuma et leur baiser de la veille. Le jeune homme remarqua trop tard que Takuma l'avait suivi dans la salle… et qu'il venait de s'enfermer avec lui, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes ! Celui-ci le poussa contre un mur en appuyant sur ses épaules et l'embrassa fiévreusement avant de lui dire, légèrement essoufflé :

-Je t'avais dit que nous reprendrions cette conversation.

-Tu appelles ça une… conversation ?

La respiration de Zero était erratique. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il était tombé sur la tête n'est-ce pas ?

-Parlons alors de corps à corps.

Zero ne fit pourtant rien pour le repousser quand Takuma colla son corps au sien. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Le blond sourit en sentant finalement l'érection de Zero contre sa cuisse.

-Je te fais de l'effet à ce que je vois, dit Takuma en souriant et en délassant la cravate du hunter.

-Marre-toi tant qu'à y être, dit entre ses dents le gardien.

Le hunter repoussa finalement le blond, trouvant que ça allait beaucoup trop loin lorsqu'il sentit une main s'insinuer sous sa chemise. Ça allait beaucoup trop rapidement. Zero avait l'air d'un coquelicot avec les joues rouges. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et sa cravate délassée.

-Arrête ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Ça ne se voit pas ?

Takuma s'éloigna à regret en saisissant le regard furibond et un peu perdu que lui lançait son vis à vis. Zero rajusta ses vêtements et passa une main dans ses cheveux, décontenancé par le comportement de l'aristocrate.

-Tu te conduis comme…

Il avait manqué dire ``une trainée``.

-Comme quoi ? Tu ne sais pas profiter de l'instant présent n'est-ce pas ?

-Je…

-Est-ce que tu as déjà pris le temps de faire quelque chose pour toi ? De prendre du plaisir à quelque chose ?

Le ton de Takuma devint arrogant quand Zero posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser alors qu'il tentait à nouveau de s'avancer.

-Ce n'est pas de ça que l'on parle.

-Oui c'est de ça que l'on parle ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses ?

-Je…est-ce que tu m'aime ? demanda abruptement le hunter, le cœur battant.

Takuma ne répondit pas, surpris par la question et légèrement déboussolé. Sa bouche resta ouverte quelques secondes sous le coup de la surprise. Zero interpréta son silence pour un non, déçu. Son regard se fit triste quelques secondes.

Zero s'éloigna à grands pas et sortit du bâtiment. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. L'expression du blond l'avait légèrement blessé et choqué. S'était-il jeté sur lui pour son corps ? Le hunter fit plusieurs rondes mais il ne vit pas l'ombre d'un vampire dans le parc, pas plus que l'ombre d'un élève. Dommage. Il aurait eu besoin de se défouler. Regardant sa montre, il décida de continuer à sillonner les couloirs et le parc. Il était près de 1h30 quand il regagna le dortoir.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il ne trouva pas de traces du blond. Il était assez intrigué mais il ne se mit pas en quête de lui. Il reviendrait bien un jour… Zero chassa la petite voix qui lui disait : _Et s'il était allé régler ses comptes avec le Kuran ?_ L'étudiant alla prendre une douche et, quand il en revint, Takuma était sagement couché dans son lit, comme il s'y attendait.

-Oui.

-Oui, quoi ?

-Oui… je crois que peut-être que… je t'aime… mais…

_Peut-être. Et si… et si on essayait ?_

Zero s'assit sur son lit, sous le choc. Ses mains tremblaient violement et son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne rêvait pas n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau, dit le hunter à voix basse.

-…Exactement.

-Mais je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille.

-Je sais.

Le visage de Takuma était caché dans l'ombre et le gardien ne voyait pas bien son expression.

Zero se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté du blond et se pencha lentement vers lui jusqu'à pouvoir poser son front contre le sien.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Le blond sourit et esquissa un sourire que Zero ne vit pas. Il leva une main qu'il passa dans les cheveux du chasseur. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qu'eux qui comptait. Un tremblement de terre aurait pu survenir qu'ils n'y auraient pas porté attention. Magie de l'instant.

Takuma se redressa lentement et força Zero à faire la même chose. Le blond posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Zero et dénuda son cou. Le hunter hoqueta quand l'aristocrate planta ses canines dans sa chair. Le sang coula à flot dans la gorge du blond et il en savoura le goût autant que la texture. Hmm…délicieux. Quand il releva son visage vers celui de l'autre gardien, ses yeux rougeoyaient comme des rubis.

-À ton tour. Ne me force pas à te forcer la main. Je sais que tu en as envie depuis un bon moment alors, s'il te plaît, arrête de tergiverser. Laisse parler le vampire en toi. Dis-toi que c'est une preuve d'amour…et ça apaisera la faim qui te ronge.

Le hunter frissonna légèrement de dégout mais il dénuda lentement la gorge du blond et y planta finalement ses canines et voyant que le jeune homme l'encourageait silencieusement à le faire. Le sang jaillit de l'artère et envahit sa bouche. Il avala lentement, fasciné par tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il ressentait la peur du jeune homme, ses doutes…son amour pour lui qui était comme la lueur vacillante d'une bougie allumée qu'on aurait posée devant une fenêtre ouverte. Un coup de vent pouvait l'éteindre. Mais il alimenterait cette flamme. Le blond avait traversé tellement d'épreuves. Il était normal qu'il soit hésitant à faire confiance à nouveau à un homme.

Zero lécha consciencieusement les deux petites plaies qui se refermèrent sous ses yeux. Takuma posa une main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa délicatement. Baiser au goût de sang. Baiser sanglant. Il se colla ensuite contre le mur, faisant un peu de place au hunter dans son lit. Celui-ci se glissa lentement entre les draps, se retourna pour faire face au blond et le prit dans ses bras.

-Rappelle-moi de trouver un plus grand lit, dit Takuma en riant.

Zero acquiesça silencieusement, ne croyant pas du tout à ce qui se passait. Un peu plus et il tombait sur le plancher ! Oui, vraiment ce lit était beaucoup trop petit. Il serra plus fort la taille du blond qui sourit en fermant les yeux de plaisir. Il était très bien dans l'étreinte de l'autre étudiant. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, ce ne fut pas le visage de Kaname qui apparut mais bien celui du hunter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient tous les deux sombrés dans les bras de Morphée.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Bah oui, c'est bien de tourner autour du pot mais là… je trouvais que Takuma avait bien droit à un peu de bonheur ! Pas vous ?


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour !

Et oui ! Me revoiçi avec un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Pardon pour mon rythme de publication d'une lenteur incroyable mais je suis très occupée. Entre cours, stage, etc. j'ai peu de temps mais je continue toutes mes fics, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Réponses aux anonymes :

Satsuki : moi aussi je les trouve mignons ! ^^ J'espère que ça te plaîra !

Supy : Tu n'as pas de lemon mais... je pense que tu vas apprécier ! Non, je ne dirais rien lol Hum, je doute que Takuma veule partager Zero avec toi. Merci pour ton comm et bonne lecture !

Si j'ai oublié de répondre aux autres je m'en excuse. Je ne sais plus si je l'ai fait. Gomen ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font super plaisir ! Merci !

Rating : T-M.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12 :

La journée avait commencée d'une drôle de façon du point de vue de Zero.

Un réveil s'était mis à sonner, beaucoup trop fort au goût de Zero. Il avait grogné et s'était étiré le bras dans l'espoir de l'éteindre…mais avait fini par être arrêté dans ses efforts par une voix moqueuse :

-Tu essayes de faire quoi, Zero ? De me transformer en omelette ? J'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de me pousser contre le mur.

-Quoi ?

Zero ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et, de surprise, s'assit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Takuma, dans son lit ? Avisant le mur, qui se trouvait du mauvais côté, il réalisa qu'il était dans le lit dans le lit du blond. Il recula imperceptiblement et s'affala sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ton lit ? grogna le hunter en se frottant le cuir chevelu. Sa tête avait violemment frappée le sol et il n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être réveillé de cette façon.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Takuma, l'air passablement triste.

-Je ne vois pas… oh.

Zero cessa de parler et ouvrit la bouche.

-Tu vois ? Tu avais tout à fait ta place dans mon lit. Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches et puis… c'est pas très sexy comme expression. Tu as l'air d'un poisson rouge.

Zero grogna pour la forme mais se releva sans un mot. Depuis quand le blond était-il aussi direct ? C'était définitif, il avait dû recevoir un sérieux coup sur la tête.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil au cadran et dit :

-Les cours ne commencent que dans un peu plus d'une heure… C'est toi qui as eu l'idée de le mettre à cette heure-là ?

-Non. J'essaye de profiter du peu de sommeil que j'ai, figure-toi.

Le hunter se dirigea vers son lit, souleva l'édredon et se recoucha. Il tournait maintenant le dos au blond. Takuma s'assit sur le bord de son lit et se mit à observer la forme allongée du hunter… Il n'était vraiment pas du matin, hein ? Un fin sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond quand il constata qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas pressés.

Zero était en train de se rendormir quand il sentit le matelas s'affaisser près de lui. C'était quoi encore ? L'étudiant se retourna légèrement pour voir ce qui se passait et eut la surprise de se retrouver plaqué contre le matelas de son lit. Le blond avait grimpé sur le matelas et avait appuyé ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Quoi, encore ?

-Bon matin. Tu n'es vraiment pas du matin hein ?

Zero lui jeta un regard furibond avant de fermer les yeux dans la visible intention de dormir. Qu'est-ce qui prenait encore au blond ?

-Laisse-moi dormir.

-Oh non, Zero. Si tu penses que je vais te laisser te rendormir tranquillement….

Takuma se pencha vers l'autre gardien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aucune réaction de la part de Zero. L'aristocrate sourit. S'il pensait lui faire lâcher prise comme cela, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Le blond fit ensuite descendre ses lèvres vers le cou du hunter qui frémit légèrement en sentant le souffle chaud de son amant sur sa peau. Takuma posa quelques baisers près de l'oreille du hunter et ne put s'empêcher de passer une langue gourmande au creux de son cou.

-Dis-moi, tu penses vraiment que je vais arrêter si tu tentes de faire semblant dormir ? Tu peux toujours rêver, Zero, murmura le blond

-Arrête-ça, grogna-t-il en guise de réponse.

-Non.

Zero ouvrit finalement les yeux quand Takuma entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise de pyjama.

Celui-ci sourit en constatant que Zero posait deux yeux couleur de rubis sur lui.

-N'essaye même pas de tenter de me faire croire que ça ne te fais rien. Tes yeux parlent pour toi. Je sais que ça te fait de l'effet.

Zero se dit que ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui et que ça ne servait à rien de tenter de nier le fait qu'il l'attirait énormément. Il posa une main sur la nuque de Takuma, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Takuma ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise et se dit que ça avait valu la peine d'enquiquiner le hunter. Il gémit légèrement quand il sentit les mains du gardien se faufiler sous sa veste pour caresser son dos. Il était même près à l'enquiquiner plus souvent si ça donnait ce résultat.

Quand ils se détachèrent enfin, à bout de souffle, Takuma dit :

-Wow. Tu cachais bien ton jeu sous une… pudeur d'écolière.

-Tu sais ce que l'écolière te dit, Takuma ?

Zero leva sur le blond un regard amusé et fier. Il avait réussi à surprendre le blond.

-Que tu m'aimes ? le coupa le blond.

-Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête.

-Je sais : que je suis diablement sexy et que si ce n'était qu'on a cour tu…

L'épéiste s'était redressé pour tenter de prendre une pause théâtrale, la bouche en cœur et battant des cils, comme une jeune fille.

-Ferme-la et embrasse-moi.

Takuma ne se fit pas prier. Il finit par se retrouver couché près du hunter. Il avait posé sa tête sur son torse et ne semblait pas être prêt de vouloir se lever. Zero passait distraitement une main dans ses cheveux blonds en se demandant comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Pas que cela lui déplaise mais… c'était quand même assez bizarre pour lui de se retrouver à partager son lit avec un vampire, aristocrate de surcroit et beau comme un ange. Ah oui, il ne fallait pas oublier que le vampire en question… était un homme !

-Je t'aime, souffla Takuma. Je suis tellement bien…

Le hunter ne dit rien mais déposa un baiser au sommet de la tête de son ange, ce qui fit sourire le blond.

Des bruits de pas et celui de portes que l'on claque les tira de leur quiétude. Takuma releva légèrement la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil sur l'horloge accrochée au mur.

-Plus que vingt minutes… On va devoir se lever, dit-il avec regret.

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et, quand Zero mit la main sur la poignée de la porte, Takuma s'appuya dessus, l'empêchant de l'ouvrir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il attrapa le hunter par sa cravate et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Satisfait, il le relâcha et ouvrit la porte. Il fit un clin d'œil au hunter et s'éloigna d'un pas élastique, un énorme sourire sur le visage. Zero le suivit bientôt en se disant qu'il n'aurait pas été contre le fait que ça dure plus longtemps…

Quand il arriva en classe, il s'avisa que Takuma lui avait gardé sa place habituelle. De toute façon, il doutait que quelqu'un prenne sa place même sans cela. C'était connu de tous que c'était SA place.

Zero fit basculer sa chaise et baissa la tête. Ses yeux étaient ainsi presque totalement cachés par ses longues mèches d'argent.

-Tu va faire quoi ? Dormir ?

Le hunter dormait déjà. Takuma soupira en se disant que c'était tout à fait prévisible.

Yagari entra et lança un regard mauvais à Zero.

-Ichijou-kun, réveillez-le.

_Il n'aimera pas ça_, pensa le blond.

Takuma posa une main sur l'épaule de Zero et le secoua légèrement. Aucune réaction chez le hunter.

-Ichijou-kun, gronda le professeur. Vous avez trois secondes.

Takuma se pencha vers l'oreille du hunter et murmura :

-Kaname est dans la classe.

Le hunter ouvrit instantanément les yeux et plongea la main dans sa veste à la recherche de son Bloody Rose. Il posa son regard sur l'extrémité de l'amphithéâtre, celle où se trouvait le bureau professoral, et se retrouva à fixer dans les yeux un Yagari de méchante humeur.

-Si je te trouve encore en train de dormir, je te colle une retenue, Zero. Préfet ou pas.

Le professeur et son disciple se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes avant que Yagari ne commence son cour. Il y avait une très grande tension dans l'air et les élèves le sentirent. Plusieurs frissonnèrent comme si une brise d'hiver balayait le local. La tension disparue peu à peu mais plusieurs se demandaient ce qu'il se passait entre les deux hommes. Certes, il était d'intérêt général qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas particulièrement mais… qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué cette tension ?

Zero maudit les devoirs de préfet qui l'empêchait de dormir et maudit aussi Yagari qui l'empêchait aussi de dormir en paix. L'avant-midi passa avec une lenteur d'escargot selon Zero. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé dans les dernières semaines, il n'avait aucunement l'envie d'écouter ses cours. Il voulait se reposer et réfléchir. En paix.

Le repas du midi et les cours de l'après-midi passèrent avec la même lenteur. Quand le dernier cour se termina enfin, Zero se leva afin de s'étirer. Takuma fit de même. Des cris attirèrent leur attention.

-Regardez ! s'exclama une élève.

-Mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Kaname-sempai ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici à cette heure ?

-Kaname ? s'exclama Takuma. Il dévala les marches de l'amphithéâtre et se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux fenêtres.

Qu'est-ce que ça cachait ?

Kaname se tenait dans la cour avec Yuuki et le directeur. Celui-ci avait froncé les sourcils et secouait négativement la tête à l'adresse du sang-pur. Un peu en retrait, Yuuki ne semblait pas se mêler de la conversation mais être une simple observatrice.

Takuma se détourna des fenêtres et se dirigea vers le hunter. Il lui résuma la situation en quelques mots. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils devant l'inédit de la situation.

Ils sortirent de la classe d'un pas résolu et gagnèrent la cour à grands pas. Ils bousculèrent plusieurs étudiants qui protestèrent mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Les deux gardiens captèrent un morceau de la conversation quand ils se furent assez approchés.

-Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, Directeur.

-Mais, Kaname…

-Non.

-Yuuki ? Tu veux vraiment partir ? interrogea le directeur.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son père adoptif et dit :

-Nous n'avons plus notre place ici, Directeur.

-En effet, dit Zero en s'approchant.

Zero s'arrêta quelques pas derrière Kaien et Takuma se plaça au côté de son vampire de petit-ami. Ils avaient froncés les sourcils et on ne pouvait pas douter qu'ils ne portaient pas les deux sang-pur dans leur cœur.

Le hunter mit une main dans sa veste et en sortit son Bloody Rose.

Kaien se retourna.

-Non ! Range ça, Zero !

-Non. Il va payer cet enfoiré !

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il avait, sans s'en rendre compte, retroussé ses lèvres sur ses canines. Takuma avait froncé les sourcils et mit une main dans sa poche droite. Il tenait fermement la crosse de son arme dans sa main. Ses jointures étaient blanches et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes. Il était déterminé à ne pas se laisser faire si le Kuran décidait de les attaquer.

-Nous partons, monsieur. Bonne journée à vous trois, dit Kaname, mielleux. Je laisse le dortoir entre les mains d'Aidô et Kain. Moi et Yuuki, nous partons.

Et ils s'éloignèrent vers l'entrée du domaine sous les murmures des étudiants.

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire_ ? pensait Kaien. _Merde ! Yuuki !_

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour les empêcher de partir. Il était impuissant. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de les regarder s'éloigner. Kaname posa une main sur la taille de Yuuki et la rapprocha de lui. Il se retourna légèrement pour sourire aux trois hommes. Zero était certain que c'était un sourire moqueur qu'il leur adressait.

Enragé, le hunter enleva le cran de sécurité de son arme et mit le Kuran en joue. Takuma le remarqua et posa une main sur son bras.

-Tu veux finir dans une prison ? Il y a près d'une centaine d'étudiants qui nous regardent et je doute que l'Association des hunters empêche les autorités policières de t'enfermer si tu tues Kaname devant témoin. Tuer un sang-pur, Zero. On ne peut pas le faire si tu n'as pas l'autorisation de l'Association et je doute que tu veuilles finir affamé dans une cellule.

-On ?

-Oui, on. Tu crois que je vais te regarder faire, gronda Takuma. Baisse ton arme.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes avant que le hunter ne range son Bloody Rose. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de hurler à l'intention du sang-pur :

-Un jour je vais te tuer, Kuran ! J'aurais ta peau ! Souviens-toi que je te pourchasserai jusqu'à ce jour ! Même si ça doit me tuer !

-Je n'en doute pas un instant, Kiryu.

Malgré la distance qui les séparait, Zero sursauta en ayant l'impression que le Kuran s'était tenu près de lui pour lui dire ces mots. Ce qui était peut-être le cas. Qui savait quels étaient réellement les pouvoirs des sang-purs ?

Yagari apparut dans la cour, une cigarette au coin des lèvres. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du directeur et lui dit :

-Viens. Tu ne peux rien faire.

Celui-ci se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et regagna à grands pas son bureau. La foule se fendit devant lui. Jamais les élèves n'avaient vu le directeur perdre son sourire. Plusieurs pensèrent qu'il était presque effrayant sans celui-ci.

-Dispersez-vous ! lança Yagari aux élèves.

Ceux-ci ne se firent pas prier en le voyant s'avancer vers les deux gardiens à grands pas.

-Vous deux, allez voir ce qui se passe du côté du pavillon des vampires. Je doute qu'ils soient calmes après ce qui vient de se passer.

Zero et Takuma hochèrent la tête et partirent au pas de course. Quand ils furent en vu du pavillon ils sautèrent par-dessus le mur qui le ceinturait. Aucun vampire en vu.

Ils arpentèrent le domaine de long en large mais tout ce qu'ils aperçurent de vampirique fut l'éclat d'yeux rouges à travers l'une des fenêtres du pavillon. Ils s'étaient tous enfermés à double tour dans leur dortoir, probablement pour décider de la marche à suivre. Aidô et Kain devaient être en train d'essayer de convaincre leurs condisciples de rester à l'Académie et de ne pas suivre Kaname. Kaname devait bien avoir laissé quelques consignes pour les autres étudiants de la Night Class.

Quand ils regagnèrent enfin leur chambre, Zero se laissa tomber tout habillé sur son lit et dit :

-L'enfoiré. Un jour…

-Oui. On lui fera la peau. Ensemble. Fais-moi de la place.

Zero se décala un peu et Takuma se glissa entre ses bras.

-Un jour, il paiera, murmura le blond. Un jour.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, des rêves de vengeance plein la tête.

À plusieurs centaines de kilomètre de là, Kaname et Yuuki étaient en route vers une nouvelle vie, vers un endroit où il n'y aurait pas de vampire blond ni de hunter aux cheveux d'argent.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonjour !

Alors voici un chapitre (Non, vous ne rêvez pas !) Écrit durant la nuit car le jour j'étudie…Bref, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. J'étais à deux doigts de brûler mes livres alors j'ai sauté sur mon clavier…

Pardon pour cet incroyable délai entre la publication de deux chapitres. J'ai environ la moitié d'un chapitre de Du fond du cœur d'écrit.

Rating : T. Pour pas changer les bonnes habitudes.

Pairing : Takuma/Zero.

Droits d'auteur :… je dois confesser que tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Pour répondre à la question de Kiranagio, non, cette fic n'est pas encore terminée. Il reste encore quelques chapitres, bien que je ne sache exactement combien il en reste. Peut-être 5 ou 6, je ne sais pas exactement.

Chansons écoutées durant l'écriture de ce chapitre (vous allez voir, on saute du coq à l'âne) : Shine on you crazy diamond de Pink Floyd, la trame sonore du film Le Rocher (The Rock en VO ou en version française, avec Ed Harris, Sean Connery et Nicolas Cage), I caught myself de Paramore etc. Ça ne colle pas vous ne trouvez pas ?

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 13 :

Takuma passa une main dans ses cheveux, un peu ennuyé par les regards anxieux que les élèves leurs jetaient à lui et à Zero. Si seulement Zero ne s'était pas emporté contre le Kuran ! Maintenant on les fuyait comme la peste, comme s'ils allaient tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Ou plutôt comme si Zero allait tirer sur quelqu'un. Et comme on voyait rarement Zero sans Takuma…

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu sortes ton Bloody Rose, Zero ? Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas le faire. Vois ce que ça rapporte ! On nous prend pour des tueurs maintenant, marmonna Takuma en voyant plusieurs jeunes filles s'écarter précipitamment de sa trajectoire.

-Tu voulais quoi ? Que je le laisse nous canarder sans rien faire ?

-Il n'avait pas d'arme, Zero, et il n'a même pas fait mine de vouloir nous attaquer.

_Kaname n'a pas besoin d'arme_, se gourmanda Takuma_, et c'est tout à fait son genre de faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'on attend de lui alors Zero a peut-être eu raison de sortir son arme finalement_...

Et puis, la haine que le hunter ressentait était plus forte que tout. C'était un typhon prêt à tout balayer sur son passage pour écharper le sang-pur et planter sa tête sur une pique. Peu importe ce qu'il dirait, il continuerait à prétendre avoir raison. _Tête de mule_, pensa Takuma.

-Alors c'était préventif. Ce débile aurait bien pu le faire même avec des témoins.

Takuma jeta un coup d'œil au hunter, qui avait l'air tout à fait sérieux. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Les deux gardiens se séparèrent à l'angle d'un couloir après avoir convenu de se retrouver dans la cour de l'Académie 15 minutes plus tard. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'ils fassent chacun leur inspection des couloirs.

En un sens, cela arrangeait un peu Takuma que les élèves aient peurs d'eux puisque personne ne contestait ses directives mais il commençait à trouver le poids de leurs regards (morts de peurs) un peu lourd. Le blond soupira pour la énième fois de la journée et continua à faire sa ronde dans les couloirs. Les élèves se faisaient de plus en plus rare à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'Académie. L'heure du couvre-feu approchait et le directeur voulait qu'ils s'assurent qu'il n'y avait pas de troubles dans les couloirs. Les élèves étaient très agités depuis le départ des deux Kuran, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui se passait. De plus, les élèves de la Night Class n'étaient pas sortis de leur pavillon durant près de deux jours, ce qui avait augmenté le trouble des élèves. Une ombre passa dans son champ de vision, attirant l'attention du blond. Takuma se retourna et se retrouva à fixer un couloir vide. Bah, il devait avoir rêvé… jusqu'à ce qu'une poigne de fer se referme sur son épaule et le projette contre un mur. Une main fut durement plaquée sur sa gorge, bloquant sa respiration.

-Où est Kaname ? siffla une voix hargneuse.

-Je…ne sais pas.

Takuma fixa son attention sur le visage devant lui et réalisa que c'était Ruka, accompagnée de plusieurs filles de la Night Class.

-Lâche…moi.

-Oh non. Tu peux toujours rêver.

Les jeunes femmes l'accompagnant hochèrent toutes la tête en signe d'appui.

-Tu vas regretter d'avoir un jour posé les yeux sur Kaname-sama, sifflèrent-elles.

Alors c'était donc ça ! Elles étaient jalouses qu'il ait un jour été proche de Kaname… Pitoyable. Si elles savaient ce que ça lui avait rapporté au bout du compte…

Elles voulaient jouer a-qui-est-le-plus-fort ? Parfait. Elles allaient voir qu'il était bien plus fort qu'elles ne le pensaient. Il en avait assez d'être traité comme une quantité négligeable. Ruka fronça les sourcils en voyant les yeux émeraude de l'ex-vice-président devenir rubis.

Le vent se leva et tourbillonna violemment autour des jeunes femmes. Celles-ci plaquèrent leurs bras devant leurs visages pour protéger leurs yeux du vent. Takuma força ainsi Ruka à reculer et à lâcher sa gorge, qu'il massa. Il les plaqua toutes contre les murs. Elles tentèrent de se débattre mais elles ne réussirent qu'à se faire mal. Il approcha son visage de celui de Ruka et planta des yeux rouge sang dans les siens.

-Dis-moi, Ruka… Pourquoi est-ce que je saurai où il est ? Tu crois qu'on a papoté tranquillement autour d'une tasse de thé dernièrement ? Ça ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit qu'il soit parti sans en parler à quiconque ? Et pourquoi m'en aurait-il parlé ? S'il le pouvait, il m'arracherait les yeux à la petite cuillère avant de m'arracher le cœur alors… pourquoi m'aurait-il dit quels sont ses intentions ? Tu as pété les plombs. Va faire mumuse ailleurs avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon.

La pression entourant les jeunes femmes se relâcha et elles tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Elles se relevèrent lentement, frémissantes. Elles qui avaient pensé que le blond serait facile à neutraliser…

-Pauvre Kiryu, qui sait ce qui lui est tombé dessus…

-Pardon ?

-Oh, rien…

L'une des jeunes femmes lui envoya un sourire suffisant qui le fit frémir. S'ils avaient touché à Zero, ils –elles?- n'étaient pas mieux que morts.

Takuma se détourna des élèves de la Night Class et se mit à courir pour rejoindre Zero le plus rapidement possible. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Si on l'avait attaqué… pas de doute qu'on s'en était pris au hunter. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine. Zero !

Le blond déboula dans la cour comme une fusée pour se rendre compte, qu'effectivement, un groupe de vampires avait encerclé le hunter. Takuma fonça sur Zero, passant au travers du cercle de vampires afin de s'interposer entre lui et le groupe d'étudiants de la Night Class mené par Aido et Akatsuki. Ils avaient entouré le hunter qui avait sorti son Bloodyrose et semblait prêt à tirer.

Hanabusa sourit, amusé de voir que l'ex-président volait au secours du hunter.

-Tu es une jeune fille en détresse, Kiryu-kun ?

-Ferme-la, Hanabusa ! Je vais te clouer le bec !

-Zero, ferme-la, intima Takuma.

-Mais…

-Ferme-la.

Le blond se retourna et planta des yeux furieux dans ceux du hunter qui décida de la fermer. Takuma avait drôlement l'air en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

-On voulait bavarder, dit Hanabusa, tout sourire. Un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Il défia Takuma du regard de s'interposer entre eux et le hunter.

-Alors vous ne verrez aucune objection à ce que je me joigne à votre petite causerie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

Hanabusa planta ses yeux dans ceux du blond et sa gorge s'assécha. Il avait drôlement l'air prêt à en découdre. Lui qui avait douté que le blond ait repris du poil de la bête, il constatait s'être lourdement trompé.

Akatsuki se retourna afin d'observer le couloir par lequel le blond était arrivé.

-Où est Ruka ?

-Elle va être en retard. Elle a fait la connaissance d'un mur. Cette rencontre pour les moins fracassantes là quelque peu sonnée alors je doute qu'elle se joigne à nous tout de suite, répondit Takuma, mielleux.

_Fini les lavettes. Passons aux choses sérieuses._

Akatsuki serra les poings et sa mâchoire se crispa légèrement. En plein dans le mille. Des flammes se matérialisèrent dans sa main gauche. Hanabusa prit le geste de son cousin comme une incitation au combat et matérialisation de la glace. Un large périmètre glacé apparut sous les pieds des deux gardiens qui ne bronchèrent pas.

-Super. On est cernés comme des lapins.

-Tu crois ?

Avant qu'il ait pu voir quoi que ce soit Takuma avait matérialisé une boule d'électricité et l'avait projeté sur Kain et Aido. Ceux-ci s'écartèrent prestement. Le blond utilisa une petite quantité d'électricité pour faire exploser la glace sous leurs pieds. Un grand craquement se fit entendre alors que la glace éclatait en particules plus petites qui se mirent à fondre, laissant une masse d'eau à leurs pieds.

-Mais t'es malade ?!! Tu aurais pu nous électrocuter !

-La glace conduit mal l'électricité et je crois bien me rappeler que nos semelles sont en caoutchouc.

Takuma sourit devant l'air scandalisé qu'affichait Zero.

_Il est complètement débile_, pensa Zero.

Hanabusa et Akatsuki se regardèrent avant qu'Akatsuki ne lance :

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Kaname pour qu'il décide de quitter l'Académie ?

Takuma fronça les sourcils et tiqua en remarquant qu'on leur incombait la responsabilité du départ de Kaname et Yuuki.

-Ce que NOUS avons fait ? Ce malade a attaqué Zero quand celui-ci a voulu s'expliquer avec Yuuki en prétendant qu'il voulait la tuer. Kaname lui a presque arraché un bras et l'a mordu. Je lui aie fait lâcher Zero avant qu'il n'ait sa peau, voilà tout, et j'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester. Voilà ce qu'il a fait mais je suis certain que ce n'est pas ce qu'il vous a raconté. Non, ça ne lui donne pas le bon rôle. Comme c'était dommage pour lui.

La voix du blond était basse et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Mensonges ! siffla entre ses dents Hanabusa.

-Est-ce que tu étais là, Aido ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu dans le parc ce soir-là pourtant. Il vous fait faire ce qu'il veut et vous croyez tout ce qu'il raconte à ce que je vois. Vous êtes ses chiens de poche.

Shiki fit un pas en avant afin que tous remarquent sa présence.

-Moi je te crois.

-Senri ! s'exclama Hanabusa, outré.

Comment osait-il faire ça ?

-Qui peut prouver que Takuma a tord ? Qui peut prouver que Kaname a raison ? Personne. Personnellement je crois que Takuma a raison.

Le mannequin sourit légèrement au blond qui lui rendit son sourire.

Un silence choqué s'installa dans la délégation de la Night Class.

-Shiki, dit Hanabusa, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

-Servez-vous de vos têtes et repensez à tout ce qui s'est passé. Pensez-vous vraiment que Kiryu-kun aurait attaqué Yuuki ?

L'édifice branla sur ses fondations. La graine du doute avait été plantée dans l'esprit des vampires. Les deux cousins semblaient maintenant hésiter sur la conduite à tenir.

Yagari profita de cet instant de silence pour apparaitre dans la cour, son fusil en main et visiblement prêt à tirer.

-Vous avez 30 secondes pour déguerpir. Il est interdit de se battre sur le territoire de l'Académie.

Les vampires se tournèrent d'un bloc vers le professeur d'éthique. Hanabusa analysa rapidement la situation et finit par conclure que coincés entre Takuma, Zero et Yagari- un hunter professionnel-, la balle n'était plus nécessairement dans leur camp. Hanabusa fit un signe de tête en direction de leur dortoir et tous le suivirent quand il en prit la direction. Il jeta néanmoins un regard derrière lui afin de voir quelle serait la réaction des deux gardiens. Et si Shiki avait raison… Hanabusa secoua la tête à cette pensée. Il ne manquait plus que ça, que s'il se laisser berner par les mensonges des deux gardiens.

Yagari les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparus dans la forêt.

-Imbéciles.

Le professeur se retourna vers les deux gardiens qui s'étaient détendus depuis le départ des étudiants de la Night Class.

-Vous deux, retournez à vos rondes. Si je vous trouve encore en train de chercher des noises aux étudiants de la Night Class, je vous pends par les pieds à l'un des balcons de l'école. Vampires ou pas. C'est mon dernier avertissement.

-Mais ce sont eux qui… tenta de se défendre Zero en défiant son sensei du regard.

-Zero, ferme-la, intervint Takuma en croisant le regard noir que Yagari leur lançait de sous son chapeau. Bien, Yagari-sensei. Nous y allons de ce pas.

Takuma empoigna l'un des bras de Zero et le remorqua à sa suite. Il s'engagea à grands pas dans les couloirs et, une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'ils étaient seuls, il ouvrit la porte d'une salle de classe vide et y poussa Zero.

-Pourquoi on entre ici ?

-Pour avoir la paix.

Takuma agrippa Zero par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser possessif qui n'avait rien d'innocent. C'était tout sauf innocent. Lorsque Takuma le relâcha enfin Zero était en nage. Sa respiration était saccadée et son visage légèrement plus coloré qu'à l'habitude. Le blond eut presque le goût de rire en voyant le regard abasourdi que le hunter lui jetait.

-Putain… tu…fous quoi ?

-À ton avis ?

Takuma profita de la surprise de Zero pour défaire sa cravate et ouvrir le col de sa chemise. Le blond planta avidement ses canines dans la gorge de son compagnon qui retint un gémissement de douleur. Il voulait lui déchiqueter la gorge ou quoi ?! Il avait la preuve qu'Hanabusa et compagnie l'avaient vraiment mis en rogne. Takuma, habituellement si gentil et prévenant, s'était jeté sur lui comme un sauvage.

Zero ne fit pourtant rien pour repousser le blond qui avait fermé les yeux. Il aspirait à grandes gorgées son sang et semblait s'en délecter comme du plus délicieux des vins.

Quand Takuma délaissa enfin sa gorge, Zero était complètement dans les vapes. Le blond lécha les deux petites plaies qui se refermèrent sous ses yeux. Il passa ses mains le long du corps de Zero avant de le serrer contre lui afin de respirer son odeur. Il reconnaissait qu'il y avait été un peu fort.

-Pardon.

Silence.

-La prochaine fois je te pends par les pieds.

Takuma rit, amusé que l'élève reprenne la menace de son sensei. Ça devait être une habitude de hunter.

-D'accord. Ce sera mérité. Pardon. Ils m'ont tellement énervé que… je crois que j'ai sacrément dérapé.

-Alors ça oui.

Zero ferma les yeux afin de profiter de la présence du blond, du moment, tout simplement.

-Je t'aime, murmura Takuma.

Des mots pleins d'un sens nouveau. Plein de candeur et d'émerveillement, comme un enfant qui découvre ce qu'il a demandé sous le sapin de Noël le 25 décembre. Comme s'il n'avait jamais aimé. Il avait cru savoir ce qu'était l'amour mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il vivait présentement avec Zero. La relation qu'il avait entretenue avec Kaname n'avait été qu'un très pâle reflet de ce que l'amour était réellement. Un feu de paille vite consumé et emporté par le vent d'hiver que le Kuran avait installé en son cœur. Zero avait été comme le printemps dans sa vie. Il lui avait permis de sourire à nouveau, de s'éveiller d'un long sommeil, de revivre. D'Aimer.

Zero l'embrassa et Takuma se dit qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez. Qu'il n'aurait jamais assez de son corps contre le sien, de son odeur, du son de sa voix et même de ses remarques. Il avait cherché l'amour comme un assoiffé cherche un oasis dans le désert. Et l'avait trouvé en la personne la plus improbable qui fut, Zero Kiryu.

Il sourit. Il avait enfin trouvé sa place dans l'univers. Il avait trouvé Zero. À la vie, à la mort.

Chaque baiser est une fleur dont la racine est le cœur. Proverbe.

Vous en pensez quoi ?


	14. En ballade chez les hunters

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 14 ^^ Merci de votre patience.

Je tiens à préciser qu'il y a un saut temporel de quelques mois. Je reviendrais sur quelques éléments dans le prochain chapitre.

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture ! Merci pour les quelques reviews. C'est grandement apprécié.

Rating : T.

Pairing : Takuma-Zero.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 14 : Chez les hunters

Takuma ferma les yeux en sentant la voiture commencer à rouler. Plus que quelques heures et… Le blond plongea dans le sommeil sous les yeux de Zero qui décida de le laisser dormir. Il repoussa doucement une mèche s'étant placée devant ses yeux et observa le visage paisible du jeune homme. Un ange Son ange. Le hunter s'appuya confortablement contre le dossier de son siège et se mit à observer le paysage, une main dans les mèches d'or de Takuma dont la tête reposait maintenant sur ses genoux.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment de pierre grise. À regret, le hunter constata qu'il allait devoir réveiller son compagnon. Zero le secoua par l'épaule et Takuma n'eut d'autre choix que d'ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut Zero qui s'était penché vers lui pour le secouer.

-Tu sais, Zero, tu aurais pu employer une autre méthode pour me réveiller…

Le hunter sourit mais ne fit rien. Takuma lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de se redresser et d'ouvrir la porte de la voiture pour en sortir. Enfin ! Il allait pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes. Il commençait à ressentir de la douleur. Il était probablement en train d'ankyloser puisqu'il avait passé un très long moment dans la voiture dans une position pour le moins inconfortable.

Le soleil agressa légèrement ses yeux mais Takuma leva la tête afin d'observer le bâtiment devant eux. L'association des vampires hunters. Les hunters : les ennemis jurés de vampires tels que lui et Zero. Guerre sans merci dont les seules règles étaient imposées par les anciens des deux clans. Si quelque chose dérapait aujourd'hui, il était fort à parier qu'une guerre entre vampire et hunter serait difficile à éviter. Les deux clans n'attendaient qu'un faux pas de l'autre pour se sauter à la gorge tels des chiens sauvages ayant flairé l'odeur du sang. Un seul faux pas…

Zero était une erreur, étant un vampire et un hunter mais comme on n'avait pas essayé de l'éliminer, du moins jusqu'à maintenant… Takuma avait décidé de le suivre dans l'antre du loup. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Zero aller dans un nid de hunter sans l'accompagner. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser se mettre la tête sur le billot tout seul. Oh non, certainement pas.

L'association avait appris l'incendie survenu quelques mois plus tôt à l'Académie et demandait des explications. Ils avaient exigé que Zero se présente au quartier général de l'Association pour qu'on puisse s'expliquer avec lui et, si nécessaire, prendre certaines mesures à son encontre. Le hunter avait hurlé, grogné, tapé sur le bureau du Directeur mais il avait dû se résoudre à se rendre au quartier général de l'Association. Les ordres sont les ordres et ils ne pouvaient plus repousser sa visite sans une très bonne raison. S'il continuait à différer la date de son entrevue avec le Président, on finirait par croire qu'il avait bel et bien attenté à la vie de Kaname Kuran.

Appuyé près de la porte principale, Yagari écrasa sa cigarette sous son talon avant d'aller rejoindre les deux vampires.

-Pas trop tôt.

-Pas trop tôt ? Vous vous rendez compte de la distance qu'il y a entre l'Académie et l'Association ? répliqua Zero.

Le professeur sourit à son élève qui grogna, l'air furibond. Le professeur avait voulu faire prendre la mouche à son ex-disciple et y avait réussi, comme à son habitude.

-N'en fais pas tout un plat, Zero. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en bavardage.

Le hunter lui jeta un coup d'œil mais ne dit rien pour une fois. Pas un son ne franchit ses lèvres. Yagari jeta un coup d'œil à Takuma et réalisa que celui-ci avait encore changé depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Le contraste était saisissant entre le Takuma présent et celui qu'il était quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur mais il avait conservé un certain…mordant. Ses yeux étaient aussi beaucoup plus durs que lorsque Tôga l'avait connu. Il semblait avoir conservé une certaine propension à blaguer et à rembarrer Zero. Mais Zero ne pouvait pas dire que ce changement ne lui plaisait pas. Bien au contraire…

Le blond attacha son sabre à sa ceinture avant de saisir Zero par la main et de le tirer vers la porte.

-Tu crois aller où avec ton sabre, Takuma ? demanda Zero.

-À ton avis ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie qu'on tente de me canarder et que je n'aille rien pour me défendre ? Non merci.

-Je croyais que tu avais des pouvoirs…

-Je préfère avoir une arme sous la main, merci de t'inquiéter.

Zero soupira mais suivit son petit-ami. Yagari les devança et leur ouvrit la porte. Il entra à leur suite. Les conversations se turent et plusieurs hunters se mirent à les dévisager. Plusieurs sortirent des armes. Ils reconnaissaient tous des vampires lorsqu'ils en voyaient et les reconnaissaient sans problème à l'odeur.

-Qu'est-ce que deux vampires font dans nos murs, Yagari ? demanda un homme.

-Zero a été convoqué par le Président et Takuma a insisté pour l'accompagner, répondit Tôga.

-Kiryu ? Zero Kiryu ? Un vampire ?

- Oui.

Le gardien réalisa que la porte était baignée d'ombre et que les autres hunters ne devaient pas avoir une bonne vue de lui. Ils n'avaient certes pas la vision d'un vampire dans l'obscurité. Il avança lentement, jusqu'à se retrouver en pleine lumière. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent mais plusieurs baissèrent leurs armes en le reconnaissant. Zero fit signe à Takuma de s'avancer, ce qu'il fit sans hésitation. Plusieurs s'étranglèrent presque en reconnaissant un vampire noble, Takuma Ichijo. Yagari ne mentait certes pas.

-Ils ont vraiment l'air sympa, tu ne trouves pas, Zero ? J'adore leur accueil.

Le vampire blond dédia un énorme sourire aux hunters présents dans le hall d'entrée de l'Association.

-Ferme-la un peu.

-C'est ma réplique.

-Ferme-la.

-Fermez-la tous les deux, assena Yagari, un peu découragé de les voir agir comme des gamins de cinq ans.

Les deux vampire se retournèrent et jetèrent un regard hautain sur le professeur. De quel droit se mêlait-il de leur discussion ? Plusieurs hunters ricanèrent sous cape alors que d'autres les dévisageaient. Ils agissaient comme un couple !

Un homme fendit la foule et s'avança à la rencontre des trois hommes.

-Bienvenue, Kiryu-kun, Ichijo-kun. Le président vous attend.

Les deux étudiants s'entre-regardèrent avant que Takuma ne hoche la tête et ne suive l'homme qui s'éloignait à grandes enjambées élastiques. Yagari les suivit mais fut arrêté par quelques hunters voulant savoir ce qui était arrivé à Zero. Le dernier membre de la famille Kiryu devenu un vampire…. Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Yagari se dit que les deux étudiants étaient capables de se défendre par eux-mêmes en cas de nécessité. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil quand ils s'éloignèrent mais resta dans le hall pour expliquer la situation aux hunters qui demandaient des explications. La journée allait être longue.

Takuma jeta un coup d'œil à Zero qui avait légèrement froncé les sourcils. Comme à son habitude. Il voyait rarement le hunter sans son froncement de sourcil. Et c'était lors de moments dont on ne discute pas en public… et surtout pas dans une salle pleine de types attendant le moindre petit prétexte pour le canarder de leur mieux.

Une porte monumentale fut ouverte devant eux. De l'autre côté, assis à un bureau de bois sombre, se tenait le président de l'Association des hunters. Celui-ci se détourna vivement de la fenêtre qu'il scrutait en entendant la porte grincer sur ses gonds. C'était un homme grand arborant de long cheveux gris, presqu'argent. Takuma haussa un sourcil en réalisant qu'il portait du rouge à lèvres et arborait de longs ongles manucurés. C'était ça le Président de l'Association des chasseurs de vampire ?!

-Monsieur, voici Kiryu-kun et Ichijo-kun.

-Bienvenu. On a rarement l'occasion de voir des vampires aristocrates dans nos murs, Ichijo-kun.

-Je doute qu'aucun vampire veuille se trouver entre les murs de votre association, monsieur.

-Mais vous y êtes bien, tous les deux.

Zero ne sursauta pratiquement pas en apprenant que le Président de l'Association était au courant de son état de vampire de classe D. Peu probable que Yagari ait pu garder le secret éternellement face à son état.

-Passons aux choses sérieuses, voulez-vous ? Assoyez-vous, dit le Président en désignant deux fauteuils à oreillette faisant face à son bureau.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et les dévisagea durant quelques secondes avant de demander :

-Kiryu-kun, je ne tournerais pas autour du pot… pourquoi avez-vous menacé Kuran Kaname avec le Bloody Rose ?

-Parce que c'est une ordure de la pire espèce.

Le tout avait été dit avec calme bien que le regard du hunter fut aussi dur que la glace. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Takuma avant de poursuivre. I

-Ce salopard a tenté de nous tuer et a utilisé Takuma comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire pion sur un échiquier. Il est malade.

-Tenté de vous tuer, Kiryu-kun ? Vous savez qu'attenter à la vie d'un sang-pur est un crime pourtant. Pour cela je peux vous faire exécuter. Vous l'avez menacé en public et ce en plein jour.

-Il a tenté de nous tuer en premier !

-Et je suppose que vous n'avez rien fait, bien sûr ?

Le Président semblait dubitatif et peu enclin à croire que Zero ait pu se faire attaquer par un sang-pur, sans raison. D'autant plus que Zero était très enclin à en venir aux armes aussitôt qu'on mentionnait le mot vampire. Alors avec un sang-pur dans les parages… sa hargne devait être encore plus véhémente qu'à l'habitude.

-J'ai tenté de parler à Yuuki et ce malade m'a sauté dessus. Vous êtes content ? Vous voulez l'heure exacte aussi je suppose ?

Zero tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme mais celui-ci était en train de s'effriter. Alors comme ça on l'avait fait venir dans ce trou perdu pour lui annoncer qu'on allait l'exécuter pour avoir menacé un sang-pur ? De mieux en mieux. Il était traité comme le dernier des imbéciles.

-Vous ne le croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ? dit Takuma.

Le Président posa les yeux sur le blond qui avait froncé les sourcils et qui s'était penché vers lui. Il était assis sur le bord de son fauteuil et semblait prêt à sauter sur l'homme lui faisant face. Le Président fronça les sourcils et croisa les mains devant son visage, appuyant ses coudes sur son bureau.

-Pensez-vous vraiment que je puisse accorder crédit à cette histoire, Ichijo-kun ? Kaname Kuran est le sang-pur le plus calme et le plus respectueux que je connaisse. Je le vois mal faire une chose pareille. Votre récit ne correspond aux faits qui m'ont été communiqués.

-Vous ne le connaissez pas. Cet imbécile ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger sa Yuuki de tout ce qui peut lui sembler être une menace, dit Zero qui avait la furieuse envie d'enfoncer la vérité dans la tête du Président à coups de Bloody Rose bien placés.

Alors comme ça cet imbécile était déjà décidé à lui mettre les deux pieds dans la tombe ?

-Surveillez votre langage, Kiryu-kun.

-Nous prenez-vous pour des imbéciles, monsieur le Président ? dit Takuma, acide. Vous nous avez fait venir ici pour condamner Zero, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond se leva de son fauteuil et alla appuyer ses deux mains sur le bureau. Il se pencha par-dessus celui-ci et approcha son visage à quelques pouces de celui du Président. L'entrevue tournait au vinaigre. Le Président était plein d'une assurance arrogante qui avait mit le feu aux poudres dans l'esprit de Takuma. Il ne laisserait pas quelqu'un, fusse-t-il le Président des hunters, traiter Zero comme un moins que rien.

-Allez-vous écouter ce qu'il essaye de vous dire ?

-C'est n'importe quoi. Autant dire que Yagari danse le ballet. Je n'ai pas été mis au courant de ces faits.

L'homme ne semblait pas du tout déstabilisé qu'un vampire soit assez près de lui pour lui souffler son haleine au visage.

-N'importe quoi ?

Les yeux du blond prirent la couleur du sang et ses pouvoirs vampiriques se réveillèrent. Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne réalisa même pas avoir empoigné la chemise de l'homme et de l'avoir soulevé de son fauteuil. La puissance affluant dans ses veines le grisait. On avait tort de penser qu'il n'était qu'un vampire de pacotille. Il pouvait être méchant quand la situation l'exigeait.

-Vous allez m'écouter, compris ?

-Je ne…

-Fermez-la. Si vous ne le faites pas je vous fais passer par la fenêtre.

On entendit clairement une arme être chargée dans le silence ambiant. Le secrétaire du président s'avança jusqu'au bureau, un pistolet à la main.

-Lâchez-le.

-Pas question. Il va d'abord se faire un plaisir de m'écouter. N'est-ce pas, monsieur ?

L'homme avait blêmit quand Takuma l'avait soulevé comme un fétu de paille. Une légère pellicule de transpiration recouvrait maintenant son visage et il avait perdu son assurance. Il réalisait quelle puissance le jeune Ichijo possédait. Il ne s'était pas méfié de lui, s'attendant à trouver un homme de pacotille face à lui. Mais ça… il ne s'y attendait pas. Avoir su que la situation tournerait au vinaigre, il aurait posté quelques hunters dans son bureau pour surveiller l'entretien.

-Kaname Kuran m'a utilisé comme un jouet. Il m'a mis dans son lit et m'a fait croire m'aimer avant de me dire de disparaitre comme un vulgaire torchon. C'est Zero-kun qui m'a sauvé de cet enfer. Il m'a empêché de me suicider et m'a réappris à vivre. Il m'a défendu contre Kaname et contre le dortoir. On m'avait averti que Kaname était un être perfide mais j'ai fait la sourde oreille. Peu de temps plus tard, il a transformé Yuuki en réveillant ses pouvoirs de sang-pur et lorsque Zero a tenté de lui parler après sa transformation, Kaname Kuran l'a attaqué et presque tué. J'ai tenté de m'interposer mais j'étais encore trop faible pour le blesser sérieusement. Yagari-sensei l'a fait fuir. Zero a menacé Kaname quand celui-ci a quitté l'Académie pour s'assurer qu'il ne nous attaquerait pas ou n'attaquerait pas des étudiants. C'est ça, votre sang-pur irréprochable.

-Takuma… lâche-le. Ce n'est pas lui notre ennemi.

Takuma lâcha l'homme qui atterrit lourdement sur son fauteuil. Il avait l'air de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il dit finalement:

-Allez, chercher Yagari.

-Mais, monsieur…

-Allez, chercher Yagari. Maintenant.

Le dernier mot avait été dit sur un ton presque plaintif, comme s'il redoutait un peu ce qui pouvait se produire si Takuma perdait définitivement les pé Président avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de frotter son cou meurtri par sa chemise.

Le secrétaire sortit à regret de la pièce, convaincu que le Président ne serait plus en vie lorsqu'il y reviendrait.

-Takuma, assis-toi, dit Zero.

-Non.

-Assis.

Le blond se retourna pour fixer son amant dans les yeux et eut la surprise de se retrouver à fixer deux rubis où luisait une colère contenue mais tout près d'exploser. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et reporta aussitôt son regard sur le Président qui se massait toujours le cou. Celui-ci arrêta en voyant les yeux de Takuma se poser pour lui, mal a l'aise. C'était un miracle que l'affrontement ne se soit pas encore terminé en bain de sang. Certes, il aurait probablement une belle marque mais il avait encore tous ses membres.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée quand Yagari entra, suivi de plusieurs hunters, tous armés. Le secrétaire n'avait visiblement pas attendu avant de propager la nouvelle.

-Résumez-lui ce que vous venez de me dire, Ichijo-kun, dit le président en coulant son regard vers lui.

Yagari crispa les mâchoires mais fut contraint de corroborer les allégations des deux étudiants. Il ne se gêna pourtant pas pour dire à Takuma qu'il était fou d'avoir attaqué le Président.

-Ils ont raison. Ces deux-là ont frôlé la mort de très près à cause du Kuran. C'est presque un miracle qu'ils soient encore en vie vu tout ce qu'il leur a fait subir.

-Je vois.

Avait-il vraiment le choix de croire Yagari ? Il était son hunter no 1 et avait toujours été fidèle envers l'Association. Pourquoi mentirait-il ? Le Président ferma les yeux et respira profondément avant de dire :

-Je veux que le vampire sang-pur Kaname Kuran soit mis sous surveillance. Ses actions des prochains mois détermineront si nous le mettons sur la liste des vampires à éliminer. Suite à ce que j'ai entendu, Kiryu Zero-kun est déchargé de toute responsabilité quant à l'incident s'étant produit à l'Académie Cross. Il est clair que ce n'était que de la légitime défense.

Ébahis, les hunters s'entre regardèrent. Plusieurs glapirent de se leva et tendit une main au Président.

-Vous avez fait le bon choix.

Le hunter ne répondit pas et serra du bout des doigts la main que le blond lui tendait. Zero se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sans attendre son compagnon. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il traversa rapidement la distance le séparant de l'air libre. De nombreux chuchotements se firent entendre alors qu'il traversait les couloirs de l'Association.

Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel quand le gardien sortit.

Il descendit quelques marches et s'assit dans l'escalier. Zero leva les yeux vers le ciel et le remercia de lui avoir envoyé quelqu'un comme Takuma. Sans lui, il serait probablement réduit en poussière à l'heure actuelle. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, livrant passage à Takuma. Celui-ci s'assit près du hunter et posa sa tête sur son épaule avant de prendre l'une de ses mains et de la serrer à l'en broyer. Il avait eu tellement peur pendant un moment.

-J'ai bien cru qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

-Moi aussi.

-Mais tout est réglé maintenant.

-Oui…

Zero soupira et ferma les yeux. Ils pouvaient maintenant mettre la peur d'être pourchassés par des hunters de côté.

-J'ai demandé au Président de m'accepter en tant que Hunter.

-Quoi ?

L'étudiant aux cheveux de lune rouvrit brutalement les yeux et jeta un regard ébahi à son compagnon.

-Comme ça nous ne serons plus jamais séparés. Yagari a assuré au Président que j'ai la force et les compétences nécessaires pour faire parti de l'Association. Il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter après ma…démonstration de force de tout à l'heure.

-Comment as-tu fait pour le convaincre ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Takuma afficha un sourire en coin. Il était satisfait.

-Maintenant, tu vas m'avoir aux basques même en mission.

-Super, dit Zero, moqueur.

-Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? Pourtant j'avais espéré que cela nous laisserait plus de temps pour être ensembles et donc pour… faire certaines choses plus intéressantes que chasser des vampires.

-Je vois, répondit Zero en souriant. Ton offre est… alléchante.

Takuma sourit avant de tirer Zero vers la voiture. Ils avaient un long trajet à faire pour retourner à l'Académie. Plus que deux semaines et ils quitteraient l'Académie pour devenir hunters à plein temps. Deux semaines. Deux semaines avant que Kaname ne soit pris en chasse.

Alors ? Ben oui je ne sors pas toutes mes cartes pour le moment ^^ Faut bien qu'il me reste des éléments pour la suite !


	15. La fin d'une ère

Bonjour !

Bon, d'accord, je suis une fieffée menteuse car finalement je sors quand même un chapitre de Cœur d'ange cette semaine même si j,ai publié un chapitre de Du fond du coeur. Celui-ci était en grande partie déjà écrit. Je suis en fin de session et très occupée alors je ne sais pas quand le prochain sera publié. On approche de la fin !

Réponse à Didie : merci pour le compliment ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Bye bye !

Rating : T pour mention de violence.

Pairing : Takuma-Zero, Kaname-Yuuki.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 15 :

Le soleil commençait à descendre doucement vers la ligne d'horizon quand ils arrivèrent à l'Académie. Ses rayons se faisaient moins chauds et l'air plus doux. Une odeur d'herbe fraichement coupée flottait dans l'air. Le chauffeur laissa Takuma et Zero devant la grille servant à entrer sur la propriété de l'Académie et repartit aussitôt sans un mot pour eux. Takuma regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'il était 17:30. Le changement de classe devait déjà voir eu lieu alors ils ne se pressèrent pas pour atteindre les bâtiments scolaires. Et puis même s'il n'avait pas eu lieu, le Directeur et le professeur d'éthique étaient capables de s'en charger sans eux. Ils étaient des hunters après tout.

Quand les deux vampires entrèrent dans le réfectoire, les élèves de la Day Class étaient déjà attablés. Ils choisirent rapidement quelque chose à manger et allèrent s'asseoir à une table. Malgré le nombre important d'élève, une petite table était libre dans un des coins de la pièce, près de grandes fenêtres donnant sur un espace gazonné. Takuma sourit. Personne n'avait osé s'y asseoir. Les élèves avaient fini par décréter que cette table était réservée aux préfets. Plus tôt dire que personne ne voulait partager son repas avec Zero et comme Takuma était toujours avec lui, les élèves avaient cessé de le harceler pour un sourire ou pour qu'il s'assoit avec elles. Depuis le départ de Kaname de l'Académie, plus personne ne les regardait de la même façon. Zero avait menacé Kaname d'une arme après tout et personne ne tenait à ce qu'on le voit en sa compagnie. Il était considéré comme un être dangereux et instable mentalement. Zero n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Si les élèves savaient pourquoi il avait posé ce geste…. Ils auraient probablement réagis autrement que par des frissons de terreur et des doigts accusateurs.

Takuma posa une boite de Blood tablets sur la table et la poussa discrètement vers Zero. Celui-ci soupira avant d'y prendre quelques comprimés et de les mettre dans sa bouche. Il mit ensuite la boite dans une poche de son uniforme. Il ne serait jamais débarrassé de son besoin de sang, n'est-ce pas ? Un désir implacable, sanglant qui le commandait. Il détestait cela.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont te laisser tranquille maintenant ? demanda le blond.

-Peut-être. Si ce que tu as fait au président ne lui a pas servi de leçon alors rien n'y fera. Mais je crois que ta …. petite… démonstration de force l'a impressionné.

Petite démonstration… Pfff. Il l'avait presque fait passer par la fenêtre de son bureau !

-J'espère bien que ça l'a impressionné.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du blond, sourire qui détonait avec sa tête d'ange.

-Tu lui as dit quoi pour qu'il accepte de te prendre comme hunter ?

-Que s'il ne le faisait pas je lui refaisais le portrait. Je suis plus habilité que n'importe lequel de vous à traquer et exécuter des vampires et je le lui ai fait comprendre.

-Moins fort, dit Zero en jetant un coup d'œil aux élèves.

Le brouhaha général engloutissait leurs paroles alors il n'y avait aucun risque que quelqu'un surprenne leur conversation et même si ça avait été le cas, on aurait probablement dit que Zero était fou et influençait Takuma à le suivre dans ses délires psychotiques.

_Flash-back_

La porte se referma bruyamment sur Zero. Takuma se leva de son fauteuil et se planta devant le Président.

-Prenez-moi comme hunter.

-Pardon ? Mais c'est impossible ! Cela va à l'encontre de toute logique. Pourquoi nous ferions vous confiance, Ichijou-kun ? Vous êtes un vampire et nous des hunters. Nous vous avons fait une fleur en vous laissant entrer ici.

- Vous allez me prendre parce que je suis un meilleur traqueur que vous tous réunis. Je suis mieux habilité que vous à traquer des vampires car je suis moi-même un vampire. Je sais comment pense et comment se conduit un vampire et j'ai déjà éliminé des vampires par le passé.

-Je ne peux pas accepter une chose pareille…

La voix du président mourut dans sa gorge quand Takuma abattit violemment un poing sur son bureau. Le bois craqua et se fendit sur toute sa longueur. Des éclats de bois volèrent dans les airs et se plantèrent dans la main du jeune homme mais il n'en tint pas compte.

-Alors je vais me répéter dans des mots que vous allez comprendre : je VEUX devenir un hunter.

-Il a toutes les compétences requises, déclara Yagari. Il sait se servir d'un revolver, d'un sabre et il possède des pouvoirs. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de devenir un hunter ? Cet imbécile de Zero en est bien un…

-Je ne peux pas accepter une chose pareille, s'écria le Président. Zero était déjà formé quand il a été mordu. Il a été préparé à devenir un hunter, élevé comme tel. Mais pas lui.

-Je veux me rendre utile et je veux… rester près de Zero. J'ai des comptes à régler avec plusieurs vampires. Et s'ils venaient à être mis sur la liste…

-Non.

-Je vous ferais passer par la fenêtre de votre bureau et si ça ne suffit pas alors je vais vous refaire le portrait.

Tous les hunters présents posèrent une main sur leur arme et certains la chargère. Yagari posa une main sur l'épaule du blond qu'il pressa. Il lui dit à l'oreille :

-Tu te rends compte que tu n'améliores pas ton cas, hein ? Menacer le président, c'qui ne faut pas faire. Et plusieurs fois en plus.

-Je m'en moque.

Ramenant son attention sur le président, il ajouta :

-Prenez-moi comme hunter et laissez-moi faire équipe avec Zero. Je jure de respecter toutes vos règles.

Yagari fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir intensément avant de dire :

-Je seconde sa demande. Il est tout à fait qualifié pour le poste et pas du tout vulnérable comme bien des recrues que vous envoyez sur le terrain, Président.

La bouche du Président s'entrouvrit pour émettre une protestation mais il la referma bien vite en dévisageant le blond. Son regard en disait long sur ses intentions à son égard s'il s'avisait de refuser. Il déglutit difficilement avant de hocher la tête.

Takuma sourit, remercia le Président et sortit rejoindre Zero. Celui resta bouche-bée du comportement du blond et se jura de garder un œil sur lui sinon deux. Il serait bien capable de lui planter un couteau dans le dos s'il désapprouvait l'une de ses paroles ou l'un de ses gestes.

Fin du Flash-back

Zero sourit en écoutant le récit de son amant. Le Président se tiendrait probablement à carreau pendant un moment après avoir eu une peur pareille. Au moins l'enquête sur sa prétendue agression sur Kaname était-elle maintenant terminée. Il allait pouvoir respirer plus aisément sans craindre de voir débarquer des hunters ayant pour mission de l'éliminer.

Les deux gardiens finirent de manger et allèrent s'enfermer dans leur chambre pour faire leurs devoirs ou du moins était-ce leur intention principale.

À peine la porte fut à peine refermée que Takuma agrippa Zero par une épaule et le força à se retourner. Il l'embrassa fiévreusement. Il avait eu tellement peur pour lui, tellement peur qu'on le condamne à être exécuter. Si peur pour l'autre moitié de lui-même. Son cœur avait cessé de battre un court instant quand il avait semblé clair que le Président rendrait un jugement sans même prendre en considération leurs propos.

Zero referma ses bras sur Takuma et ferma les yeux. Le jeune homme s'abandonna à l'étreinte et finit par murmurer :

-J'ai eu tellement peur.

-Mais tu lui as tenu tête.

-Moi aussi. Tellement que ça me fait mal. Je n'aurais pas pu les regarder te…

-Mais ça n'arrivera pas… Je t'aime.

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment avant de se séparer. Zero sourit à Takuma et celui-ci se dit qu'il serait à jamais le seul à voir ce sourire chaleureux, plein d'amour, illuminer ses traits normalement si durs. Son ange à lui.

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte, les faisant sursauter. Takuma desserra l'étreinte du hunter sur lui et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Zero haussa un sourcil et alla ouvrir la porte, révélant le Directeur. Celui-ci entra sans en demander la permission et referma aussitôt le battant.

-Vous êtes certains que vous ne reviendrez pas l'an prochain ? J'ai appris par Tôga que le Président a décidé d'absoudre Zero et de t'intégrer aux hunters, Takuma.

-Oui, Directeur. Tout cela est vrai. Nous partirons aussitôt le dernier examen terminé et nous ne reviendrons pas, dit Takuma.

-Je trouve cela dommage de vous voir partir.

-Vous devrez vous trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour le travail de gardien, dit Zero, goguenard.

-Oui…

Kaien leur sourit.

-Vous allez parcourir le monde j'imagine.

-Nous irons là où nous enverra l'association, dit doucement Takuma.

-Vous traquerez Yuuki et Kaname…

L'ex-hunter planta ses yeux dans ceux de Zero. Des yeux pleins de tristesse et de résignation devant ce qu'il savait être inévitable.

-S'il nous est possible de ne pas lui faire de mal alors nous l'éviterons, intervint le vampire blond dans l'intention de rassurer le père adoptif de la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas contre elle que nous en avons mais après Kaname.

-Je sais.

-Nous ne lui ferons pas de mal si elle ne nous en fait pas.

-Merci. Je devais m'en assurer. Je considère Yuuki comme ma fille et…

Il secoua la tête et il sourit aux deux étudiants. Le directeur s'éclipsa sur un : Préparez bien vos examens ! déclaré d'un ton enthousiaste, comme si leur conversation sur Yuuki n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Takuma sourit et sortit ses livres. Il força Zero à faire de même. Il protesta mais finit quand même par s'asseoir devant un livre de sciences. Plus que deux semaines…

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et l'air moite et étouffant quand Zero sortit de la salle d'examen. Takuma en sortit quelques minutes plus tard et se dirigea droit vers le jeune homme qui l'attendait, appuyé à un mur.

-Enfin le dernier, soupira-t-il. À nous le monde.

Il s'étira et se dirigea à grands pas vers le parc de l'école. Il avait besoin d'air frais. Ils s'étendirent tous deux sous un arbre et Zero geignit contre la chaleur accablante de juin. L'air était toujours aussi étouffant mais au moins l'arbre offrait un peu d'obscurité. Ils fermèrent les yeux et s'endormirent.

Les deux vampires furent réveillés par Yagari quand celui-ci lança une missive cachetée à la tête de Zero qui se redressa brusquement, faisant s'ouvrir brusquement les yeux de Takuma qui avait posé la tête sur le torse de Zero.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'exclama le hunter aux cheveux couleur de lune.

Son ton était acerbe et son regard meurtrier.

-Ça vient d'arriver pour vous deux, dit le professeur en s'allumant une cigarette. Un ordre de mission de l'Association.

Zero empoigna vivement l'enveloppe et la décacheta. Takuma posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Zero pour pouvoir lire la missive en même temps que lui.

-On nous demande de nous rendre dans la région de Transylvanie en Roumanie pour mettre fin à une série de meurtres probablement commis par un vampire… La Transylvanie en Roumanie…Ils ont un de ces humours, remarqua Takuma en affichant un sourire en coin.

Yagari sourit.

-Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôles ? demanda Zero.

Il ne comprenait pas du tout où son amant voulait en venir. Qu'est- ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans une série de meurtres ?

-Dracula, Zero ! Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Dracula le vampire ?

-Ah, ouais, lui… Et qu'est-ce ça vient faire là-dedans ?

-Dracula aurait supposément habité dans la région de Transylvanie, en Roumanie. En fait, ajouta Takuma, il est inspiré de Vlad Tepes, l'empaleur. On dit qu'il faisait empaler ses ennemis et se faisait ensuite dresser une table sur le champ de bataille pour y manger.

-Il faisait quoi ? Mais c'est…

Zero dévisagea Takuma qui s'était levé en parlant.

-Charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

Zero ne répondit pas et Yagari éclata de rire.

-Ça me semble tout à fait dans vos cordes la Roumanie.

-Très drôle, grogna Zero.

Le blond se leva et tendit une main à son amant.

-Allons préparer nos affaires. Nous partons ce soir.

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant d'empoigner la main du blond.

Ils quittèrent l'Académie en pleine nuit, sans un regard en arrière. Le monde s'étendait à leurs pieds. Et quelque part, là au-dehors, se trouvait Kaname Kuran.

De la fenêtre de son bureau, Kaien guetta leurs deux silhouettes et fronça les sourcils en les discernant faiblement dans le clair de lune. Yuuki…

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?


	16. Chasse

Bonjour ^^

Voici la suite ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires. Normalement, à partir d'ici, il ne reste que deux, maximum trois chapitres à paraitre.

J'en profite pour vous dire que lorsque Cœur d'ange sera terminée je mettrais en ligne le début d'une autre fic Takuma-Zero intitulée Rédemption. Je vous mets en contexte : Zero est un vampire (tout comme les autres hunters) et il y a une guerre entre eux et les hunters (les vampires dans le manga). Vous me suivez toujours ? hunters = vampires et vampires = hunters.

Après un évènement tragique survenu durant la guerre, Zero se réfugie dans les bois pour oublier la douleur et les remords qui le rongent. Il se met à aider les gens qui se perdent en forêt et, un jour, il y rencontre Takuma… il est loin de se douter que sa vie va changer du tout au tout.

Alors ? Ça peut vous intéresser ? Oui, ce sera un UA.^^''.

Réponses aux anonymes :

Didie : Voici la suite ^^ Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un mot !

Satsuki : Il fallait que je fasse une référence à la Transylvanie ! lol Je cherchais un moyen de placer une référence à Dracula et pouf ! j'ai eu cette idée. Contente que ça te plaise, merci pour ton mot !

Rating : T-M. J'aime mieux prévenir il y a un très léger début de lime.

Pairing : Takuma-Zero. Kaname-Yuuki.

Droits d'auteur : tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Chapitre 16 :

Takuma courait à en perdre haleine, bien décidé à ne pas laisser s'échapper sa proie. Les pavés mouillés le firent presque chuter lorsqu'il tourna au coin d'un bâtiment mais il se rétablit aussitôt. Il se retrouva dans une venelle et au bout de celle-ci, un homme à la peau diaphane et aux cheveux bruns et bouclés hurla comme un chat échaudé. Coincé. Il n'y avait qu'une issue et le blond la bloquait. Alors il allait devoir lui passer sur le corps.

D'autres pas retentirent sur les pavés inégaux et au bout de quelques secondes Zero s'arrêta près du blond qui fixait toujours l'homme coincé. Celui-ci se retourna et posa des yeux rouge sang sur le couple. L'homme arborait une expression féroce et ses lèvres étaient retroussées sur ses canines. Un léger tremblement l'agitait… et il semblait particulièrement tenté par l'opportunité lui étant offerte de pouvoir mordre deux personnes pour les vider de leur sang. Il laissa échapper un rire hystérique alors qu'il tentait de décider lequel des deux hommes il allait attaquer en premier.

-Level E, laissa tomber Takuma. Ce doit être lui qui a vidé de leur sang tous ces pauvres gens.

L'homme les regardait fixement, un peu d'écume au bord des lèvres. Le blond ou l'autre ? Takuma lui jeta un regard dur. Le blond.

-Alors il ne restera pas en vie assez longtemps pour faire subir ce sort à d'autres, dit Zero en sortant son Bloody Rose de son manteau. Il enleva le cran de sécurité de son arme et la leva afin de la pointer sur l'homme.

-Vous…allez me tuer ?

L'homme éclata de rire. Quels idiots. Il était un vampire alors il était certain d'être plus fort qu'eux. Ils allaient mourir et n'auraient même pas le temps de comprendre pourquoi ou alors il serait trop tard.

-Oui, répondit Takuma.

Le blond dégaina son sabre et se mit à avancer lentement vers l'homme, presque nonchalamment. Celui-ci se rua sur lui, il en avait assez d'attendre. Il n'avait certes pas envie de mourir ce soir mais il avait envie de sang frais. Une envie irrésistible de sang frais…

L'homme ne vit même pas venir le coup qui le coupa en deux, de haut en bas. Il se désintégra instantanément en millions de particules de poussière qui tombèrent sur le sol en un tas bien net. Celles-ci furent bien vite dispersées par le vent. Bientôt, plus aucune trace ne subsista du pauvre hère qui s'était transformé en Level E. Dans quelques semaines, on ne parlerait plus des meurtres qu'il avait commis et la ville retrouverait sa quiétude.

Takuma rengaina son sabre et se retourna lentement vers Zero qui n'avait pas bougé. Il adressa un léger sourire au jeune homme avant de ranger son arme.

-Tu crois qu'il y en a d'autres ? demanda son amant.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Il n'y avait que l'odeur d'un seul vampire dans cette ville et c'était celui-ci. Je ne crois pas que nous en trouvions d'autres ce soir.

-Bien. Tu penses que…

Takuma secoua la tête avant de répondre :

-Non. Ils ne sont pas dans la région. Je n'ai pas senti d'autres vampires que lui depuis notre arrivée. Et il était particulièrement faible. Il n'a même pas remarqué que nous sommes des vampires… La personne qui l'a créé devrait avoir honte de lui avoir fait une chose pareille. Être voué à devenir fou… quelle fin atroce. C'est tout simplement cruel de faire ça à quelqu'un.

- Allons nous coucher, dit Zero.

Le blond hocha la tête et rangeant son sabre dans son fourreau qu'il dissimula sous son manteau.

Au loin, une horloge sonna minuit. Les rues étaient désertes à part les deux vampires et quelques rares passants qui se hâtaient le long des rues. Les meurtres commis par le Level E avaient ébranlé la population qui ne sortait plus de chez elle que par nécessité. Takuma glissa une main dans celle de Zero qui ne rechigna pas à la serrer. Il n'y avait personne pour les voir et puis… ici personne ne les connaissait.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans leur auberge, la réception était faiblement éclairée par une petite lampe et quelques appliqués muraux luisaient faiblement aux murs. Ils montèrent tranquillement l'escalier étroit menant à l'étage, soucieux de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Les deux vampires s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre.

_Quelques années plus tard…_

Le soleil entrait légèrement par les rideaux de velours mal fermés, donnant à la chambre une ambiance feutrée, intime. Takuma soupira et se rapprocha de l'autre corps étendu sous les draps. Il respira profondément et une odeur de thé l'assaillit. Son compagnon bougea légèrement, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Qu'est-ce que Zero fabriquait encore ? Il ne pouvait pas se tenir tranquille, il dormait, lui. Son cœur se figea quand il rencontra des yeux couleur chocolat. Kaname…

Takuma se redressa précipitamment, son cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine, la gorge sèche. Le sang-pur se redressa aussi et le poussa contre le matelas. Kaname se pencha vers lui et dit, un sourire cruel aux lèvres :

-Tu vas regretter de m'avoir attaqué, Takuma Ichijo.

Le brun se mit à rire avant de planter durement ses canines dans la gorge du blond…

Qui se réveilla en poussant un cri d'horreur inarticulé. Zero se dressa précipitamment sur son séant, pas du tout réveillé, mais blêmit en voyant son compagnon figé d'horreur. Les dernières brumes de sommeil se dissipèrent instantanément.

-Takuma ?

Le blond tourna vers lui un regard où se lisait de la peur, de l'angoisse mais aussi de la colère. Mis dans un tel état par un rêve…

-Un mauvais rêve. Ne t'en fais pas. Rendors-toi.

-Tu penses me faire avaler ça ? Je suis certain que ce n'est pas qu'un simple mauvais rêve. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Rien, dit Takuma, agacé. Il ne voulait pas parler de cela avec Zero.

Il fit basculer ses jambes par-dessus le rebord du lit et se levait quand Zero attrapa l'un de ses poignets dans un étau d'acier.

-Lâche-moi, Zero.

Le blond ne se retourna pas, espérant que son amant ne verrait pas dans ses yeux à quel point il était troublé par son cauchemar. Pourquoi, après tout ce temps, se réveillait-il en nage, terrifié par Kaname ? Plusieurs années avaient pourtant passée depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Kuran Kaname. Un monstre sanguinaire. S'il lui mettait un jour la main dessus, il lui ferait la peau et même Yuuki ne serait pas capable de le reconnaitre tellement il le tabasserait.

Zero le tira doucement mais fermement vers lui, le forçant à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule nue. Le hunter ferma les yeux et écouta les battements désordonnés du cœur du blond. De quoi avait-il rêvé pour que ça le mette dans cet état ? Il avait rarement vu Takuma montrer des faiblesses depuis leur départ de l'Académie et jamais après s'être réveillé en sursaut. Avec toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient vu au fil des ans, c'était normal que cela finisse par le troubler.

-Qui a-t-il ? demanda finalement Zero.

-J'ai…

Le hunter blond referma la bouche, honteux des mots qui allaient franchir ses lèvres. Mais…Autant le lui dire avant que son amant ne se mette dans la tête de lui faire cracher le morceau.

-Tu as quoi ? Tu sais que je ne te jugerais pas.

-…rêvé de Kaname.

Zero tressaillit. Bon, d'accord, il ne s'attendait pas à une chose pareille. Takuma posa une main sur les siennes qu'il serra fortement.

-Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi, Zero.

-Je sais. Mais…

-Tu ne lui as jamais pardonné, compléta Takuma.

-Exact.

-Alors nous sommes deux…

Takuma détacha lentement les bras de Zero de sa taille et se retourna. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et constata que les sentiments du hunter n'avaient pas changés au cour de toutes les années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Il l'embrassa. Il avait besoin de se sentir aimé, de chasser le souvenir du noble de son esprit. Zero poussa son amant contre le matelas et posa sa tête au creux de son cou. Il en mordilla légèrement la peau avant de descendre vers son torse.

-Fais-moi oublier, murmura le blond.

Zero l'embrassa, toute idée de sommeil envolée.

Ce matin-là, Zero fut le premier à se lever. Il posa un regard attendri sur son amant qui dormait toujours, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il remonta la couverture sur lui et le blond se pelotonna dessous en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Le hunter enfila un pantalon et alla entrouvrir les lourds rideaux. Au dehors, le soleil brillait et une légère couche de givre recouvrait tout, donnant au paysage un air de carte postale. Le jeune homme se frotta les bras. L'air près du carreau était glacial.

Ils voyageaient beaucoup et avaient peu de temps de repos et ils avaient décidé de prendre quelques jours de vacances avant de retourner à l'Association prendre de nouveaux ordres de mission. Les deux hunters avaient pourchassés plusieurs Level E de Liverpool jusqu'à un petit village de la côte ouest anglaise. Ils avaient réussi à les coincer la veille au soir après près d'une semaine de traque. Le village dans lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés s'appelait Dolgellau. Toutes les maisons étaient en pierre, lui donnant un petit air médiévale mais ils ne s'en étaient pas vraiment rendu compte la veille au soir. C'était un petit village du Pays de Galles érigé dans un paysage de collines et de forêts.

Takuma ouvrit lentement les yeux et s'étira. Il frissonna lorsque les draps glissèrent sur son corps. L'air était plus frais qu'il ne s'y attendait.

-Bonjour, Zero.

-Bonjour.

Le jeune homme se détourna de la fenêtre et sourit au blond.

-Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

-J'aimerais aller me promener dans la campagne. Le peu qu'on a vu du paysage me semble magnifique.

-D'accord.

Les deux jeunes hommes mangèrent dans la grande salle de l'hôtel puis sortirent. C'était le mois d'avril et il faisait beau. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand ils s'engagèrent dans un sentier pédestre bordé d'arbres de chaque côté. Il faisait toujours un peu froid mais c'était tout à fait supportable.

Juste après l'une des nombreuses courbes du sentier apparut une petite maison en pierre. Takuma s'arrêta net en plissant le nez. Zero haussa un sourcil devant son attitude mais se figea quand l'odeur lui parvint. L'odeur de vampires.

-Vampires, siffla Takuma.

-Tu crois que…

-Je ne sais pas. Retournons au village pour interroger les habitants. Je préfère ne pas rester à proximité. On ne sait pas qui habite ici après tout. Ne tirons pas trop vite de conclusions.

Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent les talons. Zero se retourna pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la petite maison. Et si… et s'ils les avaient vraiment trouvés ? Que feraient-ils ?

Le trajet de retour se passa dans un silence complet, seulement rompu par le bruit de leurs bottes sur les cailloux couvrant le sentier. Aux abords du village, ils croisèrent un vieil homme et Takuma l'arrêta.

-Pardon, monsieur, pourrais-je vous poser une question ?

-Oui ?

-Savez-vous qui habite dans la maison près du sentier, dans les bois ?

-Oui. C'est un jeune couple. Ils en ont emménagé il y a quelques mois.

-À quoi ressemblent-ils ? le pressa Takuma.

-Et bien… la jeune femme est menue et blanche comme la neige. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux bruns. Son mari aussi. En fait, ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent comme de quoi ils seraient parents et seraient venus se cacher ici pour échapper à leur famille. La jeune femme est venue faire quelques courses hier. Si vous voulez mon avis, les rumeurs sont peut-être vraies.

_Pas de doute. Ce sont eux, _pensa le blond. _Il vaut mieux s'éloigner avant qu'ils ne sentent notre présence._

-Merci, jeta Takuma avant de s'éloigner à grands pas, l'air sombre.

Zero le suivit et ne parvint pas à la rattraper avant qu'ils soient revenus à leur hôtel. Takuma monta dans leur chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Il avait froncé les sourcils et serraient tellement les poings que ses ongles avaient écorchés ses paumes desquelles coulaient un mince filet de sang.

-On les a trouvés. Après des années de recherches, on les a enfin trouvés. Je ne peux juste pas y croire. Comme ça, par hasard. C'est bien le dernier endroit au monde où j'aurais pensé à les chercher !

-Moi aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Takuma en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Zero.

Le blond avait l'air tour à tour bouleversé et hors de lui. Ils les traquaient presque par habitude et là, soudainement, ils étaient à portée de la main ! Il avait presque commencé à croire que le moment de la confrontation n'arriverait jamais.

-On attend et on les observe. Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas seuls.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Ne nous précipitons pas. Nous avons le temps.

Alors ? Vous voulez la suite ? Et pour ce qui est de Rédemption, ça intéresse des gens ?


	17. Confrontation

Bonjour !

Voici enfin le chapitre 17 de Cœur d'ange ! Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette fic ! Il ne me reste qu'à écrire l'épilogue. Je ne sais pas si cette fin va vous plaire mais mon plan de base a disons….péri en cours de route ^^ J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire vu mes examens de fin de session mais le voilà enfin.

Réponse à Satsuki :

J'espère que tu aimeras cette (presque) fin. Merci de prendre le temps de me laisser des commentaires. Le premier chapitre de Rédemption est déjà publié et le deuxième ne tardera pas.

Bonne lecture et un bon temps des fêtes à tous et toutes !

Rating : M pour violence et propos orduriers.

Pairing : Takuma-Zero et Kaname-Yuuki.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino sauf les idées ^^.

Chapitre 17 :

Kaname fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez. Cette odeur… c'était l'odeur de vampires. Il se leva lentement de son fauteuil et écarta légèrement le rideau masquant la seule fenêtre du petit salon. Il n'y avait personne sur la route derrière la maison mais il était certain d'avoir senti quelque chose. Yuuki entra dans la pièce et approcha lentement en voyant Kaname à la fenêtre, écartant le rideau de dentelle blanche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, onii-sama ?

-Le paysage.

Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. Peut-être… peut-être son imagination lui jouait-elle un tour après tout… cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas rencontré de vampires. Ils avaient fuis et s'étaient construit une vie à l'écart du monde et surtout à l'écart des hunters. Si Zero et Takuma leur mettait la main dessus, ou plutôt s'ils mettaient la main sur lui, il doutait que ce face à face se termine de manière… amicale. Dans l'un ou l'autre des cas de figure, Yuuki en souffrirait surement.

Yuuki sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, imperméable à l'odeur de vampires. Kaname en aurait presque remercié le ciel que ses sens fussent moins développés que les siens. Aux yeux (et au nez) de la jeune femme il n'y avait effectivement rien autre que le paysage qui put ainsi occuper l'attention de Kaname. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive sur le sentier et surtout pas d'odeur de roses.

De légers bruits de pas retentirent sur le tapis moelleux du salon et bientôt une enfant se collait aux jambes de Kaname qui sourit. Elle portait une petite robe blanche et ses longs cheveux bruns étaient rassemblés en deux tresses ornées de rubans. Elle était le sosie de Yuuki.

-Otou-san, dit la petite en riant.

-Kaoru.

Il se pencha et l'enleva dans ses bras. La petite éclata de rire, heureuse. Yuuki sourit, attendrit de les voir si heureux. Kaname lui tendit l'autre bras et elle se blottit contre lui.

-Que demander de plus… j'ai les deux femmes de ma vie avec moi.

Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux et déposèrent chacune un baiser sur l'une des joues du sang-pur qui éclata de rire.

Ce bonheur durerait-il ? S'il avait bel et bien senti des vampires… Le brun chassa ces pensées sinistres et reposa sa fille sur le sol. Celle-ci repartit en courant à toute jambe en hurlant qu'elle avait faim.

-Je crois comprendre qu'elle a faim, dit-il à Yuuki, tout en suivant la petite des yeux.

Yuuki lui sourit avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Kaname jeta un dernier regard à la route et se dit qu'il avait probablement rêvé. Il devait avoir rêvé. Oui, ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas croisés d'autres vampires… son imagination devait s'être emballé. Il avait si peur pour Yuuki et Kaoru qu'il devait se faire des idées. Oui, ce devait être ça.

***

Takuma s'agitait comme un lion mis en cage et Zero commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de le voir s'agiter en tout sens avec colère. Il commençait à lui donner le tournis et à lui taper sur les nerfs.

-Takuma, assis-toi.

-Mais est-ce que tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Ils sont ici ! Après toutes nos recherches… nous sommes tombés sur eux… par hasard !

Le blond planta ses yeux dans son amant qui frissonna en rencontrant deux yeux chargés de colère et de la couleur du rubis. Il ne décolérait pas depuis qu'il avait aperçu Yuuki en ville, en train de faire des emplettes.

Ça faisait deux jours que le blond concoctait milles et une vengeance pour les deux Kuran…. et Zero trouvait que ça allait trop loin. Certes, il n'aimait pas Kaname mais de là à tenter de trouver la technique la plus sadique pour l'éliminer… il y avait un pas.

-Takuma, ferme la deux minutes et plante tes fesses sur une chaise ou je te jure que je le fais moi-même, cracha Zero, de plus en plus irrité.

-Oh, tu oserais ? demanda Takuma en haussant un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Zero le fixa quelques secondes et fut surpris de voir son amant obéir. Takuma n'était certes pas le genre d'hommes à se laisser piétiner, enfin, plus maintenant. Le blond respira un bon coup et posa sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Le silence dura quelques minutes durant lesquelles Zero réfléchit à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à son amant.

-Tu tiens vraiment à les voir morts ? s'exclama-t-il soudain.

-Que Kaname, Zero. Que Kaname.

-Mais Kaname ne vient pas sans Yuuki. Tu l'as vue toi-même, elle est là.

-Si elle ne s'interpose pas, je la laisserais vivre. Dans l'autre cas…

Il releva les yeux et Zero fut soulagé de voir qu'ils avaient retrouvés leur teinte verte habituelle. Sa colère était retombée. Enfin, pour le moment. Zero adorait perdre son regard dans ses yeux verts.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Takuma ?

-On va se battre.

Le blond se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux du hunter qui fronça les sourcils en voyant une lueur dure dans ses yeux. Takuma empoigna ses cheveux et le força à avancer sa tête vers la sienne. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et constata avec satisfaction que Zero ne résista pas longtemps avant de l'embrasser.

Un quartier de lune illuminait faiblement le ciel et jetait quelques ombres sur le sentier, mais les deux vampires n'en avaient pas besoin pour voir où ils allaient. Leur démarche était sûr et leur pas vif. Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation dans leurs gestes.

Takuma sourit à Zero et fut un peu surpris malgré lui de croiser deux yeux de la couleur du sang. Zero détestait ses pouvoirs vampiriques mais à la guerre comme à la guerre n'est-ce pas ? S'ils devaient affronter un sang-pur, autant utiliser toutes les armes à leur disposition.

La maison apparut devant eux, forme grise enveloppée d'ombres couleur d'encre de chine. Les deux hommes en firent rapidement le tour et se retrouvèrent devant une porte d'entrée blanche bordée de parterres de fleurs bien entretenues. Ce devait être l'œuvre de Yuuki. Takuma voyait Kaname en train d'entretenir des fleurs.

Les deux hunters se regardèrent quelques secondes et Takuma hocha la tête avant de forcer la porte d'entrée d'un coup d'épaule. La porte céda sous sa poussée et fut projetée à l'intérieur de la maison, produisant un vacarme d'enfer.

Le blond dégaina son sabre et son amant sortit son Bloody Rose qui étincela de milles feux dans la lumière déversée par l'ouverture maintenant vide.

Des pas retentirent au-dessus de leurs têtes, provenant de l'étage. Un homme dévala à toute vitesse l'escalier et se retrouva devant eux, l'air passablement en colère. Kaname Kuran. la surprise s'afficha quelques secondes sur ses traits quand il reconnut les deux hommes.

_Je n'ai pas rêvé ! Je dois protéger Yuuki et Kaoru. Allez en enfer sales préfets ! Vous ne toucherez pas un cheveu de leurs têtes !_

-VOUS ! Sortez d'ici tout de suite !

-Oh tu crois ça, Kaname ? Je ne crois pas non, dit Takuma en affermissant sa prise sur la poignée de son arme.

La voix de Yuuki retentit, pleine d'inquiétude. Un soupçon de peur perçait dans sa voix.

-Kaname, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Reste à l'étage Yuuki ! Ne descends sous aucun prétexte !

-Mais…

-Reste-là !

Kaname posa sur les deux hunters des yeux où flambait la colère.

-Je vais vous le demander une dernière fois… sortez d'ici.

Sa voix était froide et coupante comme un rasoir.

-Non, dit cette fois Zero en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'étage.

Takuma leva son sabre et s'élança vers Kaname. Celui-ci se pencha pour éviter la lame qui alla se ficher dans la rampe ceinturant l'escalier. Le blond feula et tira d'un coup sec le katana vers lui. Kaname profita de ce moment d'inattention pour tenter de planter sa main, maintenant aussi coupante qu'un rasoir, dans le torse de Takuma qui lâcha sa lame et recula précipitamment de quelques pas en voyant une tâche de couleur à la limite de son champ visuel. La main du brun passa à quelques centimètres à peine de son torse et il retint légèrement son souffle en s'en rendant compte. Ses réflexes de hunter venaient de lui sauver la vie.

Zero surgit près de lui et dégagea le katana pour le lui tendre. Takuma lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil avant d'empoigner l'arme à deux mains. Zero pointa son Bloody Rose sur le sang-pur et tira. La balle fusa hors du canon et frôla la tête de Kaname. Du sang jaillit de la fine coupure. L'homme porta une main à sa tête et foudroya Zero du regard en constatant qu'une mince couche de sang s'était collée à ses doigts.

Takuma s'élança vers le brun qui recula précipitamment dans le salon, tout en continuant à leur faire face. On ne tourne pas le dos à des ennemis. Son dos percuta une lampe sur pied qui finit sa chute sur le sol. L'ampoule éclata avec un son cristallin, projetant des éclats de verre dans tous les sens.

Un grand craquement se fit entendre quand plusieurs morceaux du garde-corps de l'escalier s'en détachèrent et foncèrent à toute vitesse sur les deux hunters. Takuma fut frappé à la tête et tomba à la renverse, un peu étourdi par le choc.

-Kaname !

Yuuki surgit au bas de l'escalier et le sang-pur blêmit.

-Retourne à l'étage, Yuuki !

Zero se retourna et fut un peu abasourdi de voir la jeune femme vraiment inquiète pour le Kuran. Elle se tenait maintenant près de lui, en robe de chambre blanche et posait ses yeux sur Kaname.

-Yuuki…

Zero baissa son arme en l'apercevant. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et les planta dans les siens. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes et de peur contenue.

-Laissez-nous en paix, Zero.

-Je ne peux pas pardonner ce qu'il t'a fait, siffla le hunter. Tout ce qu'il a fait.

-Je l'aime, Zero ! s'exclama la vampiresse, paniquée. Tu sais que j'aurais fini par le suivre !

Takuma venait de se relever et s'élançait à nouveau vers Kaname qui le fit voler à travers le salon en tentant d'avancer vers Zero. Yuuki tenta de s'élancer vers Kaname pour l'aider mais Zero la saisit par les épaules et planta des yeux pleins de colère dans les siens.

-Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il a fait n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a ensorcelé et il a tenté de détruire Takuma ! Il est mauvais, Yuuki !

Zero découvrit ses crocs et secoua la jeune femme, comme si cela pouvait lui faire entendre raison.

-Non ! Il m'aime et je l'aime ! Lâche-moi, Zero !

Le blond se releva en chancelant et une boule d'électricité apparut dans sa main droite. Il se jeta sur le Kuran et toucha de justesse le vampire avec. Celui-ci hurla à la mort et se convulsa. Son bras droit était maintenant gravement brûlé. Kaname recula hors de portée du blond et tomba bruyamment sur le sol en renversant une table basse.

_Yuuki, Kaoru ! pensa kaname. Je ne peux pas les laisser vous faire du mal,_ pensa Kaname.

Yuuki hurla et tambourina de ses deux poings sur le torse de Zero en tentant d'échapper à son étreinte. Takuma se laissa tomber près de Kaname et posa la lame de son sabre sur sa gorge. Une fine ligne de sang apparut à l'endroit où la lame entrait en contact avec la peau.

-Si j'étais toi, Kaname, je ferais ma dernière prière, cracha entre ses dents le blond.

Un rictus satisfait ornait maintenant le visage du blond. Il avait enfin réussi à attraper son pire ennemi il avait… réussi. Il appuya un peu plus la lame et le sang coula, tâchant légèrement le tranchant du sabre. Il n'arrivait pas y croire. Tellement d'heures passées à les chercher pour les trouver par hasard dans une petite ville de la côte ouest anglaise.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé de cet instant. La vengeance. Sais-tu comment c'est douloureux de savoir que tu étais encore en vie quelque part ? Le sais-tu ?

Kaname ne réussit pas à supporter son regard inquisiteur et détourna les yeux. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait… Yuuki lui avait montré que ce qu'il avait fait était mal mais… si c'était à refaire, il ne doutait pas qu'il le referait pour avoir la jeune femme près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kaname, tu ne réussis pas à regarder ta mort dans les yeux ? As-tu honte de ce que tu m'as fait ? Est-ce que tu regrettes ? Probablement pas.

-Oui.

-Oui, quoi ?

-Je…regrette.

-Tu penses m'avoir comme ça hein ? Tu penses réussir à toucher mon cœur ? À me faire changer d'idée ? Non. Tu mens comme tu respires, Kaname.

-KANAME !!!

Yuuki tentait encore de se libérer de l'étreinte de Zero.

-Que milles démons dévorent ton corps et que jamais tu ne trouves le repos éternel !!!

Takuma fouilla fébrilement dans ses poches et en sortit son revolver.

-J'ai gardé cette arme rien que pour toi.

Il ôta le cran de sécurité et posa le doigt sur la détente. Il scruta son visage et fut satisfait de voir un éclat de peur passer dans les yeux bruns.

-S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça.

Kaname planta ses yeux dans les siens et Takuma secoua la tête, et fixa plutôt le front de l'homme.

-Tu ne réussiras pas à me faire faire ce que tu veux, même avec tes pouvoirs de sang-pur.

Le blond appuya l'arme sur la tête du brun qui tenta de le repousser de sa main valide.

-Meurs.

Un froufrou se fit entendre et de petits pieds descendirent quatre à quatre les escaliers. Kaoru se jeta sur sa mère et se mit à pleurer. Zero écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la fillette.

-Est-ce que c'est…

-Notre fille, Kaoru. S'il te plaît, Zero, lâche-moi.

La voix de Yuuki était maintenant suppliante et des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.

-S'il te plaît, Zero. Arrête Takuma. Zero…

Le hunter jeta un coup d'œil à la petite et lâcha la jeune femme qui s'effondra sur le sol. La petite se jeta dans ses bras. Zero se retourna et fut stupéfait de voir la grimace distendant les traits du blond. Son regard croisa celui de Kaname et il détourna précipitamment les yeux. Celui-ci semblait presque désolé et avait vraiment peur de se faire tuer par Takuma. Peut-être pensait-il à Yuuki et à la petite Kaoru… Peut-être que yuuki aurait vraiment fini par se jeter dans les bras de Kaname. Peut-être… peut-être qu'elle était heureuse après tout.

La petite s'échappa des bras de sa mère et passa près de Zero sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter. Elle se précipita vers son père et hurla.

-PAPA !!!

Takuma écarquilla les yeux et se retourna. La petite se jeta sur le torse du brun, qui était tétanisé.

- Va-t'en, Kaoru ! C'est dangereux ! Va-t'en !!!

Kaoru leva des yeux pleins de larmes sur Takuma qui resta bouche-bée. La petite était le portrait craché de Yuuki. L'enfant de son cauchemar. Ils avaient… eu un enfant.

-Fais pas mal à mon papa !

La petite tenta de pousser Takuma qui ne broncha pas.

Un enfant… Kaname avait eu un enfant. Kaname… père ?!

Zero s'avança et passa ses bras autour du blond.

-Takuma… ça me coute de dire ça mais… on ne peut pas détruire la vie de cette petite.

-Mais après tout ce qu'il a fait… je ne peux pas oublier !

Takuma appuya un peu plus sur la détente de son arme et Zero croisa les yeux suppliants de la petite.

-Regarde-la, Takuma. Regarde comme elle l'aime.

La petite s'était blottie sur le torse de son père et ne bougeait plus, apeurée.

-Je t'aime Kaoru. Maintenant, va rejoindre ta maman. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée.

-Non, papa !

Elle s'accrocha encore plus fort à lui. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui passait mais elle savait que si elle le lâchait, son père disparaitrait. Qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais.

-Kaoru, s'il te plaît.

La petite pleurait à chaudes larmes et cela fit réagir Takuma, plus que les paroles de Kaname ou même les implorations de Yuuki. Cette petite… avait droit à une famille. Elle avait le droit d'être aimé. Elle semblait aimer Kaname alors il devait avoir un bon fond quelque part.

Takuma se pencha vers Kaname et murmura :

-Qu'on se comprenne bien, Kaname. La seule raison pour laquelle je te laisse en vie, c'est à cause de cette petite. Va en enfer.

Le blond ôta son sabre de sur la gorge du brun qui écarquilla les yeux. Ça ne se pouvait tout simplement pas. Takuma… ne prenait pas sa vengeance sur lui ? Impossible.

Le hunter se leva et traversa le salon à grandes enjambées suivit par Zero qui jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la famille avant de disparaitre dans la nuit.

Kaname s'assit tant bien que mal et serra la petite sur son cœur de son bras valide. Yuuki se releva et chancela jusqu'à eux. Ils pleurèrent un long moment, la petite serrée entre eux.

Ernia : Cette fic est presque terminée… O_O J'arrive pas à y croire et pourtant ! J'espère que cette fin convient quand même à ceux qui voulaient une vraie vengeance mais je n'ai finalement pas pu m'y résoudre. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Joyeux Noël à tous. Le prologue sera bientôt publié.


	18. Et la vie reprend son cours

Bonjour ^^

Voici l'épilogue de Coeur d'ange !

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un ou des commentaires au cour de la publication de cette fic. Merci !

Je vous souhaite à tous un agréable temps des fêtes.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Takuma-Zero et Kaname-Yuuki.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Chapitre 18 : Et la vie reprend son cours...

Takuma s'appuya contre un tronc arbre et reporta son attention sur Zero. Celui-ci venait de s'agenouiller devant la petite Kaoru, maintenant âgée de cinq ans. Kaoru sourit et mit ses bras autour de son cou. Zero se releva et passa ses bras autour d'elle. La petite rit en se rendant compte que ses pieds étaient bien au dessus du sol.

Zero et Yuuki se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. La petite rit avec eux. Kaname sortit de la maison et approcha lentement. Il tendit les bras et Zero tenta de lui donner la petite qui s'accrocha au cou du hunter.

-Non, Papa !

- Kaoru, viens ici.

-Non !

Elle tira la langue à son père, l'air de trouver cela hilarant.

-Petit monstre, dit-il mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Monstre toi-même !

Zero écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit légèrement la bouche sous le choc mais ne dit rien. Kaname le dévisagea, semblant le défier de parler. Ils savaient tous que sous ces propos d'enfant se cachait… une vérité. Une vérité innommable devant une enfant et si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Kaoru n'apprendrait jamais ce qui s'était passé. Kaname ne répondit pas à sa fille et fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

Takuma fronça les sourcils et se dit que la petite avait touché en plein dans le mille sans même le savoir. Elle ne se rappelait pas vraiment le soir où ils avaient attaqué leur maison et c'était bien mieux comme cela. Il avait craint de l'avoir traumatisée mais il n'en était rien. Certes, au début, elle avait hurlé en voyant Zero arriver un soir pour s'excuser mais elle s'était peu à peu faite à sa présence et Kaname aussi. Il n'aimait pas Zero mais il avait décidé de supporter sa présence pour faire plaisir à Yuuki et à la petite qui avait fini par s'attacher au hunter.

Après tout, Yuuki et Zero étaient amis avant les évènements de l'Académie, avant qu'il ne la transforme et ne tente d'éliminer les deux hunters par peur de se voir voler la jeune femme et de la voir mourir aux mains de Zero. Avec le recul, il reconnaissait avoir été trop loin, mais si c'était à refaire, aurait-il changé ses gestes ? Il ne le savait pas et il ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir.

Kaname secoua la tête devant le comportement de Kaoru et son attention fut attirée par une tache blanche. À l'orée de la foret se tenait Takuma. Celui-ci avait croisé les bras et s'était appuyé contre un arbre, ainsi il avait une vue d'ensemble sur tout et sur tous les vampires présents. Il n'avait toujours pas totalement pardonné à Kaname ses gestes mais il n'avait pas tenté de le tuer à nouveau. Peu à peu la haine du blond s'éteignait mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier et surtout pas pardonner tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait tellement souffert, tellement voulu mourir, tellement…caressé l'idée de tuer Kaname. Tellement voulu avoir une revanche sur lui. Tellement…

Takuma secoua la tête et sourit en voyant Zero tourner sur lui-même, la petite dans les bras. Elle riait aux éclats tandis que ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient dans les airs. Il avait eu une chance incroyable de rencontrer Zero ce soir-là, alors qu'il caressait l'idée de se jeter par une fenêtre. Avec lui il avait réappris l'espoir, réappris à aimer, réappris à faire confiance. Il avait repris goût à la vie et il n'avait certes pas l'intention de se l'enlever. Il voulait profiter de chaque instant qu'il pouvait passer avec Zero et rien ne le ferait jamais changer d'idée.

Peu à peu, Zero lui avait fait avaler l'idée qu'il voulait rester en contact avec Yuuki et Takuma avait fini par accepter de rendre visite aux sangs-purs s'ils avaient à passer par l'Angleterre durant l'une de leurs missions. Le jeune homme se tenait toujours en retrait quand ils leur rendaient visite. Il se contentait de regarder, de surveiller disait-il. Il n'aimait pas Kaname, mais il savait que Zero tenait à s'assurer que Yuuki et la petite allaient bien. Il l'avait accepté par amour pour lui. Zero n'aimait pas Kaname mais il avait fini par accepter que Yuuki avait décidé de passer sa vie avec lui et qu'elle l'aimait vraiment, qu'elle n'avait pas été ensorcelée par lui.

Zero finit par convaincre la petite d'aller voir son père et s'excusa auprès du couple avant d'aller rejoindre son amant qui tourna les talons sans même leur jeter un coup d'œil.

-Nous devrons bientôt repartir, Zero, dit le blond en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Nous devons être à Londres dans quelques heures si nous ne voulons pas manquer notre avion.

-Oui, je sais, Takuma.

Takuma glissa une main dans celle de Zero et lui sourit. Zero retint sa main quand il avança et Takuma se retourna en haussant un sourcil. Zero lui fit signe d'approcher, ce que le blond fit en se demandant ce que le tireur voulait. Qu'avait-il inventé ? Zero le surprit en l'embrassant, sans pour une fois se soucier de savoir si quelqu'un les regardait.

Yuuki, qui les observait de loin, leur jeta un coup d'œil attendri. Ils avaient bien le droit à un peu de bonheur. Kaname approcha d'elle avec la petite et il posa une main sur son épaule, attirant son attention.

-Rentrons.

-Oui.

Le brun passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Les deux hunters venaient de disparaitre derrière l'un des tours et détours du chemin.

***

Takuma posa ses valises dans leur chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, complètement épuisé. Zero fit la même chose et s'étendit près de lui. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Tout à fait épuisant.

-Tout à fait d'accord, dit Takuma en fermant les yeux.

-Pas question que je reparte en mission tout de suite, grogna Zero.

-Hum…

Le souffle du blond se fit de plus en plus en lent et Takuma finit par s'endormir. Zero sourit. Son ange. Son amour. Son vampire à lui. Pas question qu'un jour il le laisse à quelqu'un d'autre. Il était à lui et il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser le quitter, dut-il soulever des montagnes pour ce faire. C'était son ange, son Takuma. Celui qui avait pris son cœur.

Il y aurait bien d'autres missions, bien d'autres périls, mais ils les affronteraient ensembles. Unis jusqu'à la fin du temps, jusqu'à la fin du monde. Unis à jamais, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Unis…

Il devait bien admettre que sans Kaname il ne se serait probablement jamais rapproché de Takuma. Il haïssait ce que le sang-pur avait fait à son amant mais il savait aussi qu'il lui devait en partie son bonheur.

Zero finit par s'endormir, enlacé à Takuma qui sourit dans son sommeil. Ils avaient trouvé leur place dans le monde, là, au creux des bras de l'autre.

Alors ? J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu jusqu'au bout. Ernia


End file.
